A New Home
by AbyssEater
Summary: He did it again. He sacrificed himself in order to save his comrades though this time it was his own choice. But now, he finds himself in a new world that might be even crazier than his own. At least it doesn't involve him, that's a plus, right? Ah, he should've known it was only a simple matter of time until it did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

A blur of orange could be seen speeding through the thick canopy of the forest surrounding Land of Rivers. Azure eyes were looking up, briefly catching his target every couple seconds before his form was hidden by the branches above him.

He had only been back for a day yet here he was, pursuing high ranking criminals that had successfully manage to not only kidnap the Kazekage out of his own village, but also extract the Bijuu from him which resulted in him dying. And if that was not enough, they didn't even allow them to take his body back to be buried.

He was pretty sure he even heard one of their members talking about eating him!

He wasn't going to let that happen though. He channeled a decent amount of chakra to his legs before bursting forward in a drastic increase of speed. His sensei who was also in pursuit was left behind as a result.

''Oi, Naruto!'' His sensei called out before clicking his tongue as he was forced to increase his own speed. While his student had gotten stronger than he was before he left, taking on a s-rank criminal was quite a jump from the spar he had with him and his teammate.

Meanwhile, as his sensei was catching up to him, Naruto had overtaken his target and he skidded to a halt as he reached a clearing. Staring up, he narrowed his eyes as he began molding chakra inside of his body while forming the hand seals he needed while waiting.

There!

He came into his peripheral vision, flying on his clay bird while dropping small bombs behind him. If Naruto didn't know any better he wasn't sure if he had noticed he was no longer behind him.

He waited a bit longer and… now! He released his built up chakra in the form of small, almost invisible wind bullets that shot upwards the moment his target flew over him.

Even from his position on the ground, his enhanced eyesight allowed him to see his expression of arrogance morph into one of shock as one of the air bullets he had created punched a hole into the right wing of the clay bird he used for transport.

''This is going to be a problem, un.'' His enemy, a missing nin from Iwa named Deidara muttered as he watched his ride destabilize due to the hole its right wing now had. This was not how he expected it to go. The jinchuuriki was supposed to be brash, loud and easily goaded and according to the intel only knew how to use the Shadow Clone and the Rasengan.

There were no mentions of elemental chakra manipulation anywhere as far as he knew! So now Deidara could only think of what he could do next as he began losing altitude.

Kakashi had finally managed to catch up to his student, just in time to witness his student's masterful display of elemental manipulation. His sharingan eye tracking the chakra created wind bullets and noting they were created in such a way one would have to be a master when it came to wind manipulation.

It did raise some questions though. Mainly why Naruto had not shown his ability to use high ranking elemental techniques during their spar. And Kakashi could've sworn those blue eyes of his student seemed a bit more darker then usually.

He made a mental note to ask Naruto about it later, when they weren't busy going after s-rank criminals as he at least liked to know why.

Naruto didn't even spare his sensei a glance as he once more took off, running into the direction he estimated his enemy was going to crash. He was right as he reached another clearing. Though this one was not natural as several trees had been uprooted forcefully and branches had been snapped off from a few trees that were still standing around it.

He darted his eyes around before his gaze landed on the clay bird that had been used as transport. Due to it having crashed a part had broken off, revealing the body of the Kazekage that laid there limply with half of his body still covered.

Wordlessly and without any hand seals two clones poofed into existence and with a mental command they went over to the bird where they started digging him out.

As his clones were busy freeing the Kazekage, the real Naruto was scanning his surroundings with narrowed eyes. He couldn't have gotten far as the crash site was still fresh. Sniffing a handful of times, a metallic scent invaded his senses and he could smell blood, fresh blood.

His eyes catching sight of a trail of dark spots that lead towards the bushes and he guessed it was blood that had mixed in with the dirt. A glint entered his eye as he swiped his hand in a sideways motion.

To a civilian it didn't look like anything special but a shinobi, a well trained one would've caught the almost invisible blade of winds that was expelled by him. In Naruto's case Kakashi had indeed caught it but quickly understood what he was doing, even as more questions filled his mind.

The blade of wind he had created cut through the foliage with ease. Its sharpness could be compared to running a hot knife through butter as it continued its flight even after reducing the shrubbery to nothing.

Unfortunately Deidara managed to survive by throwing himself flat on the dirt ground. Though he didn't came out unscathed as part of his long blond hair had been cut off and he had a gash on his side which was bleeding by quite the amount.

As his clones returned with Gaara on his back, a buildup of chakra was sensed coming from the crashed clay bird. This time Kakashi jumped in action as he was in front of Naruto in a blink of an eye, his hands already moving through a set of hand seals which he slammed into the ground as a earth wall rose and covered both himself and Naruto from the explosion that followed.

The earth wall did take a beating but it did its job as it left the two unscathed from the attack. The dust that had been kicked up settled, revealing Deidara who looked rather disappointed that his surprise attack had failed and clicked his tongue.

He needed to get out of here and fast as the wound on his side was still bleeding and he could feel himself getting a bit dazy. His chances of surviving went down by quite a bit as several chakra signatures were sensed before Guy and his team appeared, looking a bit roughed up but fine otherwise.

''It appears you have this under control.'' Neji commented as he looked at the roughed up enemy who was frowning in turn.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement but other than that kept his focus on his target, ready to act at a moment's notice. His danger senses tingled as from all of the reactions he expected he would get off his target, seeing him smirk was not it.

Naruto tried to warn them as he saw his smirk widen and subtle movement of his right hand that was near his back but he was just a little too late.

''Katsu!''

''Get back!'' Naruto just managed to get his warning off before Deidara's body bulged in a rather grotesque manner as he exploded in an enormous ball of flames that covered the entire cleaning.

They all backed away with the exception of Kakashi who stood his ground. He channeled chakra to his left eye where his sharingan lay which had begun to spun and evolve. ''Kamui!'' His voice was drowned by the sound of the explosion before the space in front of him began to distort.

Tears of blood began running down his cheek as Kakashi somehow managed to warp away the explosion. To both himself and his comrades it felt like it took forever when in reality it was happening in only a few seconds.

Naruto too couldn't help but show his surprise as it was rather fascinating to him. However, his expression changed into a narrow eyed one as he saw something happening near the explosion that was currently being taken care of.

It was weird. It looked to be some kind of tear that was just there, floating and completely ignoring both the explosion and whatever technique Kakashi was using. Yet, that was not the only thing that gotten his attention.

He glanced down and his suspicions were confirmed as he noticed he was leaving drag marks and that he was being pulled closer. Quickly looking around he noticed that the others were having the same issue as well though they seemed to not have noticed.

Frowning as he went over what could end up happening, namely Kakashi losing his balance resulting in the explosion that was still not completely taken care of reach them and likely end up with them either dead or wounded as he himself had a good healing factor.

Flickered his gaze between Kakashi's technique and the weird phenomenon he could also feel it call out to him somehow. Knowing what must be done he turned his face behind him with a small smile. ''Tell Tsunade i'm sorry.'' Was all he said, confusing them but before they could ask what he meant he sprinted forward.

''Naruto!'' They yelled, even Kakashi though he kept his focus on keeping them all safe.

Lee tried to run after him but was stopped by Neji who put a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to protest but Neji merely pointed, finally having noticed where Naruto was running towards before pointing at the ground near their feet. ''Look, whatever he's going to do might have to do with that over there.'' As he had also noticed he was being pulled forward.

They could only watch Naruto's back as once close enough he leaped upwards but were still surprised as the tear in space just swallowed him after which it disappeared without a trace.

Neji even activated his Byakugan to see if this was some sort of illusion but he couldn't find any trace of Naruto anywhere not could he sense his chakra around.

By now Kakashi got done with warping the explosion away and covered up his sharingan eye which was burning from use as he looked around. ''What happened? Where's Naruto?!'' He shouted, surprising them before Guy walked up to his friend and rival and much like Neji had done with Lee before placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Kakashi, he's gone.'' Guy told him in a serious tone. ''I don't know where he is but he disappeared after jumping through something.''

''Sensei, i think Naruto saved us.'' Neji's voice rang out as he gestured for them to look down which they did.

''How?'' Kakashi asked no one specifically as he noticed he wasn't in the same spot he was in when he started his technique as it seemed as if he had been dragged through the dirt for several feet without even noticing.

''I'm not sure,'' Neji mused as he investigated with his Byakugan. ''It seems whatever it was that swallowed up Naruto was pulling us towards it as well. It looks like he jumped into it to save us as it was pulling us towards it and could've caused you to either trip or lose focus.''

Guy nodded in agreement with his student's assessment as he came to the same conclusion after getting the information he was missing.

''I understand. It's just..'' Kakashi didn't finish his sentence but Guy understood.

''Let's just meet up with your other student and bring the Kazekage with us. We can look further into this after we're done.''

* * *

It was two days later when Kakashi and Guy along with their team reached Konoha though they all looked rather distraught. They hurried themselves towards the Hokage tower, wasting no time for pleasantries as they had to report on what has happened.

Just making their way towards their destination they could overhear a few whispers as those who had seen or heard of Naruto's return noticed he wasn't among them.

Reaching the tower they went inside and headed upstairs where the office belonging to the Hokage was located. Kakashi knocked on twice on the door before opening it as he entered followed by the rest.

Looking at them from behind the desk, Tsunade had her fingers crossed as she glanced at each person in her office. She frowned however and did a double take as someone was missing. A certain orange clad blond to be specific and wasted no time addressing his sensei.

''Kakashi, why is Naruto not here?'' She got no reply as the man averted his eyes downwards. ''Kakashi.. answer the question.''

''Naruto… He, he's gone, Tsunade-sama.'' He eventually replied as he found the strength to meet her gaze with his own regret filled one.

The silence that followed after that was more than enough to make a lesser man feel afraid as Tsunade was frozen from where she was sitting.

''Kakashi, you best be telling me a joke or there will be trouble.''

''He's not lying Tsunade-sama.'' Neji took a step forward as he came to the man's defense. ''With the exception of Sakura we all saw it happen but couldn't stop him in time. Wherever he went i can tell i'm not the only one when i say that his action may have saved us as we wouldn't be here in your office otherwise.''

''I second my student's words Hokage-sama.'' Guy spoke up without his usual antics to show how serious he was.

Seconds passed in silence as Tsunade just stared at the group in her office, making more than one rather nervous as they all knew how close she was to Naruto. Eventually she opened her mouth and made them swallow in fear of what she might say. ''Leave. I.. I need some time alone so just leave. I uh, i want a report tomorrow of everything. You're dismissed.'' She held back the tears that threatened to spill.

''Leave!'' She yelled as she couldn't hold back her emotions any longer after seeing them all still in her office. As they scurried out and left her alone she leaned back in her chair and let her tears flow. ''...Why Naruto…''

* * *

 _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep…_

''Mmmhg..'' A groan left his lips as the annoying beeping sound he heard woke him from his calming sleep sleep. He kept his eyes closed for the moment as he tried to move arms and legs, only to wince he felt his body hurt all over.

 _Beep… Beep…_

He growled as the sound didn't stop as he wouldn't mind going back to sleep, especially as the bed he was currently on was the most comfortable thing he had ever felt. Nothing even came close, not his own bed or the ones of the hotels, motels he had stayed in during his trip with Jiraiya.

It was only when he remembered what had happened that was responsible for his current state that he opened his eyes, his deep blue ones staring at a strange machine that was responsible for the noise.

He frowned as he stared at it, not recognizing what it was for right as they didn't have these in Konoha. No, it looked much more technologically advanced even Spring Country which is known for its advanced technology didn't have machined such as these.

After inspecting it for a while he came to understand that it would beep in sync with his heartbeat after which it pulsed. Rolling back onto his back with a grunt he darted his eyes around and noticed he was in a rather decent sized room that had little inside of it.

There was the bed he was currently resting on, a cabinet next to the bed on the opposite side of the machine and a couple painting that hung on the wall far away from him. It looked very strange, even the paintings as he couldn't recognize what it was of.

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of a door being opened and looked to see a young woman walk into the room. She was quite pretty with her light brown hair and forest green eyes that were currently focused on some papers she was holding.

''..H-ello..'' He greeted, his voice sounding a bit hoarse from being dehydrated.

The woman looked up from her papers before letting out a gasp upon seeing him awake. ''A-ah.. Wait here for a bit.'' Not waiting for a reply she turned around and left the room, leaving him once more by himself.

''Huh?'' He blinked as he watched her leave. What was all that about? He thought she would check up on him and not leave!

Oh well, nothing he can do about it right now as he felt his chakra start taking care of his aches. He furrowed his brows together and managed to tilt his head so he could look at himself. The reason for this was because he felt his chakra move in a more controlled manner. Not only that but the quantity he held felt like it was much more…

He didn't get to mull over it as the door leading to his room was once more opened and someone else walked in. Turning towards the newcomer, he looked only to immediately fight down the blush that covered his cheeks upon seeing the inhuman beauty, he already forgot that nurse from before, make her way towards him with soft steps.

She had long blonde hair done in a loose ponytail that went down all the way down her legs and ended in a spiral. It was paler than his own and seemed to have some sort of shine to it. Her face was perfect with delicate features. Her eyebrows were cut short but it only amplified her beauty and her eyes were a sparkling golden that looked at him with an almost smothering intensity.

Her outfit consisted of a white haori with over it a red hakama that did little to hide her curvaceous figure though he did his best not to stare.

Hell, if Jiraiya had been in his place he was sure the man would've died from blood loss upon seeing her.

Yet, as he roamed over her form he somehow managed to miss certain features of her that caused his eyes to widen.

Behind her, swaying gently with each step she made were not one but nine golden furred bushy tails along with a pair of fox ears that were on peeking out of her hair. While it was quite shocking it only made her appear much more..

''..Beautiful..'' The word left his lips before he knew what he had done and it only caused his still rosy cheeks to darken and his eyes to widen. She too had heard what he called her. At least he assumed so as he took note of the pink that dusted her cheeks.

He wanted to apologize but was beaten to it as the blonde woman spoke up, having pushed down her blush from the rather unexpected compliment that he had graced her with. ''You're up much earlier than i had expected.'' Her voice was both soft and soothing and caused his heart fluttered at the sound. ''Tell me, what are you?''

He opened his mouth to reply but paused himself and blinked. Hold on, did she just ask him 'what' he is and not 'who'? That made no sense, right? Though, his eyes flickered over to her tails, that was something he hadn't seen before during his travels with Jiraiya. ''Um.. excuse me but what do you mean by that? '' Curiosity laced his voice as he asked her that question. He had expected her to ask for a name first.

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly at him, looking him in his eyes to see if he was playing with her or speaking the truth. After a few seconds of looking into his eyes her expression shifted from accusing into a soft smile. ''My apologies but i wasn't quite sure. What i mean is that i can sense chakra from you but seem to be a Youkai. Likewise, i could sense something quite malicious coming from the area near your stomach but i could tell it wasn't your own either. So once more i ask, what are you?''

''I.. I'm human?'' He answered though the way he made it sound was like he wasn't quite sure of it himself. He had panicked for a brief moment when she mentioned she was capable of sensing the Kyuubi sealed inside him but was relieved when she could also tell it wasn't him that radiated such malice.

He actually wondered if she was related to the Bijuu but threw that idea out as it sounded ridiculous even to him.

At his answer he was subjected to a scrutinizing stare of those mesmerizing golden orbs for what seemed like forever before they softened and she nodded. Though it didn't mean he was off the hook.

''Very well. I'll accept that for now. What's your name?''

''Naruto Uzumaki, what is yours miss…'' He trailed off and looked at her expectantly as she hadn't told him her own name.

''Ah!'' The blonde brought her hands to her cheeks that held a light blush of embarrassment upon realizing she hadn't even introduced herself. ''I am Yasaka, leader of the Youkai here in Kyoto.'' She gestured towards the tails behind her that swished back and forth gently.

Naruto stared at those appendages with awe as he wanted to reach out and touch them as they looked really soft.

''Ahem!'' She cleared her throat which also pulled him out of his transfixed state and he blinked before realizing he had been staring.

''Ah.. Sorry Yasaka..'' He apologized as he scratched his cheek with one of his hands. She waved her hand as a sign that it was okay. Though inwardly she was surprised by lack of a ''sama'' or ''dono'' suffix added behind her name. Not that she minded however, it was rather refreshing to hear someone call her simply by her first name.

''Wait!'' He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ''Kyoto? I haven't heard of a village called Kyoto before.. Where the hell did it send me.. Are we still in the Land of Fire?''

It was Yasaka's turn to be confused as her tails paused their swaying. ''Land of Fire? And Kyoto isn't a village but a city in Japan. Are you sure you have never heard of it before?''

A nod was her answer and she could tell just from his expression he was telling the truth.

''I see. This only brings forth more questions i have though i also have some theories already in my mind. You appear in one of the field near the outskirts covered in blood with your clothing in tatters and apparently have never heard of Kyoto or Japan it seems. Yes, most definitely strange since you speak perfectly Japanese..''

A frown marred Naruto's face as she spoke as he tried to understand where exactly he was. No matter how hard he raked his brain he couldn't come to an answer aside from that somehow, as weird as it sounded whatever it was that he jumped into sent him to another world? Yeah, even in his mind it sounded unbelievable.

''So... what now?'' Naruto eventually asked as he looked at her. ''Can i at least leave?''

''Well~.'' He let out a yelp as Yasaka took a step closer before pulling the covers off of his form and revealing his naked upper body. ''Oh my..'' He heard her mumble in thin-veiled amazement as she looked him over. His cheeks heated up and he shivered as she trailed her fingers over his form. They were soft and so was her touch as her digits moved from his stomach upwards over his lightly muscled abs before coming to stop on an area just beneath his heart. ''Not a single scar present aside from this one..'' He felt his own fingers twitch as hers traced the edges of the only scar he had on his body. The one that had been given to him by Sasuke when he had shoved his chidori charged fist through his lung.

''Yesss, i heal rather quick.'' He got out in a small hiss accompanied by a light chuckle to which Yasaka nodded her head while continuing to run her fingers over his chest. ''So you think i can leave? I really, really hate hospitals you know?'' He grumbled as he tried to focus his mind on something other than those fingers of her that kept tracing his scar.

She giggled softly at his words and he found the sound of her laughter quite hypnotizing before she pulled back her hand, making him suppress a small whine as she straightened herself after having lost focus on why she was here in the first place.

''Yes~ You can.. but! I'd prefer it if you'd stay in Kyoto for now.'' At his confused look she elaborated. ''While it's true that you seem fine, which you explained is normal for you, you can never be too sure, correct? For all we know you might have some internal wounds you aren't aware of. Aside from that i'm also curious about you.'' She sent him a look that made his cheeks heat up. ''You said you are human but that shouldn't be possible since humans can't use chakra. Like i said before i have some theories despite how weird they sound, especially with your sudden appearance here in Kyoto and no signs of how you've arrived though i won't go into those until i have a better understanding of who you are, Naruto Uzumaki.''

For Naruto, his choice was clear the moment she had told him he was in Kyoto, Japan, both which were places he hadn't heard of before. That, combined with the advanced technology he had seen, the lack of chakra present in humans and the blonde fox woman in the room here with him, a Youkai as she referred to herself... Well, he had an inkling of an idea he was no longer in Fire Country. Hell, he had suspicion that with the weird phenomenon that happened back with Kakashi and the rest had sent him to a whole different world completely.

Strangely enough, as he thought about his current situation he couldn't find it in himself to be sad. In fact, it was the opposite as a massive weight seemed to have been removed from his shoulders. A weight that had been placed on him by the presence of the Akatsuki that were kidnapping Jinchuuriki's such as himself. Here, in this world they didn't exist. He didn't have to fear that a group of s-rank criminals was coming after him as he very much doubted they'd be able to come here. He had no illusions that this world was without its own conflicts but at least they didn't revolve around him.

He paused as his thoughts started to derail before looking at Yasaka to see her staring at him in wait for his reply. ''I.. I would like that. Especially since i'm unfamiliar regarding where i currently am. Thank you.'' He flashed her a smile as he spoke.

Yasaka clasped her hands together at his answer which was accompanied with a beautiful smile of her own. ''Great! I'll make sure you'll be good to leave while i'll also have someone bring you some clothes. We can talk in private then.''

He thanked her once more before watching her turn around and leave. His eyes following her swaying tails that were moving with such grace with each step she took until she left the room and he was once more alone.

Letting his head fall back onto his pillow, he shifted his gaze so he was looking outside. Unfortunately due to the room he was in he wasn't able to see much when looking outside of the window as the only thing he could see where trees and the blue, cloudless sky for as far as the eye could see.

He didn't even seem to notice his body heat up as his eyes slowly fluttered closed.

* * *

Naruto blinked as he found himself standing in dimly lit hallways of the seal. He hadn't been here in quite some time he almost forgot what it was like.

He ignored the way his feet were submerged in the ankle deep water and began walking. He had been forced here as he sure as hell wouldn't have come here out of his own. The only way else was to be in a situation of life or death and he wasn't last time he checked.

So with that in mind he trodden forward through the hallway until he arrived at his destination. It was a large room in which several massive golden bars could be seen and he made his way closer.

'' **Naruto…''** He heard his name being growled before a fist twice the size of him slammed against the bars. He didn't show any reaction though as the fist retracted itself before two blood red eyes filled with anger aimed solely at him revealed themselves. **''You've made me angry, Naruto…''**

''Huh?'' He got out as he was unsure what he had done. ''And how did i do that?'' His answer came in the form of the Kyuubi moving closer to the bars and allowing the dim light to shine on its form. He looked the being over, seeing nothing wrong as he looked from its head down to its six long tails..

Wait! He blinked at looked again and indeed there were only six tails as opposed to the nine it supposed to have.

'' **You noticed. Now look down..''**

''Alright..?'' He muttered as he still wasn't sure what it had to do with him. Shifting his gaze downwards he spotted his reflection in the water and raised a single eyebrow as he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to see. Until he saw it.

There, flittering behind him were three golden furred tails much like Yasaka's own he had seen with two fox ears peeking out of his hair which were ignored for now. ''EH!'' He yelped as his head shot back up and he turned to grab a hold of them but was met with failure as the tails moved with him.

The Kyuubi watched with an unreadable expression as its jailor began to chase after his own tails, literally before he had enough and roared. **''See what you have done! My tails, my beautiful tails! My pride, gone! You've stolen them from me, Naruto, and i'm truly angry…''** Its roar was accompanied by a dose of malice that caused the boy to stop moving.

''B-But how? I.. I didn't..'' He muttered as he continued to glance down at his reflection, taking note of other small changes he hadn't noticed before. Mainly that he was taller than he remembered and he looked a bit more mature judging by his face which had lost its baby fat and was a bit more angular.

'' **It's because of your actions! You know how much of my own chakra i had to use to keep you alive?! What kind of fool jumps into a literal tear in space without a plan?** **Traveling dimensions, even for an Uzumaki is very taxing on your body. I don't know how but somehow you've absorbed my chakra!''** If looks could kill Naruto would be dead ten times over as even his previous meetings with the chakra beast hadn't been like this.

''A-absorb? But- Wait, if i have tails how come Yasaka didn't comment on them? She even asked what i was and-'' He rattled on though he didn't miss the Bijuu confirming that he was indeed in a different world as incredulous that sounded

'' **That blonde fox woman you seem to be crushing on?''** At his nod the Bijuu continued while ignoring the blush on the boy's cheeks and indignant sputtering. **''Simple, unlike the other small changes your body underwent you need to 'will' for them to show or else they're hidden in the outside world.''**

Naruto widened his eyes at that before closing them and focusing. Reopening them, he turned his head and the Bijuu was right as he could no longer see the tails behind him. ''Hold on, is this also why i feel like i have much more chakra than now?''

'' **Of course stupid boy! Now leave my presence!''** With another deafening roar Naruto was forced out of the seal as he regained consciousness.

* * *

He let out a groan in annoyance upon being forced out. His eyes opened before he sat up, noticing the neatly folded clothes that were lying on the foot of the bed.

Kicking off the remaining covers and seeing he was clad in only his underwear, no doubt his remaining clothing ended up destroyed if Yasaka were to be believed.

He hopped out of bed and almost immediately fell on his face as he confirmed his earlier suspicion that he had indeed grown taller as he wasn't used to his added height.

Thankfully it didn't gave him that much trouble as he pushed himself up and with slower than usual steps reached out and grabbed whatever clothing had been left for him to put on. He unfolded it to reveal a black kimono decorated with dark grey leaves and a burnt orange sash to go with it.

Aside from that there was a dark grey hakama that went in tow along with a pair of wooden sandals. He managed to put it with a bit of trouble securing the hakama properly but once he had done so it fitted quite well.

He then put on his sandals and spared the room one last look, thankfully that he did so as he noticed the green necklace he had gotten from Tsunade still on the cabinet and quickly put it on and hid in inside his kimono.

Making his way out of the room, he saw Yasaka there waiting for him, her eyes lighting up as she saw him arrive as she looked him over. ''I was right when i thought you'd look good in those clothes.''

''You picked these clothes?'' At her nod he looked himself over and nodded. ''I like them. They're comfortable and fit really well, even if i did have a few issues putting it on. Though, how did you find out my size?''

''Oh that? I had someone measure them while you were asleep.''

''...'' He had no retort to that.

''Well, let's head towards somewhere more private so we can talk.'' She said with a smile before she took his hand in her own and began leading him out of the hospital. He didn't have much of a choice but follow her as he enjoyed the direct contact between the two of them. His gaze would drift over to those bushy tails of hers that swished around and sometimes brushed against his arm.

It reminded him of what happened back in the seal and that apparently he now too had tails of his own. They were only three of them but it were three more than he had been born with. He was surprised at himself that he hadn't freaked out now that he thought about it, but figured it was mostly because he could actually hide them.

Heh, guess those names he had been called as a kid by the civilians of Konoha were true now.. A dry chuckle left his lips at that.

As they walked through the streets of Kyoto, Naruto let his eyes roam around as he took in every bit he could see. It actually reminded him of some of the villages he had traveled through during his training trip but at a much larger size.

And everywhere he looked he could see people with certain animal features, others more noticeable then some and they all came in different sizes. He didn't miss the looks sent their way as he and Yasaka made their way through but figured it was normal. After all, he remembered her saying that she was the leader of these Youkai here in Kyoto and Kyoto itself and thus assumed it wasn't everyday they saw her walking around with someone especially not this close even if she didn't mean anything by it.

Strangely though he didn't feel unwelcomed by their stares. Their gazes held nothing but curiosity which was already an improvement compared to his earlier years in Konoha and he couldn't help but wave at a group of small children that were pointing their fingers at him.

After walking for a couple more minutes in which he was treated to more of the city they came to a stop as they had arrived at their destination.

''Whoa…'' Naruto whistled in awe as they stood in front of what he could only call a palace of what would normally belong to a Daimyo. In fact, it brought forth memories of that one mission he had gone on when he was younger which involved investigating a haunted castle such as this one. Though unlike the one of that mission this one consisted of multiple buildings.

''This is the Youkai Palace and also where i live.'' Yasaka told him once he was done gazing at the palace before she tugged on his arm. ''Come on, i'm taking us to a room we can talk.''

* * *

Right now he was in one of the rooms of the main building that was part of the palace which Yasaka had lead him to. He was on his knees in a seiza position with Yasaka opposite of him and she too was in the same position.

A small table was in between the two of them with on that being two cups of tea for each of them.

''Do you wish to start or should i?'' Yasaka asked him as she tilted her head cutely, her tails that were splayed on the ground twitched every now and then which was actually kind of distracting. Though that wasn't the only thing that was distracting. With how she was currently positioned combined with her outfit which he understood was a more revealing version of the usual kind she showed off her cleavage like that.

Perhaps the changes to him brought forth his hormones as he had a hard time meeting her gaze instead of shifting his eyes downwards.

''I guess i'll start as you've been so supportive of me so far. I'm sure you have figured it out already or at least had your suspicions but i'm from a different world… Yeah, i know it sounds unbelievable..'' He muttered that part mostly to himself as her expression didn't change with the exception of one of her short cut eyebrows that rose.

''Now, the reason as to why i can use chakra and why it caused you confusion is because for some reason everyone can use chakra where i'm from. Even civilians if they train with it though they often do not. We can use it to augment our bodies, think of increasing out speed or strength though it's mostly used to create Jutsu.''

''Jutsu?''

''Yep! I'm not sure how to properly explain it but with it we can form attacks of different elements. We do that by molding our chakra in conjunction with certain hand seals. They aren't needed always though as there are some Jutsu that don't require them but for a majority they are necessary. Um, you want me to show you?''

''Show me?'' She repeated to herself before giving a slow nod. Seeing that he smiled at her before he brought one hand up over the table with his palm facing upwards. He channeled chakra towards his palm and Yasaka watched as within a seconds a swirling blue ball was formed in his palm.

Yasaka marveled at the blue ball in his hand. It was indeed chakra, she could sense it but it was different from the chakra Youkai used. She could feel it was much more pure, potent yet free-flowing at the same time, even when compared to her own.

She reached out with a finger in an attempt to touch it but before she could make contact he pulled his hand back. ''Don't.'' He saw her send him a questioning look that was rather adorable. ''The way it works is that it grinds away at whatever it touches so if you like to keep your fingers i wouldn't do that.''

As he explained this he kept his rasengan alive by continuously feeding it chakra. He was actually surprised himself that he was able to do it so perfectly in such a short time and with one hand no less! Seems that despite the increase of his reserves his control had improved by a lot as well.

''I see. While it sounds hard to believe, the existence of another world that is, i can tell you were telling the truth. Seeing that Jutsu in your hand only confirms your words as while i can tell it's indeed chakra, it has several differences between our own. So now we got that sorted out would i mind explaining why we found you on one of our fields in the condition you were in?''

Naruto saw no problems in that and so he did. He explained to her that he was on a mission retrieving someone important from several powerful criminals. He even went to explain what sort of occupations the people of his world held upon her asking so. That during the end, when he and his team leader had cornered one of the criminals he had blown himself up in a last attempt to kill them. He told her how his leader used a certain technique to warp away the explosion when the tear in space happened. How he jumped into it to assure the safety of his team and that the only reason he had managed to survive was due to his healing factor.

''...Then i woke up here in the hospital and you already know what happened after.''

''That's very admirable of you. To sacrifice yourself in order to ensure the safety of your team not knowing you would make it out alive.'' She said softly with a small smile on her face. And she truly meant it.

''Thank you Yasaka. Is it your turn now?''

Yasaka nodded as she was satisfied by what she had been told. She also really liked that he called her simply by her name.

''Okay then, can you give me a quick rundown of the history of this world and how things work? I think that information would be most helpful as i could read books if i wish to know more of that at a later date.''

Another nod as Yasaka gave him a brief rundown on important events that happened in this world. She even told him about the other factions that existed aside from Youkai and their leaders.

Throughout her explanation his eyes were wide open, especially when she told him about the existence of actual gods that were living.

''Wow… That's.. wow. Where i'm from we only have a single large continent that's split up in four with several small villages spread through the lands.'' He mused which was rather surprising to Yasaka before he turned serious. ''So what now? I mean i need a place to stay but have nothing on me currently and you said you wanted be to stay in Kyoto for now.''

''Yes that. I would like to offer you to stay in one of the guest rooms here in my home for now until we can get you something better, if you wish to stay in Kyoto that is.''

He blinked at her. ''Really? You're offering me to stay here, just like that? We just met. Aren't you worried i lied or anything.''

The kind smile on her face told him she wasn't. ''No, i'm not. I can tell you are a kind person just by talking to you. You also have a warm presence around you that makes me feel safe for some reason.''

''I do?'' He asked with a light blush. ''I heard someone else tell me that before but thought they were just speaking nonsense. So i guess we're done here?''

''Correct.'' She rose for her kneeling position with him copying her shortly after. ''Come, i'll show you where you can stay after which i will make us some lunch as i'm sure you are hungry.''

Naruto didn't get to form a reply as she wrapped one of her tails around her arm and lead him out of them room. Though he wasn't sure if he could he actually wanted to as he allowed himself to be dragged around by her.

* * *

End Chapter!

There we go, first chapter and i have to say it's much more to my liking already. I'll try my best to get the second chapter up within the next couple days though it might be a bit more as i want to focus on a different story i am busy with :p

So yeah, thanks for reading all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto gave a light groan as rays of sunlight made its way past the curtains and into his room where it speckled on his face. He shook his head, his eyes still closed as one of his hands came up and began swiping away at his own face.

His hand fell back onto the sheets and his face scrunched up before he curled into a ball and managed to lift the covers over his face. At last, his expression relaxed as he once more began to doze off.

Unfortunately, he was unable to enjoy it for long as soon thereafter the sound of someone knocking one the wooden walls from outside of his room.

And like that, the covers were thrown to the side, revealing Naruto who was staring at the wooden ceiling with a blank look.

''Naruto-san, are you awake?'' He heard Yasaka's voice coming from the other side of the door, slightly muffled but still clear enough.

''Yeeah..'' He let out a loud groan as he slowly got out of bed before dragging himself over towards the door which he slid open to reveal Yasaka's form as she was wearing that same outfit she had yesterday.

''Morning!'' She greeted him with a smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she focused on his face and not the fact that he was only wearing shorts.

''Morning Yasaka,'' He returned her greeting with his own mumbled one as his eyes were still half closed and he rubbed the sleep out of him. ''Oh, and there's no need for any suffix you know? Since you don't mind me calling you by your name.''

''Alright, i'll do that then Naruto.'' Her smile widened a bit. ''I was a bit unsure despite yesterday. Now, you mind putting on some clothes? If you do i will makes us something nice to eat.''

He nodded before raising an eyebrow at her. ''I will. Though is it okay if i take a shower first?''

''Sure. You remember where everything is?'' She received a nod from him.

''Yeah i remember. Mostly. But seriously, i think i can figure it out. See you in a bit.'' They shared one more smile as Yasaka turned around and walked off, Naruto watched her tails flail around in a controlled manner before she turned a corner and out of his view.

''Heh.'' He chuckled to himself before he slid the door close and grabbed clean clothes to wear for when he was done showering.

* * *

Despite what he had told Yasaka earlier, Naruto was indeed somewhat lost. It wasn't his fault though. Not at all. This palace was simply too big for the amount of people that lived here which was just Yasaka and himself as a guest.

Thankfully the scent of food managed to reach his nose which twitched in response. His senses had gotten also better it seemed, much better than they already were before the changed he underwent as he just followed his nose which lead him towards Yasaka.

She appeared to have been waiting for him as she was already in seiza position in front of a low table with her tails calmly resting on the ground behind her. ''I've been waiting for you to arrive.'' Yasaka told him as she gestured for him to copy her and position himself in front of her on the opposite side.

He did what she asked him to as he slowly sank to his knees on top of the soft cushion that was prepared. ''Smells nice.'' He commented once he too was in a seiza position and looked at what she had prepared.

Two bowls for both of them. One filled with rice and the other was miso soup.

''Thank you. I hope you like it.''

''I think i will Yasaka. Itadakimasu.'' Said Naruto as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a bit of rice which he brought to his mouth.

Delicious. His taste buds were treated to a whole new experience. It was like heaven itself was delivered to his mouth. He couldn't help but let out a moan with closed eyes as he savored it.

He didn't think it was possible but just the small amount of rice tasted better than even ichiraku's.

As he slowly opened his eyes he was met with Yasaka who seemed to be waiting on his opinion as she hadn't touched her own food yet. ''And?'' She tilted her head upon asking.

''It's delicious!'' Naruto said earnestly while licking his lips. ''I've never tasted something as good as this. Well, aside from the food yesterday that you made as well.''

Yasaka beamed at his words before she began eating as well. Occasionally glancing towards him and stifle a giggle at seeing his expression while eating.

''Haaaa~'' Naruto let out a blissful sigh once he was done with the food. The taste still lingering in his mouth. ''That was good..''

''I'm glad you liked it that much.'' Yasaka said as she too finished with her own food and placed her chopsticks down. ''So, do you have any plans on what you'll be doing today? I'll be busy with my own duties here in the palace and occasionally visiting one of the shrines.''

''That's fine. I think i'll be reading up a bit more on the world and how things work. You've really helped me a lot so far but i think it be wise to learn more necessities. Though should i head towards a library or do you have books here that i can read?''

''I should have some books here.'' She told him with a nod of her head. ''I can bring you some later if you want?''

''Well, if it's not a bother i would be grateful.'' He scratched his cheek at her smile.

''No worries. I'll come by your room later then to give them to you.'' Yasaka slowly rose to her feet and placed their empty bowls on a tray.

''Ah!'' Naruto snapped his fingers before a clone formed next to him, shocking Yasaka with its sudden appearance. ''I'll have my clone clean up and do the dishes if you don't mind. It's the least i can do for giving me such a delicious breakfast.''

''You can create clones?'' Asked Yasaka as the clone took the tray from her hands. Looking at it she saw that it was exactly the same as its creator, she could even sense it held chakra and a decent amount at that.

''Yeah, it's called a Shadow Clone. They're a special kind of clone that creates a copy of the original by halving their chakra. They're indistinguishable from whoever it creates and able to do basic task such as cleaning, cooking and reading all the way to fighting and using Jutsu as well. A nice thing about it is though that when dispelled it's memories, experience and chakra are all transferred back to me.

I imaging you can see its uses? I can pretty much create well over a thousand which accelerates why ability to learn and train new techniques my a lot.'' He finished and the corner of his lips twitched upward upon seeing the awestruck expression on Yasaka's face.

''That's.. amazing! You said it used chakra, right? You think you can teach it to me?'' Yasaka could already imagine the time she could same with even a single clone. She could visit the shrines more often while her clone stayed in the palace.

''I'm not sure.. You mentioned your chakra is different from mine so it might not be possible. We can try though, it wouldn't hurt to see if you can.'' He then got to his feet as well, stretching his limbs from being it that position for quite some time. ''Well, i'm heading back to my room for now. I'll see you when you drop off those books you were talking about.'' With a wave of his hand and a small smile he left her alone as he walked out.

Her golden orbs followed his form until she could no longer see it as he slid a door close. She stayed silent for a moment, her gaze still locked onto the now closed door before she brought a hand up and held it over her chest, her heart to be precise.

She could feel it hammer in her chest. It had been like this from the moment she had been close to him back at the hospital. And it only increased when she was in his presence. When he would smile at her it made her cheeks heat up.

Yasaka let out a small gasp.

It couldn't be, right? She couldn't be falling for him this quick! It had been less than a day since they had first met! Yet, what she was feeling was a new experience even for her.

While she was older than she looked, she was still young in comparison to other supernatural and even Youkai and she stood out for not having a partner. Of course, her being without one had opened the gates of offers for her hand.

Yasaka knew she was beautiful, even as far as being considered one of the most beautiful women amongst the supernatural. And that had only increased the offers for marriage, those who wanted her as a lover or to add her to their harem. But she had rejected them all. From powerful devils that lusted after her to both minor and major gods of different factions across the world.

No, Yasaka did know that if she was going to pick a partner she would make sure she'd choose someone who wanted her and only her. She had no interest to join someone's harem and be reduced to just another number.

Which was why she never even bothered with offers of men she knew had other women already. Another reason was that she knew that most of them were lusting after her. It wasn't love for she had never met any of them in person. And if it wasn't them lusting after her looks, it was the power that came with her.

For while she only ruled Kyoto and the Youkai within, it was still very valuable in comparison to its small size.

So it wasn't that she didn't want a partner, mate, husband or whatever one would call. She would like nothing more than have children of her own with a man she loved. It's just that the she hadn't come across the right person. But perhaps this time will be different. It had been different for her so far.

Yasaka shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was something she could think over some other time. For now she should bring her guest those books that would be a good source of information, after which she too could start with the duties her position required.

* * *

Naruto hummed a soft tune as he looked at himself while standing in front of a mirror. He was currently shirtless as he ran his fingers through his new appendages he had out in the open.

He had almost forgotten about them if he were honest. And now he was watching his hand comb through one of his three golden colored tails, somewhat awed by how soft they were. Much like Yasaka's own when she had wrapped one of hers around his arm the previous day.

Though moving them around was a bit more trouble. It wasn't that it was hard per se. More so that they reacted to the slightest thought and rather erratically so. He was thinking of incorporating them in a possible fighting style with that would be a while until he managed to gain proper control of them.

Even right now two of the tails were swishing back and forth behind him in response to the one he was currently running his fingers through.

''I wonder…'' He let go of the tail which joined the others behind him. He tried to focus on them, eyebrows scrunching up as he attempted to form some sort of connection. Yet, he was met with failure as what he had hoped for did not happen.

''Naruto, i've brought you the book you wan-''

His head snapped to the side at such speeds it was a miracle he didn't break anything. He froze and so were his tails in the air behind him as he saw Yasaka standing there, at the doorway that lead towards the guest room she had offered him. He hadn't even heard her slide open the door.

Likewise, Yasaka too was unmoving as she stared at her guest or rather his new appearance, courtesy of the extra appendages she was pretty sure he didn't have before.

''Y-Yasaka..'' Naruto muttered in surprise.

''..I thought you said you were human?'' She asked with equal surprise though by now she had her eyes narrowed while focused on his form.

''W-Well i am- Or was? I, i mean i wasn't before but uhm…'' He sputtered before giving up and hung his head. The ears sticking out between his hair drooped as so did his tails as he was unable to give Yasaka and explanation at the moment.

Without saying a word, Yasaka used one of her own tails and closed the door behind her before she made her way over towards his bed and sat down. ''Naruto, come over here.''

Despite the soft way she spoke Naruto couldn't help but a flinch a bit as he made his way over towards the bed and sat down as well. Yasaka frowned as she noticed he was keeping a distance from her and wrapped one of her tails around his waist, surprising him as she used her tail to pull him closer. ''Relax, i'm curious not mad.'' She whispered and smiled slightly upon noticing him already being more at ease though she kept one of her tails wrapped around him. ''I know that you spoke the truth back in the hospital when you said you were human so i think i would be correct if something else is at play, right?''

''..Correct..''

''Then why don't you tell me? I'm honestly interested as instead of a single tail you now have three.'' Her golden eyes looked at his face that held a thoughtful expression mixed with nervousness. ''I promise i won't speak until you're done.''

''I.. I'm not sure.. I mean i'll have to tell you everything from the moment i was born and i rather not relive my childhood. If you can even call it that..'' He let out a hollow chuckle that only made her much more curious. ''But, i guess if it helps. You've already been so kind to me and it would only be rude to reject such a simple sounding request.'' He then faced her with a broken smile that made Yasaka's heart ache for some reason. ''I'll tell you a story, the story of Naruto Uzumaki from his first memory all up to now.''

And so he did and as promised, Yasaka just listened as it seemed like he needed this. Just someone he could talk about his bottled up emotions with.

* * *

A soft smile adored Yasaka's face as her golden eyes were focused on Naruto's sleeping form. She ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair as his head rested on her lap, having fallen asleep as he finished telling her his story.

It was quite a journey as Yasaka came to understand the kind of person the blond on her lap is. A selfish young man who only ever wanted to be loved. A young man who had been denied even the basic forms of affection from a young age all the way up to now.

She found it admirable, how he could still smile even now after telling her about his childhood. He hadn't even noticed that a couple tears had run down his face as he brought certain memories back to the surface he'd rather kept locked away.

Yes, he was stronger than she was by virtue of going through a childhood such as his and still look so happy on the outside. A perfect mask to hide that he's actually lonely and someone who wanted to be near a person for the fear of being alone longer.

She couldn't help but be angry at his home and the people who could treat a child like he's some kind of disease and was impressed how he could protect a village that had done so to him. Though, from what she could tell this Hokage, the old man who would take care of him though even that was a stretch, he seemed to have somewhat manipulated Naruto by giving him that little affection he craved and making sure he would strive towards becoming Hokage much like himself in an attempt to get him to comply with the village.

Then again, what should she expect from a place where they teach children barely twelve years old how to kill as opposed to giving them a proper childhood. Yes, Yasaka's opinion of his world was low, very low for even Devils didn't teach their children how to kill at that age.

Though, something good did come out of all of this. Yasaka could say she felt closer to him than she did before. She understood him now and knew why he didn't want to tell her the cause for his change initially and didn't held it against him.

If she was in his place she too would've been unsure if not afraid to tell someone that it had to do with the reason people treated you like a disease in the first place.

Her fingers scratched the base of his ears that were almost hidden between his spiky hair and she giggled softly as he let out a pur and rubbed his cheek against her thigh while still asleep.

She froze for a moment as without a warning his eyelids opened and blue orbs stared up at her. He looked so vulnerable as she could read the emotions that flashed through his eyes before they were being pushed down and his lips curved up into a smile.

Instead of returning his smile Yasaka sent him a frown as she could tell his smile was fake. In response to her frown his smile dropped a bit, turning into sad one. ''Are you okay?'' She asked him softly as she hadn't stopped running her fingers through his hair.

''I should be.. I've suffered through harsher times and came out fine, didn't i?''

Staring at him for a moment, Yasaka shook her head as she trailed one of her fingers towards his face and rubbed her thumb over the thin, almost unnoticeable lines on his cheek. She laughed as he purred in response before blushing in embarrassment at what he just did.

Letting out a drawn out groan he sat up, removing his head from her lap with a small frown as it was comfortable before he rolled his head to loosen up the muscles of his neck. ''Say, is there a place around where i can train? Preferably one that's away from people as i need to try my techniques after my increased reserves. While my chakra control seems more precise i rather give it a couple of test as opposed to finding it out during a battle where it can cost me my life.''

Yasaka hummed for a second or two before she nodded. ''There should be a place you can train near some of the mountains on the outskirts of Kyoto. People don't come there often and there's a barrier in place to keep the noise down and also casts an illusion to make everything seem normal.''

''Oooh, that sound exactly what i'm looking for. You don't mind if i use them later, right?''

She sent him a look. ''If i did i probably wouldn't have told you, would i?'' Yasaka then rose to her feet. ''Seeing as we're done here i'm going to start with my own duties. If you need anything you can find me at the right wing of the palace immediately after entering. Later, Naruto-kun.'' Sparing him one last look she turned around and moved towards the door that lead out of the room. Her tails briefly touched his face as she turned before she was gone and he was all alone.

He didn't say a thing for a couple minutes even after she had left until he blinked. ''Did.. Did she just call me 'Naruto-kun'?'' The blond wondered if he had heard her correct.

Oh well. He could think more about it later as he had some training to do! He felt rather excited just to test and see if his Jutsu had gotten any stronger or not. And he really hoped they did.

Naruto then jumped off the bed, created a clone that would read the books Yasaka had brought with her when she came here while he himself went out, ignoring the glare sent at his back while he did so.

* * *

Ringed eyes, purple in color overlooked the raining village that had aptly been named Amegakure. The eyes were narrowed as the owner of them turned around, just in time as a plant-like creature rose from the ground of the building he was standing.

''Zetsu, any news on the whereabouts regarding the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?''

''No leader-sama.'' Zetsu shook its dual colored head. '' **We've searched through the Land of Rivers and the surrounding areas but found not a single trace.** It's like he vanished from the face of the earth. We even looked through Konoha and there's no trace of him there either. **Indeed, though it seems like Konoha is trying to cover up that their Jinchuuriki is missing as well since rumors spread that he's on a long mission with Jiraiya of the Sannin.** ''

''I assume you checked up on those rumors?''

''' **Yes leader-sama, we tracked down Jiraiya who seemed to be enjoying himself near Yu no Kuni.** '' Zetsu's black half said with the while half nodding in agreement.

''I see. Keep looking for him, expand the search area to Kaze no Kuni and look if you can find anything there.''

The plant-like member of the Akatsuki sent him another nod of understanding before merging back into the ground and going on its way.

''What's happening to the plan if the search turn out fruitless, Madara?''

''Well, Pain, if the search doesn't come up with results have Zetsu search the other countries. Have him look for the summon lands as well as he might be there.'' Madara said after appearing once Zetsu had left. His sharingan eye visible from the hole in his orange mask was glowing as he spoke. ''Have the others continue bringing in their targets. If worse comes to worse i can pay a visit to a certain snake as the Gedo Mazo only needs a small portion of Kyuubi's chakra.''

Pain gave Madara a simple nod as he understood. There was no need to exchange words and Pain prefered it like that as he didn't like Madara. The man knew about him and was able to kill him if he wished to do so. He was also rather secretive with his own actions, often changing the topic whenever he or Konan would ask what he was doing.

But he would push through it. It was a small sacrifice when their goal was peace.

* * *

Naruto stood there as the surrounding area was riddled with scorch marks and lingering flames that licked the edges of several craters that had been created.

He was panting lightly after having used every Jutsu he had knowledge on and even those that he didn't quite know perfectly. He was satisfied with the result though as he felt that he still had a decent amount of chakra left despite already having used what amounts to several Jounin reserves worth.

Interestingly, his affinity for fire had increased by a lot which he had found out after forming the seals of the basic Fireball Jutsu and ending up with an enormous ball of flames many times larger than the one he had been capable of creating before the changes to his body.

And it was so hot too!

He had removed his kimono after feeling the heat which left him in just his hakama as a light layer of sweat covered his body. He wasn't complaining though as it was just another increase to his Jutsu repertoire.

Unfortunately, he didn't bother to study any fire techniques aside from the Fireball one as it was an element he wasn't attuned to beforehand. He only remembered that specific one as Sasuke liked to use it and the hand seals were easy to remember.

But it was time to wrap thing up here as he had was quite sure he had been here for a decent amount of time.

And what better way to wrap a successful session off than by trying something new?

Naruto held his hand out with his palm facing upwards, similar to how he would prepare to form a Rasengan. But instead of forming the spiraling blue colored ball of chakra he closed his eyes and focused.

Searching inside of himself for his other source of chakra and he wasn't talking about the Bijuu. After finding it he focused before he attempted to pull it towards the surface, his face scrunching up as it was much more dense compared to his regular chakra.

He kept his eyes closed as he continued to push it to the surface and due to that he wasn't aware of what was happening in the palm of his hand as a ball was forming.

It was dark purple in color and incredibly dense, this much was evident from how cracks had started to form on the ground near his feet. Unaware of this Naruto continued to feed it chakra until the ground cracked audibly and caused him to open his eyes and stare at the purple ball in his palm.

He noticed his hand was trembling as he had trouble keeping it controlled unlike the Rasengan which he could hold without any issues. His danger senses were tingling the longer he stared at it and told him that letting it dissipate in his hand like he would with the Rasengan would not be safe for him.

So acting quickly, he thrusted his palm towards the side of the mountain that he was closest to and watched as it shot forward with high speed.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

A deafening explosion followed upon impact that shook the earth. The sudden gust of wind created caught him off guard and forced him to the ground as dirt and small rocks were kicked up and raining down everywhere.

He kept his eyes closed until the tremors stopped and fearfully opened his eyes which promptly widened to the point it was a wonder they kept in their sockets as he looked at the large crater that was now present in the side of the mountain. It was like someone had taken a large bite out of it.

Glancing around he took note that the barrier was still up and thanked the heavens for it would've been impossible to miss an explosion of that size otherwise. No doubt it would've put him in a lot of trouble with Yasaka and that was the last thing he currently wanted.

While staring at the crater for awhile he knew he couldn't leave it like that as that would simply raise too many questions that couldn't be answered without revealing the supernatural to the humans. And so, putting his fingers in a familiar hand seal he channeled an absurd amount of chakra as he created over a hundred clones and gave them the command to fill up the hole to the best of their capabilities as he was left with just enough chakra to make his way back to the palace. Or at least he hoped so as he dropped his head back.

He remembered seeing a small creek on his way here and was planning on cleaning himself there as it would be rude to return to the palace dirty as he now was. Picking himself up from the ground he marched over to where he had discarded his kimono before leaving the area, making sure the clones would pop ten at the time after they were done to not end up with a headache.

* * *

Yasaka hummed a soft tune as she strolled through her home. The ears on top of her head twitched as she heard faint voices coming from the living room and decided to check it out.

''Back already Naruto-kun?'' She asked upon seeing her fellow blond in the living room with his eyes glued to the television.

''Huh, Yasaka?'' Naruto blinked a couple times as his gaze shifted to her. ''Didn't hear you coming. But yes, i've been here for…'' He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall near him. ''An hour or so, a bit more perhaps.'' Yasaka nodded after hearing that.

''I see. Did you have any success as i assume you were able to find the area as i hadn't seen you coming by.''

''I did.'' He nodded. ''It wasn't that hard. And it was a success indeed. Or partially at least as i at least noticed i could go on for much longer than i had been able to do before. I just have to wait for a target to see if they are more powerful but i'd say they are if only from the damage i had caused to the surrounding area.''

''Really?'' She mused as she walked towards him before she sat down beside him. ''Curious, did you have anything to do with the brief spike in energy i had felt coming from the north? It was gone in a second so i think it had something to do with the barrier.''

''Uhmm… maybe..? I tried a new attack and the results were rather explosive so it might. No, actually i'm pretty sure it was my fault as the attack was rather powerful and i wouldn't be surprised as it caused the barrier to flicker off for a second or so under the explosive force.''

''That's good then. Just make sure to be a bit more careful next time, okay Naruto-kun?''

He nodded as she was looking at him with a pout on her pretty face. He also confirmed that she indeed was using the 'kun' suffix with his name and making warmth spread through him. ''I-I will, Yasaka-cha- Yasaka.'' He refrained from using an affectionate suffix behind her name.

Her pout only increased. ''Mou~ You can call me Yasaka-chan if you want Naruto-kun. It's only fair if i'm allowed to do the same.''

He blinked thrice before looking at those mesmerizing golden orbs of her as she nodded with a reassuring smile. ''A-alright.. Yasaka-chan.'' He still sounded a bit unsure but seeing her beautiful smile washed away his insecurities.

''Haaa~'' The blonde vixen then let out a drawn out sigh as she let herself lean against Naruto, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She felt his freeze up for a second before calming down though he did try to lean away from her which she didn't allow as she kept her head on his shoulder until he gave up after realizing this is what she wanted.

Yasaka was actually somewhat surprised with herself and how she was acting. A part of her telling her that she was moving way too quick but she ignored that voice for now.

It was nice, the way she was leaning against him. His body was really warm and welcoming which made her feel comfortable in a way she hadn't felt before. No doubt that his presence had part in it.

It actually reminded her the thoughts she had during breakfast this morning as a blush covered her cheeks which made her push her head more into his shoulder. A shiver then went down her spine as she felt her tails being brushed. Glancing down at Naruto's lap she saw he had one of her tails in his lap which he was running his fingers through. How she didn't notice this earlier she herself didn't know.

As she sat there with him, both enjoying the closeness between each other Yasaka knew then and there that this was something she could get used to. Wanted more of. Hoping he could be the one to fill the void in her life as her partner.

It would take time, of course. For while she already felt rather close despite the short time of knowing him, she didn't mind waiting a little longer to turn their relationship into a romantic one. They both had plenty of time to know another and she was going to make use of it as he was currently living with her anyway.

* * *

Chapter End.

Finished this much later than i had hoped to but with christmas happening and whatnot i had little time to focus on getting another chapter out..

Anyway, hoped everyone reading had a merry christmas and till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** I haven't had much interest in writing the past couple weeks so sorry for the late upload. Have been busy with life and finished up the new RE2 which actually managed to return the urge to finish up as i had written a part already. So yeah, hope you'll enjoy._

Chapter 3

* * *

Yasaka watched from behind her desk as Naruto entered her office, a small skip in his steps as he walked over to her with a small stack of papers in his hands.

''Here you go Yasaka-chan.'' He placed the papers neatly on her desk as he sent her a smile, one that she couldn't help but return with how innocent and warm the one directed at her was.

''Thank you Naruto-kun,'' She looked over the papers while nodding. ''Perfect, these are just the ones i've been waiting for.''

While Yasaka looked the papers over, Naruto had taken the time to sit down on the empty chair that was positioned on the other side of her desk. His arms resting on the wooden furniture as he seemed content just watching her work.

''Is there something you want to ask me Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka looked up from the papers and at him.

''No..'' He mumbled as he continued to stare at her before he shook his head. ''Sorry.. You're really beautiful, you know? And i can't help but just stare.'' He told her for what had to be the umpteenth time since meeting her.

It never failed to make her blush though, much like she was doing now as she could tell how sincere his words were. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as he brightened her mood just by being here.

It had been a little over a month now since she had found him wounded on the fields near the outskirts of Kyoto and she could honestly say that she was glad he had come into her life. Even if it was unintended on his part.

The past month she had spent the majority of her free time with the blond. Actually, thinking back she was pretty sure it was any of her free time. She had really gotten accustomed to him living with her, though she had so within the first day actually.

A week ago she had asked him if he wished to move out or continue to reside with and she was rather happy he had chosen the latter. Living her all by herself in a palace this big was rather lonely.

''Actually…'' Yasaka perked up as her eyes shifted back towards Naruto, a delicate eyebrow rising as she saw him blush. ''Would you uhm.. Would you mind helping me out with this?'' He held his hand out, palm facing upwards as a small blue flame formed, it flickered a couple times before it dissipated as if a small breeze came by.

Hearing what he was asking her, Yasaka couldn't help but feel disappointed for some reason, as if she had hoped he would've asked her something else she'd rather hear. The ears on top of her head drooped and a small frown adorner her face though Naruto didn't seem to notice those as he stared at his empty palm with his own face scrunched up in frustration. ''So uhm… You know what i'm doing wrong?'' He clenched his fist before reopening it.

Brought out of her thoughts, Yasaka blinked before asking him to summon the flame again the same way he had done before. Doing what she asked of him, Yasaka watched as once again a small blue flame appeared in the palm of his hands before, much like it had done earlier, flickered a couple times and then lost its power.

''And?''

Yasaka hummed. ''I think i know what you're doing wrong. From what i can see it seems that you're underpowering it. While it might be confusing for a beginner you actually want to use a bit more chakra than you think is necessary when creating FoxFire. I'll show you,'' Holding out her own hand, Naruto looked attentively as a blue flame burst into her palm. It was much bigger than when he would do it and he watched as shrunk a bit but didn't disappear like when he would do it. ''See?''

''Yeah..'' Naruto nodded. ''So i need to do it with in a burst as it seems to shrink either way.''

''Correct, it's impossible to sustain the flame otherwise.''

''Well, thanks for the help Yasaka-chan. Is there anything you need of me as i want to see if i have more success now.''

Yes, is what she wanted to say. ''I don't think so.. Will you be back for lunch?''

''Of course, how could i miss the opportunity to taste more of your delicious cooking? Anyway, see you later.'' He got up, waved her goodbye before turning on his feet and exiting her office.

Once he had left, Yasaka let out a sigh as she slumped back in her chair. A thoughtful expression marred her face as she wondered exactly why she felt do disappointed when he asked for her help.

What was she hoping that he would ask her? Perhaps if had asked her if she wanted to do something with him. Just the two of them. Or if he would've asked her out. She would accept an invite to go out if it was him who'd ask.

But alas, he didn't.

More time was needed, she guessed. During the talk they had back then where he told her of his life before meeting her she knew he was a troubled soul. She wasn't even sure if he knew what love is, at least so she assumed from what he told her. Love in a more romantic manner as opposed to one of a friend is what she meant.

Oh well. She had time, much like he did. They could live much longer than any normal human so waiting a bit longer wasn't much of an issue in hindsight. Still, part of her hoped it would happen sooner than later. Maybe she should spend more time with him, help him with his training and whatnot. Drop some hints here and there that she too was interested in him, some more direct and hope for positive results.

* * *

''Hey hime..'' Jiraiya greeted Tsunade softly as he entered her office via the window. A frown marred his face as he got a good look at his old teammate. She somehow looked to have aged a decade or two in the span of a month with visible bags under her eyes.

''Jiraiya..'' Tsunade greeted him with little to no enthusiasm which made the Toad-sage flinch a bit. ''Please, tell me you have some good news.''

''..Maybe?'' Though the look on his face made her wary. ''I've run by some of my contacts throughout the nations and asked if any of them has seen a hint of Naruto but they all came up blank. Unless something changed with his appearance in which that would be an attempt in vain. I have other news though and this is about the Akatsuki.''

''Akatsuki? Well, come out with it then.'' She asked impatiently.

''Well, the good news is that we can be sure he isn't captured by them as it appears they're searching for him as well. Several reports of duo's wearing black cloaks with red clouds of them were spotted all around the nations. And while i'm not sure if it's true but it seems they're panicking a bit after Naruto's sudden disappearance. Supposedly they have paused their hunt for the other Jinchuuriki.''

''...I see.'' Tsunade replied after a moment of thought. ''At least it's something. I just hope that wherever he might be he's okay. The fact that Akatsuki aren't having more success than we do fills me with hope though.''

''Me too hime, me too.'' Jiraiya hummed. ''I'll talk about the situation with Ma and Pa soon. Maybe they have more ideas on how to find him.'' Not waiting for a response, he jumped out of the window the same way he entered, leaving the Hokage alone in her office who stared at the pictures of her predecessors on the wall with a sad smile.

* * *

A blush adorned Yasaka's cheeks as she was watching Naruto from where she was currently standing. She found her fellow blonde in the palace's garden, underneath a tree and within the shadow it provided as he seemed to be in a meditation of sorts.

At least that's what she assumed as he was currently in a lotus position, his hands pressed together and the only movement being that of his rising chest with each slow breath he took. But that wasn't why she was blushing. No, the reason for that was because he was shirtless, giving her a welcome view of his lean muscles that showed off a light six pack that was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Nothing too crazy but enough that she wouldn't mind running her fingers over his abs in a similar manner that she had done back during when he was still in the hospital.

Yes.. Wouldn't mind it one bit and she unconsciously licked her lips in a rather sensual manner that could've enticed any man that would've seen it with his own two eyes.

But it wasn't as she was the only one here… Well and Naruto but his eyes were closed. Surrounding him were three balls of fire, blue fire or fox fire depending on who you asked. The balls made out of flames continued to circle around him. Was this some sort of training exercise for him? It was a bit surprising though as he seemed to have everything under control despite his visit to her earlier this day where he asked her for advice.

Was he some kind of prodigy then? No, Yasaka shook her head. She remembered him telling her that he was rather the opposite but seeing him now that was kind of hard to believe. She herself hadn't even thought about doing something like he was now showing her.

Then, without any sort of build up the surrounding orbs of flames were extinguished and his eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple times before his gaze landing on her and Yasaka noticed those deep blue orbs of his considerly brightened once they noticed her.

Before she could say or do anything, Naruto just.. let himself fall flat onto his back, taking comfort in the cold grass against his sweaty back. He'd have to take a shower later anyway.

Lazily he lifted his head after the sound of grass being involuntarily parted reached his sensitive ears. Her geta making light crunching noises as she would step on small rocks hidden within the grass.

Letting his head fall back onto the grass, he sighed as he stared up and the green leaves that covered the branches. His eyes swiveled to the side as Yasaka came into his peripheral vision. She was just standing there, next to his lying form, her hands resting on her shapely hips as she flashed him a pleasant smile.

''So, how long were you watching?''

''Hm? I don't know what you're talking about.'' She huffed.

''Really now?'' He inquired with a toothy grin, his eyes moving down from her face to the rest of her body, taking in her curvaceous figure that her outfit did little to hide.

''Oh~ Does someone like what he sees?'' She gave him a light nudge to his side with one of her feet.

''...Maybe, what about you?''

Yasaka's smile turned playful. ''Maybe~.'' She let out a soft giggle and the glare he sent her. Lifting one of her feet, she lowered it once it was one the other side of him so that she was standing with one of her feet on each side of his waist.

''U-Uhm Yasaka-chan?'' Naruto sputtered at what she was doing.

''Calm down Naruto-kun.'' The kitsune woman said softly as she slowly lowered herself so she was now positioned with her knees on each side of him. He swallowed audibly as his cheeks colored red. ''I said calm down..'' She muttered as she let herself go lower and lower and for Naruto time seemed to stop as he watched her every move until she was no longer supporting herself and instead straddling his waist, simultaneously putting a stop to his squirming.

''What are you doing!'' He tried to look everywhere but her. At the same time he was forcing his lower area to relax as he didn't want a certain part of his anatomy to rise with how she was sitting on him.

Yasaka just hummed as she sat there, head tilted slightly to the side as her ears were a bit droopy. She kept her hands close to herself though as Naruto had become and unmoving statue. ''You know…'' Yasaka began softly, unfolding her arms as she started lightly trailing her fingers up and down his arms that were laying limpy beside him. His fingers gave light twitches at her touch but his arms didn't move. ''...I've been thinking,'' She caught his hands with her own, spreading his fingers before intertwining them with her own. ''You obviously have feelings for me, don't deny as i've noticed so from the beginning.''

Yasaka noticed him squirm underneath her at her words and decided to comfort him as she rubbed circles on his hands with her thumbs. ''And i think that, i too have developed some sort of feelings for you.'' She didn't miss how his eyes widened and for a second darted to her before he once more looked away. ''I actually began feeling them the moment we met but didn't think much of it at the time, at least.. But, it seems waiting for you to ask me out is going to take longer than i would like. So,'' Yasaka smiled down at him. Her smile was different from the ones she usually sent him and it made him uncomfortable. Though not in a bad manner per se..

Faster than he expected her to move Yasaka let go of his hands before she let herself fall forward. He could only blink once before he saw her face was inches away from his. Even through Yasaka's haori he could feel her bountiful chest pressing against him as her hands were resting next to his head.

He swallowed audibly at their close proximity, a healthy blush on his cheeks as he could feel Yasaka breath against his face. Her eyes up close were mesmerizing though as those golden orbs seem to stare right through his defenses, making him feel more vulnerable than he felt in a long time. ''S-so w-what?'' He managed to get out as he could feel his lips getting dry.

''So i've decided.'' Her face moved closer and closer to his and Naruto tried to press his head into the ground behind him. Her face was now mere centimeters away from his and he could feel her lips brush up against his cheek. ''We're going out tonight. Your treat.''

Yasaka moved her head back a bit and was met with his surprised stare. ''Out? You mean like a d-date?'' She nodded as he looked bashful with his cheeks a rosy color.

''Yes, exactly like that.''

''Uhm.. A-alright but i've never done something like that before..'' Not to mention that back in Konoha the girls his age were all focused on Sasuke. Even Sakura who he had liked despite the dozens of times she had rejected him. It took until his trip with Jiraiya that he managed to grow out of his crush. If she wished to go after someone who rather shove their fist through their comrade's chest so be it. As long as it won't be on his behalf.

''That's okay.'' Yasaka softly rubbed his cheek with a couple of her fingers as she held a soft smile. ''It'll be my first time as well.'' Now that caught Naruto by surprise as he was sure a woman as beautiful as her would've some experience but apparently not. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel happy that he'd be the first in the same manner that she would be for him. ''Now, how about you go and clean yourself while getting ready for later tonight? I'll be doing the same.''

''I will.'' He told her with a nod and Yasaka sat back up. The two shared another lasting glance before she eventually got up which had him briefly frown as he felt quite content with her on top of him. She dusted off her clothes before giving him a wave after which she turned around and made her way inside.

He watched her leave, his eyes appreciating her form until he could no longer see her. ''Haaa~.'' He let out a drawn out sigh before moving one of his hands towards his heart lay and could feel it beat much faster than normal. Still, he couldn't help but look forwards towards later today.

He had a date with a beautiful woman who was interested in him just as he was in her! A part of him wondered if he was still dreaming. Oh man, if only those in Konoha could see him now. No doubt they thought he was still an orange wearing loudmouth. Peh, he cleared his mind of those thoughts. He didn't want to ruin his good mood because of them.

Jumping to his feet, he moved to where he had thrown his top which he picked up as he too began heading towards the palace. While it was still early in the afternoon, he needed to get everything ready as Yasaka's suggestion had came out of nowhere. He needed to get some nice clothes and look around for a restaurant or something he could take her.

* * *

Naruto looked himself over in the mirror for the tenth time in the past five minutes. He was nervous as hell, much more than he had been before in his life. Even back during the finals of the Chunin Exams years ago against Neji he had not felt it as severe as he did right now.

He lightly adjusted the kimono he managed to pick up earlier. It was a beautiful white kimono jacket mix that had branches filled with Sakura petals embroidered on it. With it he wore black fitting jeans that made a surprisingly good combination if he would say so as he stared at his mirror image.

The necklace he had won from Tsunade those years ago was on the display as well and finished his outfit.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall Naruto noted it was 7:10 PM. He had managed to book a reservation in one of the restaurants here in Kyoto at 7:30 and it was only a couple minutes walking.

The sound of knocking coming from the other side reached his ears, alerting him that it was likely Yasaka who's ready to go. He took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. ''Alright Naruto, you've experienced harder things in life.. How can this be any worse? You're going out with Yasaka, the woman you like.. At least she seems to like you as well so you've got that going for you..'' With a light shake of his head he marched up to the door and opened it, revealing that it was indeed Yasaka who had been the one knocking.

Upon seeing her, Naruto's mouth unconsciously opened as his breath was taken away. Beautiful, was the only word he could think of as he stared at her and even then he found that it didn't do her justice. There was just no word in his vocabulary that he could use to properly describe her as she was smiling towards him with her head lightly tilted.

He allowed his eyes to wander over her just as she was doing with him, taking in every inch of her and making sure to imprint it in his mind.

She was wearing a yellow kimono with a black obi around her thin waist. The kimono had a white interior and was open at the shoulder, presenting him with a view of her huge chest. He had an estimate of how large her chest was due to having seen her in her shrine maiden outfit along with feeling her press up against him earlier this day but even then he was still caught by surprise.

''You like?'' She asked him with a raised eyebrow though the amusement that was twinkling in her eyes told him she had clearly seen where he had been staring at.

''Ah.. sorry..'' He sheepishly scratched his cheek. ''But are you sure that's what you're going to wear?''

''Why, don't you like it?'' Her bottom lip trembled as she asked him and Naruto panicked, missing the glint of mischief that briefly flashed through her golden orbs.

''No, i do!'' He said quickly. ''It's just that, i'm a bit surprised, that's all. You look really beautiful though.''

''Awww~ Such a flatterer. But you look handsome as well. Shall we go then?'' Nodding his head, Naruto exited his room and made his way out of the palace along with Yasaka.

* * *

The streets of Kyoto were illuminated by the setting sun, along with numerous lanterns that hung of the side of the buildings both left and right.

And walking through those streets, Yasaka and Naruto made for an interesting sight, especially for those connecting the dots as they saw them close like that with the clothing both wore. Of course, that is if one wasn't distracted by Yasaka's plentiful chest that was on display.

Yasaka of course was aware of the eyes that were on them, more specifically her but did her best to pay them no mind. Brushing a couple strands of her long blonde hair to the side she glanced over to her date, noticing how stiff he was walking. She frowned for a moment before that frown turned into a smile as she reached out and took his hand in her own, moving a bit closer to Naruto who jerked at the unexpected touch.

''Don't be so stiff Naruto-kun, this is our date and i want to enjoy it.''

Naruto stared at her for a handful of seconds before he slowly gave her a nod and calmed himself down, his posture turning less tense. Taking notice of this Yasaka moved a tad bit closer and began leaning against him, using both her arms to entangle with his own and press it against her body.

''So.. Any hints as to where we're going?''

Naruto shook his head. ''No, it's a surprise. We're quite close though so be patient a bit longer Yasaka-chan.'' Despite pouting Yasaka complied as they continued to walk for a couple more minutes

After turning a couple corners they arrived at a small, cozy looking restaurant and Naruto held the door open for Yasaka who entered as he followed after her. They were met with a waitress whose eyes widened upon seeing them and greeted them before leading them to a table for two.

Naruto pulled out a chair for Yasaka who thanked him with a smile and accepted the gesture. She pushed her long blonde hair that was held in a loose ponytail and kept together by bandages as it was simply too long else.

Once Yasaka was seated he walked over towards the chair on the opposite of her which he sat down on. Staring at another from where they were sitting, gold met blue as their gazes met. Time slowly ticked by as they just looked at the other until Yasaka broke her stare in favor of looking around the restaurant Naruto had brought her. Genuinely impressed he had actually managed to find a restaurant that wasn't filled to the brim as it was usual here in Kyoto.

Not too long after another waitress appeared and stopped at their table. ''Uhm… W-would you two l-like to order something t-to drink?'' The waitress, a young girl looking to be in her early twenties asked with a nervous stutter. Or at least that's what they assumed as they noted she had trouble meeting Yasaka's eyes with her own.

''Yes, a bottle of Junmai-shu sake and two cups would be nice.'' Naruto answered with a easygoing smile on his face. He was sure the girl was about to faint if Yasaka were to address her as she was currently.

''A-Alright. I'll be back s-soon.'' She scribbled his order down on a small notepad she carried with her before leaving the pair.

Sharing a amused look with his date, Yasaka and himself let out soft chuckles. ''Poor girl.'' Yasaka mumbled before flashing him a smile. ''Still, i wasn't aware you knew my favorite sake.''

''I didn't. It's the one i like the most from the one i've had. I noticed our tastes are almost exactly the same so i just gambled. Thankfully it seems my insane luck is still there.''

''Oh? And you have some examples of this.. _insane luck_ i suppose?''

''I do actually,'' The words left him with such excitement Yasaka couldn't help but lean forward in interest. ''How about i tell you about the time i got banned from a casino back where i'm from.'' Before he could start his story, the waitress from earlier returned to their table carrying a tray that held the bottle of sake Naruto had ordered along with two small cups on a saucer.

''Here you go. Have you made any choice in what you'd like to order?'' The waitress was still nervous but she had managed to control her stuttering as she placed one of the saucers before Naruto and Yasaka.

Sharing a glance with her date to see who would order first he told her she could go first with a small incline of his head. ''Well.. I'd like a small plate of Sushi to start of with. You?''

''Hmm.. I would like the same.. Yes, Sushi for me as well please.''

''Alright, i'll be bringing your orders shortly. If you have any questions feel free to ask.'' The waitress gave a short bow before she left them alone.

''So, how about that story you were about to tell me before you were interrupted?''

"Right! Well, it happened a couple years ago when i was on the search for an important person with my then teacher…'' And so, Naruto began retelling Yasaka of his story. It was actually how most of the evening went. Him telling her stories about the missions he had done as a genin between their food, keeping the sad moments out as he didn't want to ruin the good mood they had going.

Before either realized it almost two hours had passed. The pair were laughing together as Naruto told her about one of his pranks he had done when he was younger. Empty sake bottles laid out on the table, showing that they both had quite the drinks. Though due to their body being different from normal humans they weren't as affected as they should've been.

Their time at the restaurant came to an end and Naruto paid for both Yasaka and his own food along with drinks before the two walked out of the restaurant back to the streets of Kyoto.

It was much less busy than it had been before. By now the sun had set and in its place was the moon that shone brightly in the night sky.

''I enjoyed that, you?'' Naruto looked at Yasaka.

The blonde kitsune woman sent him an affectionate smile as she rubbed up against him. ''I enjoyed our date as well, more than i thought i would honestly.'' Standing on her tippy toes Yasaka leaned in and surprised him by planting her lips against the corner of his mouth. She giggled after pulling back and seeing his expression as Naruto brought one hand up and lightly rubbed where she kissed him.

''...Uh..'' Unsure what to say he just blushed before much like earlier Yasaka intertwined their arms and brought his to her chest. His blush deepened and he gulped as he made direct contact with her breast that were still out for his viewing pleasure. ''Hey, isn't it cold like that?''

''No~. Most Youkai don't have an issue with the cold. You shouldn't either.''

''Now that you're saying that... Though i thought it was due to the prisoner i hold. I never really had an issue before i came here.'' He furrowed his brows together but wasn't able to mull over it long as he felt Yasaka tug on his arm.

''Naruto-kun, let's head back to the palace.''

''Sure, a nice walk to finish the evening sounds pleasant.'' The pair started walking. Without any warnings Yasaka decided to lean her head against his shoulder which he didn't mind. She had a nice smell to her and he wasn't sure what came over him as he suddenly paused making Yasaka lift her head and turn to face him.

''Something wro-'' Yasaka was cut off as Naruto cupped her cheek and felt something soft meet her lips. Surprised golden stared at equally surprised blue as the owner of those eyes appeared to be as surprised at his own actions as she was.

Yet, as their kiss progressed Yasaka let her eyes slowly flutter close, fully immersing herself in the feelings she was experiencing right now.

It was Naruto who first broke the kiss he initiated. He blinked a couple times as if not sure he had just done what he thought he did as Yasaka too opened her eyes, hers holding a glint of lust to them as she tried to lean in and be the one to capture his lips.

It wasn't until Naruto softly rubbed her cheek that she exited the trance she had been in and the glint disappeared and in its place came a blush. ''Naruto..'' She whispered out his name as she ran her tongue over her lips.

''Ah! i'm sorry Yasaka-chan! I'm not sure what overcame me.'' He averted his eyes downwards in shame.

She softly squeezed the hand she was still holding. ''It's fine Naruto-kun.'' He looked up to see her give him a reassuring smile. ''I'd be lying if i said i didn't like it.. But, let's just continue heading back okay?'' At his nod she quickly leaned it and gave him a quick kiss before she began walking and he had no choice but to keep up with her or be dragged along.

The journey back towards the palace was done in silence, both wondering how they would continue after this. For they both knew their relationship had changed into something much more.

* * *

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, letting his blue hues become comfortable with the outside world. A grunt left him as he rolled his neck, only to realize that he wasn't actually lying in a bed which was something he had assumed.

It wasn't until he realized that an extra weight was present and on his lap, accompanied by a comfortable warmth that he allowed his eyes to travel down, blinking a few times while he did so. He blushed when he had looked down as identified the weight as Yasaka. She was asleep on his lap, cuddled up against. His kimono was parted lightly which had resulted in her head resting against his bare chest.

Her arms were around him in an embrace similar as he was doing to her. Perhaps this was the reason for the comfortable sleep he had experienced last night as he felt more relaxed than he had been in the past two weeks. He couldn't help it as he was enthralled by her sleeping face. Her pink, pouty lips were parted slightly and he could her breathing softly due to it, her warm breath tingling his skin as he unconsciously tightened his hold around her.

A part of him wished they could stay like this forever as he felt warmth spread through his entire being.

Letting his eyes continue their path downwards from her face, taking in every inch of her pale, unblemished skin which seemed to be almost glowing with the small amount of sunlight that had entered the room. However, he quickly darted his eyes back up while sporting a blush several shades of red deeper compared to the one he had before.

The reason for this reaction? One of Yasaka's breast had slipped out of her kimono. The enormously large and soft looking mound jiggled a bit with each breath she took and he had to fight down the urge to not stare at it. ..It was hard, just as a certain part of his anatomy as he couldn't help himself. He had an inhumanly beautiful vixen sleeping in his lap which he was romantically interested in. He'd be more worried if he didn't have a reaction in response to the situation he was in.

He was internally debating whether he should… push her breast back into her kimono but didn't out of fear. What if she'd wake up to see him and accuse him of fondling her chest while she had been asleep? Or assuming it was him who had brought it out of her kimono in the first place?

Yeah. He rather not.

Getting his blush under control, he looked at her again, this time making sure to not let his eyes wander beneath her neckline. He gained a frown when he noticed some of her long, spiraling blonde hair was in direct contact with the ground as it had likely slid of the sofa.

So he grabbed it, reveling in its soft feel for some seconds before lifting it so it was no longer in contact with the floor. A soft sound left Yasaka as he began running his fingers through her hair, his fingers moving upwards where he'd lightly scratched her scalp.

''...Uwh.. Naruto-kun..'' His name left Yasaka's lips as nothing but a soft whisper as she leaned into his fingers still scratching her scalp while also rubbing the side of her face against his chest as she moved her head from side to side.

It was quite the sight, really. He'd come to understand that she was somewhat of a flirty woman during his weeks here. Not afraid of flashing him a bit of skin here and there on purpose even. She was a seductive minx if she wished to be and it was certainly effective on him and she knew it.

But now as he looked at her sleeping form.. Even with her guard down and looking defenseless as she did he just couldn't help but be captivated by her how she looked. It was just something he couldn't control despite how hard he tried and forced himself to.

Perhaps the changes he had undergone had something to do with it?

He didn't know but it was a possibility that made sense, somewhat. The sensation of something soft pressed against his lips brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked a couple times to see Yasaka awake. She still looked somewhat sleepy though. Her eyelids were lifted just enough for him to see her shimmering golden orbs of hers aimed at his which held a certain glint to them he couldn't quite decipher.

Though even if he was capable of doing so he doubted he would be doing so at the moment as he got over his surprise and slowly allowed his eyes to close as he pressed back and reciprocated the kiss. It was a bit weird.. It was only yesterday when they had their first kiss that he had initiated but it already felt.. natural.

As he felt Yasaka slowly pull back, his eyes reopened and briefly flashed down. The action wasn't missed by the blonde who seemed curious at the red that colored his cheeks before she too looked down. ''Oh!'' Somewhat embarrassed, she quickly acted by pushing her breast, one that was out in the open and jiggling with each breath she took back in her kimono after which she let herself crash against his chest, a longing sigh escaping her as she did so.

''Naruto-kun?''

''Mhm?''

''Can we go out again, soon? I really enjoyed last night and wouldn't mind a repeat.'' She tilted her head slightly so she could see his eyes.

''Of course we can.'' He flashed her a smile that sent a pleasant feeling spreading through her body. ''I too enjoyed our date. It went well for a first time, at least i thought it did. Though, does it mean i'll get more opportunities to taste your lips? They taste rather sweet, by the way.'' He reveled in the way her usually pale cheeks took on a rosy color before she nipped at his chest with her eyes narrowed in a playful manner. ''Alright, alright.. I'm just joking sheesh..''

Yasaka huffed before blinking. ''Wait, does that mean there will be no more dates?''

''Noo~!'' He quickly said to ease her worries. ''Like i said, i too enjoyed our date and i'll make sure there'll be many more. As long as you let me, of course.''

As his words reached her ears Yasaka leaned up as she captured his lips once more in a spine tingling kiss. She brought her hands up and ran her fingers through his soft blond locks while feeling his own wrapped around her waist. ''Of course i'll let you! You didn't think that after all of this i was going to let you go?''

''Well.. It was on my mind briefly but..'' He removed one of his hands from around her waist and scratched his cheek as he looked away.

''I understand.'' Came Yasaka's soft response as she cupped his cheeks and rubbed soft circles on them with her thumbs. It likely had to do something with his past, at least that's what she assumed. A certain event that might've happened that made him a bit insecure.

But it was alright. She would make sure to help him get over it as that's what she was for. As a woman to her man. Even if he was still a boy when it came to his age, the things he had gone through and experienced as a child resulted in him being more than a simple boy.

Age wasn't important to her or the majority of the supernatural. As long as they weren't an actual child which he clearly wasn't. He looked much older than his age as well which was a plus. She liked how he looked. His face held little baby fat and the thin, almost unnoticeable whiskers his cheeks sported. She had to look quite close to see them. That or directly touch them with her fingers or when she rubbed her own cheek against him. Did she already mention that she liked his hair? It was so spiky but soft as well. The sensations she felt when running her fingers through those locks were one of a kind.

Yes, if they kept their interactions up and he'd end up as her partner Yasaka would be very happy. He was everything she looked into a man she could love. Hopefully it would also put an end to the requests for her hand she loathed.

Pausing her state of thought, Yasaka moved her head so she could look at him to see he had a small smile on his face with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, she could tell from the rate of his heart and his breathing.

What she would give to spend the rest of the day in his arms where she felt safe. Alas, she had her own duties to attend which she could postpone much longer. And so, with a regretful sight she removed herself from his arms and got to her feet, noting Naruto opening his eyes to stare at her with a brief frown before it was gone.

''Are you hungry Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka asked as it was almost noon and so far neither had eaten anything since yesterday and had skipped breakfast.

''Now that you mention it..'' Naruto said as his stomach made a growling noise as it to let him know it agreed.

Yasaka giggled softly before giving a nod. ''I'll make us something to eat then. You mind helping out?''

''Sure!'' Getting to his feet, he was able to take a single step before he froze. His eyes were wide as he just stood there worrying Yasaka who watched as he slowly turned red.

''N-Naruto-kun?'' She asked, concerned as she took a step towards him. Then, without a warning he let out an ear splitting scream before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell forward like a puppet whose strings had just been cut.

Panicking with her own eyes wide, Yasaka acted quickly as she moved and caught him before his head could impact the ground. She wasted not even a second as she turned him around and let his head rest on her lap, one hand came up which she pressed against his forehead to feel that he was warm, no hot was a better term to describe what she was feeling.

Channeling energy - chakra - to her hands they were encompassed in a light blue glow after which she proceeded to place one of her palms to his forehead. She watched as his facial muscles that were tense slowly relax. His face was scrunched up with small twitches of his eyes here and there as she kept her palm pressed to his forehead as what she had done had made her hand much cooler.

It was a minute but one that might be the longest minute in her life as he eventually completely calmed down, his body unmoving with the exception of the rising and lowering of his chest which had calmed down too.

* * *

A deep frown marred Naruto's face as he rose to a sitting position. The familiar surroundings of the seal greeted him as he felt himself sitting in ankle deep water.

He grumbled as he staggered to his feet. It was unfortunate that his state of how he appeared here depended on how he was in the outside world. He waded through the water with long strides, his destination being where the Kitsune was located at and find out what had caused him to feel the pain he just did.

It felt like his blood was boiling along with the sensation of his body being pulled apart by some invisible force. And it had hurt on a whole new level.

''Oi!'' Naruto called out as he arrived in the large room that housed the fox. He could already see its form lying there, behind the bars with its head propped on its.. hands for it had no paws.

'' **Hm?''** The giant fox opened one of its eyes as its red iris found the form of its jailer standing near the bars before the very same eye closed. **''Mph. What do you want brat?''**

Naruto rolled his eye at the large fox and ignored how it addressed him. ''I'm quite sure you know what happened that caused me to end up here. Care telling me? The faster you do the quicker i'm out of here and you'll have your silence back.''

Silence reigned for a couple seconds, likely due to the fox considering whether or not it should indulge such information before deciding that it liked its silence more than the information was worth. **''The pain you felt was because you were being reverse summoned. Or attempted to at least as the invoker failed as the chakra required is even more than i have.''**

''I see..'' Naruto muttered as he looked down in thought. ''..I guess i should expect for it to happen again soon. Knowing who is summoning me, or at least trying to i doubt a failed attempt will be enough to sate them. Is there anything i can do to not have it happen? I'd rather not experience that pain again.''

'' **I do not know of such ways. Perhaps if you were a seal master you would be able to create a seal that would break the connection but since you aren't you're out of luck.''**

''Huh.. That really sucks.'' He clicked his tongue as he cursed beneath his breath. He didn't even bother to look back up towards the fox as his form slowly disappeared from the seal.

* * *

When Naruto blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw was the concerned expression on Yasaka's face as he felt one of her hands placed against his forehead which gave off a welcome cold as he felt that his entire body was way warmer than usual.

''Ah! Naruto-kun, are you okay!?'' Yasaka immediately asked him after letting out a gasp when she noticed he regained consciousness.

Despite his vision still being somewhat blurry, Naruto managed to give a weak nod as he pressed his head deeper into her lap as it was like a soft cushion. ''I.. I think so?'' He rasped out. ''Heh.. I don't think i'm able to help you out in the kitchen right now.'' He chuckled which was joined by Yasaka who giggled softly as she shook her head.

''It's fine. Your health is more important.'' She lifted his head from her lap, positioning him in a sitting position as she stood up before helping him to his feet and walking him over back to the sofa where she gently pushed him down. ''I'll go make us some lunch. After that you mind telling me what caused this?''

Looking at her he could see the genuine concern she had for him which was rather touching as he nodded. ''Of course.''

''Good. I'll be back soon with our lunch, don't go anywhere.'' She failed to stifle a chuckle at the look he sent her before she left the room. Watching her leave he couldn't help but notice the graceful and seductive manner in how she moved and was unsure if she did so deliberately or not. Regardless of the answer, it was nice on the eyes as she was still wearing that very same kimono from yesterday evening that clung and highlighted her figure that arose jealousy in any women, especially those of the supernatural world.

And to think that of all the people she could've picked, she choose him. Perhaps this was some higher being's way to apologize for his childhood and life in general before this? If it is, he welcomed it, honest.

He doubted he'd end up with someone else otherwise. Since he had been a child he wanted someone that cared about him and someone he could care about. A family of his own which he had yearned for after watching everyone around him with one and he was left alone. Even back when he was staying in the orphanage they had managed to make him feel like there was no one for him, even excluding him from any activities they would do.

It was painful. It was painful back then and it was painful right now even thinking about it.

Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't aware of how much time seemed to have passed until the scent of food reached his nostrils and he sniffed a few times as he returned to the outside world.

And as he did so he was greeted with the sight of Yasaka walking back into the room, her head moving lightly from side to side with each step she took. She was carrying a tray on which he could see two bowls and two plates which were the source of the delicious smell that had by now filled the room.

''I've returned.'' Yasaka placed the tray down as she sat down next to him. ''You seem to be doing much better now.''

At her question he diverted his attention from the delicious looking and smelling food to her where he gave her a nod. ''Because i do. Still need to loosen up some of my muscles though, probably take a long, warm bath or something later.'' He accepted the bowl Yasaka held out for him, staring at its content which consisted of steamed rice, pieces of chicken, egg and green onion which was used to finish the dish.

He licked his lips while his fingers twitched as he took the chopsticks in his hand. Before he dig in, he thanked Yasaka for making the dish which was returned by her smile as they began eating together in a comfortable silence.

''You know,'' Yasaka spoke up as she played around with her food a bit to tell him something. ''There's a onsen not too far from here. The hot water works wonders if you need to loosen up your tense muscles. I've used it plenty of times myself after certain days that had me tired. So if you want to i can arrange something?'' She looked at him and waited for his response.

''I.. I would like that. It's much better than a simple bath so if you could, i would be grateful.''

''Alright. I'll send someone over after we're done with the food.'' Flashing him a smile she returned to her food just as he was doing.

* * *

The door opened as Naruto entered the area that held the onsen. Already he could feel the change in temperature as the air was filled with steam that he could feel directly on his bare chest. He was naked with the exception of the towel around his waist and was pleasantly surprised to see that no one was here aside from himself.

A quick look around showed that the area surrounding the onsen was nice as well. A forest began not too far away which was separated by a small creek that ran in front of it. It gave a off a calming sensation that was rather pleasant.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time staring and that he could do so while actually enjoying the onsen itself, he made his way towards it where he proceeded to undo the towel and placing it down on a nearby stone neatly folded.

Naruto tested the water by brushing his feet against the surface, noticing the water was hot but not in an uncomfortable way. So with that in mind he sank one feet in first before following with the other. A long, drawn out sigh left his throat and he closed his eyes as he was submerged from the waist down in the comfortably hot water.

After a minute passed, or at least that's what he estimated he opened his eyes before slowly making his way towards the edge of the onsen, the side that would provide him with the beautiful view of nature.

He rested his arms on the tile flooring that surrounding the onsen after which he rested his chin on his arms. Time ticked by as he stayed in that position. His eyes had closed but he wasn't sleeping. Just resting. Though his awareness was severely less as he kept his mind empty of any thoughts.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind, followed by the feeling of two very large, soft and squishy mounds that were then pressed against his back with two smaller nubs that he could also clearly feel against his bare skin. It caused him to jolt up and freeze as he swallowed.

''U-Uhm..'' He couldn't find any words and what left it mouth were mere stutters as he could feel the two mounds move up and down against him.

''Hehehe~.'' A soft, mellifluous giggle met his ears as he quickly recognized the owner of the voice.

''Y-Yasaka?'' He asked and his answer came in the form of those same mounds moving up and down against his back once more. ''W-What are you d-doing?'' He was still unable to get his nerves under control as this was the first time experiencing something such as this.

''Hm? What do you mean~.'' Despite his current state he didn't miss the teasing tone her words held and a part of him wanted to turn around but a certain part of his anatomy had risen and that was a bit embarrassing to him at least.

''Well uhm.. wh-why are you here?'' He shivered as he felt her hands rub up and down his stomach.

''Oh? Didn't i tell you it was mixed bathing? Oops.. Guess i forgot!'' While the words she spoke made it sound like she was sorry, the way she delivered them clearly showed she had done so on purpose.

He felt her remove her hands from around him and then before he knew it she had spun him around. It happened so fast and unexpected he was unprepared when he laid his eyes on Yasaka's naked form, his eyes unable to look anywhere else as he was able to see a sight of what must've been the most beautiful thing in the world.

She was at least the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Completely naked, her breast were even larger than he could've guessed. Even earlier today when he caught a glimpse it didn't measure up to seeing those same two mounds right now. They were as big as own head and for reason wondered if it didn't hurt carrying those two around.

He briefly lowered his eyes to her flat stomach before moving up, staying a couple seconds more on her chest before finally reaching her face which was dusted by a pink hue on her cheeks, not comparable to his own crimson blush and he placed one of his hands near his crotch to hide the reaction he had gotten from both seeing her and of her feeling him up earlier.

''You like?'' Yasaka asked as she pushed her breast up with an arm before letting them fall and jiggle. Naruto didn't answer, or rather was unable to but she knew that he liked what he was seeing as his eyes were still on her form which she couldn't help but enjoy.

''A-Ah…'' Naruto tried to take a step back but forget that he was already at the edge of the onsen and so didn't get very far as Yasaka took a step closer until she stood in front of him. There was an inch or so of air between where her breast would touch his chest which could be closed by her leaning forward though she abstained from doing so.

''Hehe~.'' Again she let out soft laughter as she looked him over as well, her tongue coming out and wetting her lips. ''I too like what i'm seeing.'' She reached out and ran her hand down his chest but not moving beneath his waistline and he couldn't help but take a breath at her touch.

''Uhm Yasaka.. a-aren't we moving a uh.. a bit fast?''

''What do you mean?'' Despite the innocent question, it didn't stop her from reaching out and taking his hands in her own. Both of them as she even took the one he was using to hide his erection he was currently sporting as she then intertwined their fingers.

Thankfully she kept her eyes on his face which helped keeping him calm, or as calm as he could possibly be.

''I'm here to enjoy the warm water. I had no idea you'd be here as well.''

Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind so in the end he settled for a deadpan stare while Yasaka tried to make herself appear all innocent.

''Naruto-kun? How about you turn around and i'll help remove some tension?'' The blond stared at her for a handful of seconds before realizing that they were still both naked and the water didn't reach past his waist and it went a little further with Yasaka who was a bit shorter than him. Still, he wordlessly turned around and positioned himself the same way he had done when he was still alone in here.

Soon after he had done so he felt Yasaka press her chest to his back much like before, though much quicker and obviously in a teasing manner as his sensitive hearing caught the soft giggle she had failed to hold. Her breast then left his back and were replaced by her hands which were delightfully soft as she began working his muscles.

A mixture of suppressed moans and groans left him as Yasaka seemed to know exactly where she needed to apply extra pressure to massage the knots that had formed in several places. A relieved sigh left him each time she got rid of one as the effect was immediate. ''Ghhhk.. right.. there~.'' His eyes rolled into the back of his sockets as her hands massaged a certain spot he didn't even know he had any issue with.

But damn… it must've been some sort of highly sensitive spot on his body as his back arched involuntarily when she dug her palm deeper at that area.

''Mmmh. Your muscles really are tense, you know? Much more than i was initially expecting.'' She paused briefly while continuing the massage, moving towards different spots she had felt needed to loosen up too. ''No worries though~! That's what i'm here for. To help you relax.''

As the massage went on, Naruto got close to falling asleep several times, only to be pulled out of actually doing so whenever she'd hit a new spot. Still, it had him worn out enough that he could only nod in response to whatever she'd say.

Eventually, and much to his dismay her massage came to an end and he couldn't help the disappointed whine that escaped him. ''Uah?'' He let out a noise as Yasaka draped herself over his back. He decided to be considerate though and removed her from his back as he turned around and then sat in the onsen, the water coming to just beneath his neck.

He expected Yasaka to sit down in the water next to him, so he was visibly surprised when she decided otherwise and proceeded to take her spot on his lap in a similar manner to the one she had when he had woke up earlier this morning. He was glad she had decided to sit sideways though so she wasn't rubbing up against his member which was the last thing he wanted to happen right now. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Yasaka rested her head on his shoulder as she her time and enjoyed the warm water on her naked body. ''Oh~.'' She opened one of her eyes and stared at his face as she felt him run his hand up and down her back. It was quite nice and she couldn't help but press herself a bit more against him.

Naruto meanwhile was sporting a relaxed smile as he enjoyed the extra weight from Yasaka on his own. Something about direct skin contact with her always had him yearning for more and he couldn't help himself as pressed his lips against to the side of her head. It really did feel natural, showing her affection like he was doing now. Perhaps because she would actually return the affection he gave with her own.

The two stayed in that position in the onsen until the sun began to set. How long that was neither knew but it had been quite a while until Yasaka got off his lap and began making her way to where she had laid her towel which was on a stone next to his. He followed after her of course, his eyes occasionally moving downwards before quickly moving back up unaware of the smirk Yasaka held.

* * *

''Huaaaa~! What a loooong day.'' He was in his room, lying in bed while busy staring at the ceiling. It was both outside and in his bedroom. The only light coming from the moon that was shining brightly in the night sky and entered via the window that was left uncovered.

It was warm in the room and so he had his window wide open, enjoying the feeling of gusts of wind that occasionally came by. And glancing out of his window he could see the slow swaying branch of a cherry blossom that was outside.

Today really had been eventful as much more had happened than he thought would be possible. His cheeks turned red as the image of Yasaka, naked, appeared in his mind which he quickly banished.

Yeah, that had been quite unexpected though he wouldn't complain. That'd be rude and an insult to her.

He wondered how they were going to act onwards from this as like he had told Yasaka they were moving rather fast. Though a part of him welcomed her forwardness. Her small touches and kisses she would give him were nice and something he could get used to.

Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall he could just make out how late in the evening it was as he buried his head more into his pillow as he got ready to enter the land of dreams. His eyes barely closed before they reopened as his ears caught the sound of his bedroom door sliding open.

''Eh?'' He muttered softly as he turned his head to the side after hearing the door being closed. ''Y-Yasaka?'' He called out as he noticed a pair of golden eyes that were glowing in the dark room. The moon had moved and was letting in less light in than before.

''Shhhh. Naruto-kun?'' She stood next to his lying form and up close he could make out the night dress she wore that was see through from her chest down before turning opaque once it reached her crotch area. He couldn't help himself as his gaze wandered down her legs as certain images began to fill his mind.

''Mhm?'' He gave a grunt to show he was still awake.

''You mind if i.. If i sleep here.. with you? After last night i'm having trouble falling asleep by myself.''

''...'' Naruto was silent for a moment before he properly processed what she was asking of him. And a quick glance up at her face showed that she was being genuine with her question. ''Uhm, sure? I mean i'm not opposed to it..'' Last night must've had been one of the best night's of sleep he had and wouldn't mind experiencing it again. Something about a warm body resting against his own was very pleasant.

After telling her that he closed his eyes once more as Yasaka made her way towards the other side of the bed. Due to him having his eyes closed he missed the look of mischief that flashed across her face though he didn't miss the sound of something soft landing on the ground. But he didn't open his eyes as he really wanted to sleep.

Lifting up the covers Yasaka slid in bed and quickly moved towards Naruto where she proceeded to press herself up against him, intertwining one of her legs with his while resting her head on his chest. She felt him stiffen the second she her skin made contact with his and withheld the urge to let out a giggle.

''...''

''You're naked.'' Whispered Naruto after he took a couple deep breaths as he could feel her large breast press up against his side, one of them even resting on top of him.

''Hehehe~. Let's get some sleep Naruto-kun,'' She briefly leaned up and planted a kiss to his neck before going back to snuggling against him. ''Good night.'' Was the last thing that left her lips as she then closed her eyes and began slowly drifting off.

''Night Yasaka-chan..'' He whispered in return a minute or so after she did. Looking down at her sleeping form for some time longer as he had one hand resting on her back. His eyes never left her even as his eyes drooped before he too was asleep.

* * *

End Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Joyful laughter rang throughout Naruto's bedroom as the person in question was currently tickling the buxom blonde lying on the bed beneath him. It was early in the morning as rays of sunlight found itself into the room using the window and onto the bed.

''S-Stooop~!'' Yasaka let out a whine as she writhed on the bed, her tails were flailing around and lightly slapping against him. It was brief but for a moment she managed to control herself and took advantage of this by wrapping a few of her tails around his arms and putting an end to his onslaught as he had been tickling her sensitive spots. Her chest heaved as she took deep breaths of air, pouting cutely at that damn smile he wore while watching her.

''So… I guess that means i win?'' His white teeth sparkled as he flashed her a smile. In response Yasaka smacked him in the face with one of her free tails, sending him down onto the bed next to her.

Wasting no time, Yasaka rose before she sat on his waist, effectively straddling him. ''Hmm… I don't know, do you?'' She tapped her lips with one of her fingers as she put up a thoughtful expression though it failed to hide the mirth that could be seen dancing in her golden orbs.

Lowering herself down, she surprised him with a soft but passionate kiss that sent a jolt running through both of them. She had let his arms from her tails as she laid there on top of him, listening to the calming beat of his heart.

It had been what? A couple weeks? A month? Perhaps a bit more since that night where she had slept in the same bed as him. Aaaah~ It was such a pleasant memory! Since then, she had pretty much made his bed hers as well as sleeping in a large bed by herself after experiencing the warmth became an issue.

It just wasn't possible anymore. She kept moving about in her own bed, desperately searching for something or someone to be more specific that she could clung on to and share their body heat. In fact, the past two weeks she had been pondering about having him move out of this room and share hers.

It was larger than the one they were currently in as it was still a guest room. The bed there was both larger and softer along with the bigger bathroom that was attached to the room. The perfect room that was just missing a second person Yasaka could share her bed with.

They were a couple now. At least, she was pretty sure they were. He had taken her on several more dates the past weeks which she enjoyed immensely. They had shared several kisses and a bit of groping here and there. They had seen each other naked, multiple times now even when not including the time the two had spent in the onsen back then.

She was happy and could tell he was too. He was the missing link in her life that she had been searching for. A person she could trust and returned her trust with his own. Her life partner, a mate that she would be able to grow old with and have a family with.

Yes. The only thing that awaited them was to consummate their relationship, something she had been looking forward to and fantasizing about in secret. Though she was quite sure he had the same thoughts running through his head as her. She was sure he'd be elated to know that she hadn't been touched by any other man that him. While she no longer had her hymen she never had slept with someone before. Usually she'd push through her mating season with the simple help of her own fingers and she was looking forward to going through it with an actual person.

In the past she had gotten numerous offers of Youkai or other supernatural beings that loved to help her get through her heat period but she denied each of them. And now after meeting Naruto she was glad she had as she had planned to give herself to him either when her next heat period arrived or when they'd consummate their relationship, whichever would come first.

''Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest as she gazed at him.

''Hm?'' Her fellow blond hummed as he paused his hands that he had been using to rub her just behind her ears, eliciting soft purring noises from her.

''No, it's nothing.'' She gave a soft smile before resting her head back onto his chest.

''Oh.. alright.'' He went back to rubbing her head as he stared up towards the ceiling.

The pair was engrossed in nothing but the warm presence of the other and so, neither of them noticed a brief flash of light that appeared in the room, partly covered up by the sun that was close to shining in Naruto's face.

After the bright flash happened, a woman could be seen standing in the room. She blinked a couple times as she looked around, her long raven colored hair following her movements until her eyes, golden like small suns themselves.

The woman's eyebrows rose when her gaze came to rest on the two people she was seeing lying on bed as she found herself in a.. bedroom of all places. ''Yasaka?'' The woman asked as she noticed the nine golden tails swishing in the air behind the woman. Her voice held a regal tone to it along with a commanding undertone that complimented it well.

Hearing a voice that belonged to neither of them, Yasaka quickly moved into a sitting position while turned towards the source of the third voice in the room before a gasp left her parted lips. ''A-Amaterasu-sama!'' She exclaimed in shock at seeing the goddess who was in the room with them before quickly blushing as she wondered how long she had been there

Naruto leant up a bit, supporting himself using his elbows as he too looked at the newcomer. He had his eyes narrowed a bit as he could sense the strange aura of the woman Yasaka called Amaterasu. Gears in his mind began to turn though he kept silent as he had a suspicion that there was more to the woman that he could see at first glance.

Her name being the same as the Shinto Goddess of the sun was something that had peaked his interest as well.

''You know, i've been trying to get in contact with you these past couple of weeks..'' Her eyes shifted over towards the other blond who Yasaka was sitting on. She refrained from raising an eyebrow as he seemed a bit.. young. ''But i see now why you've not been responding.''

Amaterasu couldn't stop the corners of her lips curving upwards at seeing Yasaka's cheeks turn red at her words.

''Amaterasu-sama!'' Yasaka cried out as she felt embarrassed from her words.

''Hihihi~ You know i'm just joking with you Yasaka. Still, i didn't expect this when i came down here.'' Her eyes flickered over towards the blond on the bed with her and Yasaka understood.

''Then why are you here Amaterasu-sama? I admit i hadn't realized you've been trying to contact me as i was busy with personal matters.''

''Yes, i can see that. As for why i tried to contact you? A while ago we registered an unknown energy that appeared here in Kyoto. Initially we didn't think much of it and assumed it would leave Shinto territory but as weeks passed it was clear it did not. I wanted to meet with you and ask if you have more information as the energy signature was rather large.''

Yasaka and Naruto exchanged glances, something that did not go unnoticed by Amaterasu before the blonde Kyuubi got of the bed, slightly adjusting her kimono as it was threatening to show Amaterasu more than she wanted to.

''Let's discuss this somewhere more appropriate if that's okay with you.''

A wave of her hand was her answer. ''That's fine. Will he be joining us?''

Yasaka gave a slow nod. ''Yes.. I think it would be wise to have the subject of our conversation present.''

''Huh?'' Was Amaterasu's response as she watched Yasaka leave the room. She then glanced over towards the other blond who too had gotten off the bed as she processed the fox woman's words. It wasn't until she was the only one left in the room that she snapped out of her dazed state and quickly hurried after them.

* * *

''So that's how it is.'' Amaterasu mused as she was looking at Yasaka and the other blond she now knew by Naruto. They were currently in an office of sorts that was near the front of the palace. She was sitting in front of a desk while they were sitting beside each other on the other side. ''While i'm glad to know it wasn't anyone dangerous i still would've liked it if you had reported him to me, at least so we'd be aware of his presence here.''

''I'm sorry Amaterasu-sama.'' Yasaka bowed her head. ''I was going to but i've been quite busy these past months and forgot.''

With her head still bowed, Yasaka wasn't able to see the smirk on the sun goddess' lips unlike Naruto who did. ''Yes, i saw you were quite.. 'busy' earlier when i came here.''

''Eh!?'' Yasaka sent her a shocked look as her tails swished around, rubbing her own blushing cheeks while doing so.

''Hahaha. I'm just joking with you Yasaka-chan,'' A more affectionate suffix was used as Amaterasu smiled at her. ''Though, i have to say i'm glad to see you've finally found a partner after so long. You seem much happier than you did last time i came by. So since you two are a couple..? I can send offers i've received for your hand back.''

''Uwgh.. They still haven't stopped?'' Yasaka made a face as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Amaterasu shook her head as she sent her an empathic look. ''I'm afraid they haven't. Some of them don't seem to know what 'No' means and keep sending more letters.'' She then turned to Naruto. ''You should consider yourself quite lucky, Naruto. The amount of men she has rejected over the years is impressive. Yasaka-chan here is a very sought after woman in the supernatural world, having gained the interest of Devils, Fallen Angels and Gods from other pantheons that want to make her their wife. I'm not sure what's different about you compared to those that came before but i look forward to finding out.''

''Are we done here Amaterasu-sama?''

The sun goddess nodded as she stood up but then paused. ''Actually, i almost forgot but why do i sense the lingering presence of death around you? I doubt you've come in contact with Shinigami since you've been here only a couple months.''

'Shinigami?'' Naruto repeated as a confused expression marred his face he had scrunched up. His eyes then lit up as he remembered a piece of information Jiraiya told him during their three year trip. One of the few useful things he learned from that perverted toad. And it seems the two women in the office noticed as well as they looked at him to continue. ''When i was born a.. Kyuubi attacked the village. In order to save the village they had sealed it within me..'' He frowned briefly at that. ''And in order to seal it they had invoked the Shinigami to help as it was too powerful to do on their own. So yeah.. I'm pretty sure that must be why but i'm not sure if it has any connection with the Shinigami here though judging from how you were able to sense it i think it does, somehow.''

''Interesting.. But yes, i can sense that the energy is the exact same. I might visit him later and have him answer some questions as he never told me he has done anything of sorts. He usually keeps to himself and sends out underlings. He also doesn't do much other than send over souls of the deceased in Shinto territory.''

''Could you come back if you managed to get something out of him?'' Naruto inquired of her. ''It would be nice if he knows any way of entering the world i'm from.''

''You want to leave?'' Yasaka asked as she frowned at him.

''No! No, no, no, i didn't mean it like that. I like it here, and prefer it to where i'm from and hope to continue living here.. with you.'' The latter was said in a soft whisper but was still heard by the other occupants in the room. Amaterasu smiling at his words and how Yasaka cheered up at hearing that. ''It's just that there are some people there who're likely worrying themselves to death over me and i just want them to know i'm safe and well.''

''How considerate of you.'' Amaterasu smiled as she already began to have an idea of the kind of person he is. ''If something comes out of this i'll be sure to drop by. That's all for now. Nice speaking to you again Yasaka-chan, you as well Naruto and i hope the next time i come by the two of you have made it official.'' She winked at their flushed faces before with another flash of light she was gone.

A moment of silence reigned during which Naruto and Yasaka stared at another before it was broken by the former. ''Huh, she was nice. Much nicer than i imagined someone like her would be. Are they all like her or is she a special case?''

''Hmm.'' Yasaka hummed as she thought it over. ''Her brother, Susanoo is like her. Inari is similar as well. I haven't met others but i heard from Amaterasu-sama herself that they are different. Aside from them i know the Greek Gods with the exception of Hades and Ares are somewhat eccentric if not a bit perverted..'' The deadpanned stare that accompanied her words told him all he should.

''..Alright then. Say, do you have anything planned for today?''

''No, i don't. Why?''

''Just because. You mind spending the day together then? I was planning on taking a nice, long walk and having you join me would be nice.''

''I'd like that. Where are you planning on going though?''

''Bamboo forest. I read about it and wanted to see it myself. The weather outside is nice as well which is a plus.''

''Okay.'' Yasaka nodded. ''But let me make us some lunch as i assume we'd be gone for a while.''

''Want me to help?'' He asked and got his answer as she took his hand in her own and walked out of the office into the direction the kitchen was at.

* * *

Eight pairs of eyes watched impassively as the last remnants of Bijuu chakra was sucked out of the Jinchuuriki of the four tails, his lifeless body harshly impacting the ground afterwards.

''That's four now eh, Itachi-san?'' Kisame muttered to his partner, having been the one to reel the Jinchuuriki in all by himself. ''Only five more to go now. Say leader-sama, any update on our other target?'' Referring to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who's been hot news ever since he went missing.

''No. So far we've got nothing and Zetsu has had no luck either. Thankfully the Kyuubi is sealed last so we'll have some time. If it comes down to it Zetsu reported that there's a boy trained as a monk at the fire temple who has traces of Kyuubi chakra in him. But that's only our last resort.''

''Then what do you want us to do in the meantime then, leader-sama?'' Itachi's soft, monotone voice rang through the cave they were in.

Pain shrugged. ''Do whatever. Hunt bounties or something and keep an eye out for any hunter nin that are sent out after you. By now all of the five villages knows us and are actively searching for us. We'll meet again when the Gobi is ready to be sealed.'' With that he broke the connection as the holograms belonging to the rest of the Akatsuki disappeared until it was only him and Konan who were left.

''Wouldn't it be wise to have them help out the other members in capturing the Bijuu?''

''No. Each of them have been given an assignment and if two S rank shinobi can't even capture a single Jinchuuriki then they're not even worthy of their rank. So far the only ones that have been trouble had been the Nibi and Yonbi and that's only because their Jinchuuriki knew how to harness their powers. According to Zetsu the only trouble ones left will be the Six and Eight tails which i will get myself as they too are able to harness their Bijuu, especially the Jinchuuriki of the Eight tails is considered a perfect Jinchuuriki and brother to the Raikage who i expect to fight as well.''

''If you say so, Pain. By your leave.''

* * *

''Hiya!'' The sound came from the training ground that belonged to the Hyuuga Clan. A figure could be seen there repeatedly lashing out against a log with quick pokes before finishing with a palm strike which caused the log to explode into splintering pieces.

The person responsible for the log exploding jumped back as to not get hit, panting a bit as they had been at it for the last half hour.

''Hinata-sama,'' A voice came from behind her, prompting her to turn around to see her cousin, Neji standing there with a frown. ''Don't you think it's wise to take a break? You've been at it for quite some time and i doubt it's good on your body if you keep this up.''

Hinata shook her head. ''Sorry Neji-nii-san i can't. I have to be strong for when Naruto-kun returns. I need to be able to stand beside him and perhaps t-tell him how i f-feel.'' Despite how much she had improved she was still unable to completely rid herself of the stutters whenever a certain blond was the topic.

Seeing how she was determined Neji could only let out a sigh. ''Very well, at least be mindful of your own health. It would do no one good if you end up passing out or damage yourself in the long run.'' Neji turned around and began walking off before he paused and looked over his shoulder. ''By the way, the rest is meeting up at Yakiniku for lunch in half an hour. Just thought i'd let you know.'' Despite not looking at him Hinata still nodded.

''Hai, tell them i'll be there.'' With that said she moved over to another log and began attacking it as well, repeating her previous movements as Neji left her by herself.

* * *

It was peaceful.

The only sounds that were heard were those of their own footsteps and the whistling of birds around them. It really added to the beauty of the place as it was a great way to clear one's mind of their thoughts.

''I've been wondering..'' Naruto mused as he looked to his right where Yasaka was resting her head on his shoulder as she was leaning on him as they walked. ''You said you're able to transform into a fox, right?'' At her hum of confirmation he continued. ''Would i be able to transform into a fox as well?'' He couldn't help but ask as the prospect of running around as a fox was pretty cool in his mind at least.

''..Maybe?'' Yasaka moved her head a bit so she could stare at his face. ''According to what you said and what we discovered it seems to have altered your DNA and turned you into a Youkai so theoretically you should be able to. We could try one of these days somewhere secluded as i'm unsure how large your fox form would be if you have one.''

''Right. I remember you telling me that yours is rather large though i wonder how it would compare to the ball of fur i have in me which is around forty meters give or take, not counting the tails which are as big as its body.''

''That big?'' Yasaka let out a gasp as she lifted her head from his shoulder. ''That's double the size of my fox form and then some, not counting the tails either.''

''Yeah, one of its eyes is bigger than me. It makes for quite an imposing sight.'' A period of silence followed as the pair continued their walk through the forest before Naruto suddenly spoke up. ''I'm just glad i didn't end up with those stupid looking ears it has.'' A strangled grunt left him as he felt his chakra burn as if it heard his comment.

''Are you okay?'' A concerned Yasaka asked as she took note of his pained expression.

''Yeah.'' He flashed her a smile as he closed an eye, ignored the burning sensation that slowly tapered off. ''Is it normal for there to be not a single person here? I had hoped it wasn't busy but we've been walking for quite some time now and haven't come across a single person.''

Yasaka blinked at his words as she realized he was right and it most definitely was not normal. ''..It's not.'' She straightened herself and became more alert as Naruto did the same. Their eyes darting around, fingers twitching and ready to take action at moment's notice.

Without a warning Naruto's arm shot up as he placed Yasaka behind him. Holding in his hand was a light spear he had caught which had been aimed towards Yasaka's back.

''I know you're there!'' He called out as he let his gaze roam there surroundings. No reply came however and no one showed themselves either. So with narrowed eyes he twirled the light spear in his hand before throwing it like he'd do with a kunai, sending it flying towards a seemingly random area in the forest.

''..That was close.'' A male's voice was then heard and they watched as the air distorted like some kind of illusion was broken, revealing a trio of black winged men floating in the air where he had sent the spear flying.

''Fallen Angels.'' He heard Yasaka growl out from behind him as she stepped forward. ''You three! Why are you trying to kill us? Does Azazel want a war to break out!?''

To her surprise they scoffed. ''Azazel? That perverted idiot is none of our concern. He's too busy playing with Sacred Gears and fooling around and we had enough of him. If it wasn't for his wings we would never have followed him to begin with.'' Sneered the four winged Fallen which they assumed to be the leader of the three given that the other two only had a single pair of wings.

''Indeed.'' One of the two winged ones said next. ''We had enough of listening to the man preach about peace and that shit. We're Fallen Angels, commiting sins is in our blood. It's a shame you managed to survive though but after seeing you i think we have to thank that blond over there. While impressive that he caught our spear we'll make sure to kill him quick before we're going to have some fun with you.'' He leered at her, licking his lips as he was taking in Yasaka's form, pretty much unclothing her with his eyes.

''I take it we aren't your first target?'' Naruto asked as he calmed himself after hearing what they were going to do with Yasaka, even if the chance of that happening was pretty much zero as he had no doubt she could easily dispatch of them. It appeared that they didn't recognize her though which worked in their favor.

''Of course not!'' Their leader said as he let out a pleasurable sigh. ''There's a reason it's so devoid of humans. Aaaah~ Their screams were like music to my ears, especially those of the women we wore out.''

Naruto sent a concerned look at Yasaka as he noticed her fist clenched tightly as it was clear what they were insinuating what had happened here, in Kyoto which is under her care. So having heard enough Yasaka let out her ears and tails, reveling at how quick they shut up and their expressions turned fearful as they realized they screwed up.

Guessing that they were likely going to flee, Naruto moved in a burst of speed as he appeared behind the three and planting his feet into the back of the leader with enough force to send him crashing to the ground in front of Yasaka. Still in the air he rotated his body and lashed out with another kick to one of the remaining Fallen who was hit in the side of his head and sent flying back, breaking a couple bamboo stalks with his body.

The remaining Fallen tried to flee after seeing what had happened to his two comrades. He didn't get far however as Naruto just managed to grab a hold of his leg and pulled him down before delivering a flurry of punches to certain areas of his body, mainly his arms as he could feel his bones break from his chakra enhanced punches.

Meanwhile, as Naruto was busy with his opponent Yasaka made quick work of the proclaimed leader who had crashed harshly into the ground by breathing out a stream of blue flames, courtesy of her Fox Fire. She made sure to hold back as she wanted each of them captured for their crimes. So when she stopped breathing flames it showed the apparent leader lying face down with his back burnt. His wings were no longer there as she had burned them off.

Looking over at Naruto she saw him standing up as another unconscious Fallen laid at his feet after having been sent to the ground and having had him landing on him while driving his knees into his chest.

Naruto dragged him towards his leader by his leg where he then proceeded to drop him on top of him, exchanging glances with Yasaka as their third member should still be around as neither had noticed him leave. Creating a couple clones to watch over the unconscious ones just in case they would wake up as the pair walked towards several bamboo stalks had been brought down.

They both could see an arm sticking out from beneath a pile of bamboo which has Naruto raise an eyebrow as he was quite sure he hadn't kicked him that hard.. But oh well. He lifted a couple of the stalks before much like he had done with his friend dragged him out of there and over to the rest.

''So.. what now?'' Naruto asked Yasaka as he stood with her next to the pile of unconscious bodies with his hands resting on his hips.

''Can you spike your chakra? It should act as a beacon and result in some Tengu arriving who can take them in custody.'' Complying with her words, Naruto formed a Ram seal with his right hand as he released his chakra in a sudden burst, more than enough to be sensed through out Kyoto by anyone that's a sensor.

It didn't take long before the first couple Tengu arrived who bowed in respect towards Yasaka who then pointed at the bodies on the ground. ''I want them locked up in jail while being monitored. Also, i want the rest of you to search the forest and bring back any bodies you might find, make sure to tell anyone that arrives to join in. Naruto-kun and I will be heading back and i'll be sending a message to Azazel and request a meeting regarding what has transpired here. let's go Naruto-kun.'' She tugged on his arm as they began making their way back towards the palace as the Tengu went to work.

* * *

''Hmph! The nerve of that man!'' Yasaka grumbled with a huff as she plopped herself down next to Naruto where she proceeded to quickly snuggle up against.

''You talking about this Azazel person?'' Naruto questioned as he rubbed her back in hopes of calming her.

''..Yes.'' Came Yasaka's muffled answer as she buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent which she had come to like and often helped her relax.

''I see. I take it you manage to arrange a meeting of sorts?'' He felt her nod as her arms wrapped themselves around him in a tight but welcoming hug. ''And what's been decided?''

''He'll be coming here next week, friday to be exact to discuss the repercussions for what his men have done. For despite them claiming they were acting on their own with Azazel being Grigori's leader the fault also lays with him.''

''Mmhm.. Do you want me to be there as well?'' He whispered into the ears on top of her head, making them twitch cutely before he gave them a playful bite.

''Mhm!'' Yasaka jolted as her grip on him tightened before leaning back and sending a adorable glare. ''Yes, it would be nice to have you next to me during the meeting. Changing topics, do you want to move out of your room?''

''Eh! Move out in what way? Where am i going to sleep then?''

''My room of course.'' She said matter of factly as his chin came to rest on top of her head. ''I think now is a good time, right? I mean, we've been sleeping together in your room the past weeks and as nice as it is, the room is a bit small at least compared to my bedchambers which have been empty. We're a couple now, right? So it's normal.. i think?''

Naruto chuckled warmly as Yasaka rambled on, silencing her as he leaned back and lifted her face by her chin before claiming her lips in a soft, tender kiss which was reluctantly broken. ''Sure Yasaka-chan, i'll have some clones move my stuff over later.'' The radiant smile she graced him with assured him that his choice was the right one.

* * *

Chapter End.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Quite a large part of this chapter consist of a lemon between Naruto and Yasaka which is needed for their relationship to progress even furthur. Just a warning incase this chapter disappoints you.

Chapter 6

* * *

The air in the room was tense.

Very, very much so and to claim otherwise would be nothing but disingenuous. He was sitting at a table, an ordinary wooden one that was in a decent sized room. Sitting in the chair next to him was Yasaka, clad in her shrine maiden attire and currently her golden orbs were staring at a pair of violet ones which were also the cause for the atmosphere in the room.

Azazel was name. A Fallen Angel with twelve wings and the leader of Grigori who was here on request of Yasaka regarding the event that had taken place earlier this week. The man was tall, his hair was black with blond bangs a shade different than Yasaka's or his.

He sat there with one leg thrown over the other, a smile on his face as he watched Yasaka, a tad bit too intense for Naruto's liking.

Yeah, he didn't like the man. Mainly due to how he was eyeing Yasaka since arriving here. He easily recognized that look as he had seen it in several men when he and Yasaka would be out on a date. It was a look of interest, though the man sitting there didn't even bother to hide the lust that was there when he first arrived.

He was happy however to see Yasaka's stoic act, not responding to anything the man was trying to do as he had been called here to handle matters between their factions. And a part of him relished as he caught the brief flash of frustration in Azazel's eyes when Yasaka placed her hand on his as if she had been reading his thoughts.

''You still haven't answered my question, Azazel-san.''

''C'mon Yasaka-chan,'' Azazel threw his hands up, missing or not paying attention to the twitch of her left eye at the suffix he was using with her name. ''They said it themselves didn't they? They were acting on their own as their views don't align with mine.''

''First of all Azazel-san, i prefer if you refrain from adding such a suffix to my name. We are not that close and there are two people that i allow to call me as such. Secondly, don't come here with that. As leader of Grigori it is your duty to control your people as at the end of the day they're still Fallen Angels even if they claim they're not associated with you. You know we have retrieved over two dozen bodies from there? Man, woman and even children with the women showing signs of rape while the other two were all brutally murdered. As the ruler of Kyoto i can't have that happening under my watch. Amaterasu-sama was very angry when i had informed her of what had transpired.''

When Yasaka mentioned the Shinto goddess of the sun even Azazel straightened in his seat. It was expected of course. Of all the pantheons the Shinto gods were known to be the closest to their admirers, especially Amaterasu who loved her people as they did her.

It didn't help that her position as supreme goddess wasn't just for show as her domain over the sun eclipsed even Apollo and Ra's combined.

''Then what are you asking of me?'' Frustration leaking into his voice as he stared at the busty Youkai sitting there.

''I'm asking you to get a hold of your people! Of the three major factions it are Fallen Angels who keep causing problems. Angels stay up there in heaven, the devils mostly keep themselves down in the underworld with the exception of a select few but at least they behave! Everytime it are the Fallen that cause problems and after a short discussion with Amaterasu-sama we decided to ban any Fallen from entering Kyoto.''

''What! You can't do this! Please rethink what you're saying.''

Yasaka shook her head which in turn also made her chest shake, something that had Naruto's attention. ''I wish i could but i can't. This wasn't the first time it happened and i'm afraid if we wouldn't do something it wasn't going to be the last time either. Starting from Friday, Fallen Angels are no longer welcome in Kyoto. If they're spotted they'll be kindly asked to leave and if they don't comply we will use force. I hope you make sure to inform your people of this as they have no one to blame but themselves.''

Azazel opened his mouth ready to protest but a single look from Yasaka had him close his mouth without uttering even a single word. He could see it. She was set on the rule and no protest or anything he's say would change her mind.

He glanced at the blond sitting next to her. Several emotions flashing across his eyes as he wondered what was different about him. What made her choose him over the dozens that came before him, himself included. He wasn't a devil that was he sure of. He looked to be not even in his twenties, a mere boy compared to himself. And he could sense his power which while seemed impressive for someone his age wasn't anything to write home about and definitely not close his own.

So what was it?

Everyone knew women, especially those in the supernatural were attracted to power but what made Yasaka so different? A woman that was sought after by any hot blooded male, single or not but rejecting any man up until now.

Something about the blond had to be special. He couldn't think of any reason otherwise. He'd have his men back in Grigori find out everything about him. While not a threat per se, something about him had Azazel on guard even unconsciously.

''I see i won't be able to change your mind on this. Very well then.'' Azazel then stood up and spared the other two persons in the room a look before he turned around and exited the room.

Once she was sure she couldn't sense him anymore, Yasaka let out a long and heavy sigh, her shoulders sagging as her stoic expression morphed into a frown.

''Something wrong Yasaka?'' Naruto asked her as he moved his chair closer to hers, placing a comforting hand on her back which he began to rub up and down and caused her to lean into it even if she wasn't aware she was doing so.

''Sometimes i regret being born into this position…'' She muttered softly as she turned towards him, her eyes showing him how tired she truly was along with the strained smile she wore. Unable to bare seeing her like this, Naruto lifted her up and placed her in his lap without any protest and held her close, pressing his lips to her temple and enjoying her body pressed against his.

Naruto was caught off guard however when Yasaka suddenly turned her head and mashed her lips against his. Her soft hands came up and cupped his cheeks as he was still stunned, allowing her to deepen the kiss and slip her tongue in which proceeded to roam the inside of his mouth.

It wasn't until he felt her grinding back and forth in his lap that he snapped out of his stupor as his tongue started to engage hers as saliva was exchanged. The couple were moaning in the other's mouth as Naruto's hands were busy kneading the flesh around her hips.

''Ya- ..Yasaka..'' Naruto managed to get out as they parted from what had to be their most intense kiss yet. He tongue flitted over his lips, now moist from a mixture of their saliva as they were both panting. His eyes searched out hers and when they met, his breath hitched in his throat. He was staring at orbs of molten gold and reflecting a handful of different emotions but the one at the forefront was lust, followed closely behind by another one that was directed towards him and had his stomach flutter.

''Naruto…'' Came Yasaka's soft murmur. ''I.. I want this~'' The words left her throat with a purr as she lowered her hand between them where it came to rest right on top of his crotch as she returned to slowly grinding back and forth on his lap.

Naruto swallowed. His hands were shaking as Yasaka continued her ministrations but the shaking was from what she wanted, which was him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in her either but god he was nervous as well.

Depending on his answer he was going to lose his virginity and make their relationship official, she'd be his and he would be hers. A single look in those needy orbs of her sealed his answer as without a warning he flickered them out of the room.

* * *

The couple reappeared in their bedroom, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, Yasaka was combing her fingers through his blond locks before she was dropped onto the bed. Naruto joined her as he crawled on top of her, looking down at her panting face, rosy cheeks and lustful golden orbs.

A part of her haori had come undone, revealing more of her bountiful breast which moved with each breath she took and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight before he leaned down and took her lips again. His hands sought out hers and he intertwined their fingers as their tongues dualed and saliva was exchanged. Yasaka let out pleased moans into their kiss, her eyes were closed as she had her legs wrapped around him to keep his body pressed on top of hers.

Naruto didn't mind it one bit, he welcomed it in fact as he moved away from her lips down to her neck where he started to kiss and suck on her skin, her disappointed whine turning into a mewl of pleasure and her hands came up to the back of his head to hold him there as she hoped he'd leave a hickey or two there as a mark of sorts.

His own hands weren't idle either. He had one kneading her meaty thighs from underneath her hakama while the other was fondling her breast, squeezing the soft but perfect orbs that didn't even fit in his hand. She whimpered each time his thumb would flick over her nipple which hardened under his touch.

''M-More Naruto.. more~.'' He heard her say and obliged as he licked a trail up her throat, his eyes spotting the two darker spots on his skin where he had been kissing and sucking on previously before he began kissing a trail down her neck towards her chest, undoing more of her haori as he continued.

He leaned back to completely remove her haori and leave her naked from the waist up but not before flicking her nipples with his tongue which had her arch her back with a cry. Once he had divested her of her haori which he had thrown somewhere off to the side he wasted no times as he buried his face between her breast, the two spheres large enough to envelop his head completely. He kissed and nibbled her breast, lathering them in his saliva as Yasaka writhed beneath him, grinding her core up against his still clad form with need.

Slowly he moved away from between her chest and kissed a trail up to her right mound before enveloping her hardened nipple with his lips, sucking and flicking the hardened bud in his mouth, circling around it to tease her and even giving it light tugs with his teeth as his hand kept her other breast occupied.

Yasaka was currently in a state of rapture as her eyes were glazed over. Never had she experienced anything like this, not even her own fingers and hands could compare to what Naruto was doing to her. A part of her questioned how he knew what to do but those thought fleeted her mind as his lips switched breast.

Naruto groaned as he continued to maul on Yasaka's chest, but it wasn't from her fingers that were digging in his skull but rather how constructed his pants felt as he was as hard as a rock and it was uncomfortable.

He decided to rid himself of his pants as he leaned back, watching how her breast were gleaming from his mouthwork, heaving up and down as Yasaka was taking deep breaths. Her eyes fluttering towards him to see why he had stopped. Any protest she might've had died when she laid his eyes on his now boxer clad form with a visible bulge.

Wetting her dry lips with her tongue, she reached out with her arms and pulled him down, sharing a brief kiss before she rolled them over so she was now on top.

''Since you've attended me it's my turn to return the favor~.'' The smile she wore as she told him that caused him to gulp as he tried to prepare himself.

Yasaka ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling the light twitches of his muscles as she flicked his nipple with a finger, making him hiss before he was silenced when Yasaka initiated another rough kiss and subdued his tongue with her own.

Low groans left him as he felt her grind back and forth, the sensations much more noticeable now as he rested his hands on her behind, giving her meaty cheeks a harsh squeeze which caused her to bite his lip before she leaned back. His gaze came to rest of her plentiful chest, those two enormous orbs swaying along with her grinding, he was sure there was not a single man alive that wouldn't kill to be in his position.

Removing his hands from her plump behind he was about to reach up and cup her breasts when she caught his hands, smiling sultrily at him while shaking her head. Once it appeared he understood she let go of his hands and started another liplock that didn't last long as she started to kiss down his face, nibbling on his neck and making sure to leave a mark there like he had done with her.

Yasaka smirked when she heard him suck in a breath as she dragged her breast down his chest, feeling herself get even wetter down there as her hard nipples scraped against him and bringing pleasure to the both of them.

Honestly, she had quite enough from this and wanted to get to it. Not the sex itself, rather she wanted to feel his lips and tongue caressing her core and return the favor as she could feel he was getting agitated the longer his rock hard cock remained unattended.

Getting up from him and the bed, his eyes were on her as she stood at the foot of the bed where she proceeded to slowly undo her hakama, making sure to do it as slow and sensual as possible as it slid of her off her curvaceous body and onto the floor, leaving her clad in just her panties which had a noticeable dark spot on them from her own juices.

Smiling, Yasaka turned around and bent over as she proceeded to slowly drag her panties down her legs, allowing him to be the first person other than herself to gaze at her untouched labia that were pressed together and glistening in the light. And despite Yasaka's pussy being the first one he had seen, he doubted there existed one more perfect than hers.

Kicking her panties off she turned to face him, using her arms to support her large chest with her head tilted slightly as she wore a coy smile upon seeing the tent in his boxers. She stared at him expectantly and he seemed to understand after a couple seconds as Naruto took of his underwear so he was lying on the bed naked, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he noticed her hungrily stare at his anatomy which had taken her complete attention.

Yasaka moved back to the bed, crawling towards him on all fours that made her chest bounce about, she stopped once she was positioned next to him and before Naruto knew it his vision was obstructed by something that brushed against his lips. It radiated warmth, was moist and smelled both strong and sweet to the point it pulled him in a trance and before he even knew it he parted his lips, letting his tongue free as he began to lick, suck and kiss against Yasaka's lower lip as her thighs tightened around his head.

It wasn't until the sensation of something warm wrapping around his other head hit him that he exited his trance, pausing in eating Yasaka out and letting out a drawn out moan which in turn had her moan from the vibrations against her sensitive pussy which let out more of her fluids.

His hands were resting on her cheeks which he involuntarily squeezed upon feeling what he assumed to be her tongue circling around his length before he tried to ignore it and go back to eating her out. Now that his mind was actually there he was able to focus more as he traced her outer lips with his tongue, up and down his head moved as he had his eyes closed and was somewhat surprised he was enjoying it as much as he did.

He tried to lick up all of her fluids but more would join every time he got rid of a little, savoring the sweet taste before he decided to get a more direct taste as he parted her lower lips and entered her with his tongue.

Yasaka hissed at the unexpected move, pressing her thighs even harder against his head as she accidentally pressed her teeth around the head of Naruto's dick. Yet, instead of cursing as she expected him to do she felt him twitch in her mouth, his fingers digging in deeper into her meaty cheeks and could feel his tongue wiggling inside of her. She closed her eyes while continuing to suck and lick around his length, she used one of her hands and began fondling his balls as she was pressing her sex deeper against his face and began grinding back and forth while her other hand was pumping the base of his dick which she hadn't put in her mouth yet.

' _F-Fuck! Th-This is b-better than i c-could ever imagine..'_ Naruto mused inwardly as he squeezed his eyes shut and began to give light thrusts into Yasaka's warm and moist mouth, feeling her teeth scrape against his head which only further increased his pleasure. Now he understood Jiraiya's obsession with the opposite sex as he never imagined it'd be this good. And they hadn't even gotten to the main course yet!

Unfortunately, despite everything Naruto was still a virgin so Yasaka wasn't surprised when she felt him twitch repeatedly in her mouth. She herself wasn't far off either so she let everything but the head of his dick out of her mouth which she repeatedly flicked against with her tongue as she increased the pace of her grinding even more.

He came with a loud moan, erupting in her mouth as her tightly sealed lips letting not even a droplet escape as several spurts of his warm seed entered her mouth. Even as he came she didn't pause the swirling off her tongue as she coaxed out more of his seed which she swallowed without a moment's hesitation.

However, Yasaka didn't expect to cum herself as she had played with herself before so she was unprepared when found her clit and gave it a hard suck and scraped it with his teeth, sending her over the edge as liquids were expelled from her core onto Naruto's face with a scream and into his open mouth. Her body shook as reached her peak after which she fell limply on top of him after losing the strength to hold herself up.

She was panting harshly while letting out soft whimpers as she felt him still lapping at her core. Her eyes had briefly lost their focus after reaching nirvana and she blinked a couple times before noticing Naruto's somewhat soft length in front of her and moved her face a bit closer as she began showering it with soft kisses that had him soon hard again.

Once Yasaka noticed him no longer attending her core she rolled off of him and onto her back. She was still taking slow and deep breaths, giving Naruto a show as he was supporting himself using his elbows and watching her bouncing breast. The blond was about to move over to her when he was beaten to the punch when Yasaka lifted herself into a sitting position and then crawling towards him.

With a hand on his chest she pushed him back down before she proceeded to straddle him. Her wet sex was rubbing against the underside of his dick, causing both to shudder until Yasaka stopped.

''Naruto-kun.." She called his name softly, making him stare up at her only to lose his breath when he met her eyes. ''I'm giving myself to you. After this our relationship will be official. You'll mine as i'm yours.''

''I- I know. I'll be yours as long as you'll be mine.'' He returned with a small stutter as the emotions in her eyes threatened to overwhelm him. He definitely wasn't prepared for the radiant and pure smile she sent him upon hearing those words as she reached down while lifting herself up, taking a hold of his length and lining it up with her warm core.

Slowly, oh so slowly Yasaka lowered herself, pausing briefly as the pair let out a moan when the head of his dick made contact with her entrance. After a short pause Yasaka continued with her descend, moaning loud and lewly when the tip of his penis was engulfed.

Likewise, Naruto had a single eye shut as he could feel her insides fluttering around the head which was much warmer and wetter than he had thought, despite having eaten her out earlier.

His hands were resting on her thighs which he was giving soft squeezes to like a massage as Yasaka scrunched up her face as she felt a bit of discomfort as her inner walls parted for the first time. She felt herself stretching around his length, her walls were hugging the invader to her body tightly as she continued to feed more and more of his dick into her dripping pussy.

Once the entirety of his length was buried deep inside of her she was sitting on top of him, unmoving as she was getting used to the sensation assaulting her senses currently. She was glad Naruto didn't move either which, unknown to her, was because he almost blew his load right then and there as the tight confines surrounding his member were.. Well he had no words to properly describe what he was feeling.

Yasaka began to rock her hips back and forth slightly, signaling that she was ready to start which brought him back to earth. The rocking of her hips increased within a minute as she started grinding down onto his length as well and Naruto had his hands travel up from her thighs to her hips as he began giving small thrusts up into her.

''F-Fuck!'' Yasaka moaned as she came down the same time he thrusted up into her, reaching even deeper inside of her. ''A-Again~!'' She demanded as she was letting more inches leave her tight snatch before plunging back down. Both began panting as their pace increased, her moving up when he would move down and then lowering herself as he thrusted up and soon the sound of her ass cheeks impacted his crotch was heard repeatedly throughout the room.

''M-More.. Give me more~.'' Her hands were resting on his chest as she was riding his length for all that he was worth. Her head was thrown back as she focused solely on the pleasure she was experiencing.

Naruto himself wasn't doing much better either as Yasaka's fast but shallow bouncing brought him to nirvana. His gaze was on her enormous breast that were bouncing about and he brought his hands up to cup as much as them as he could. His fingers sinking in the fleshy orbs as he leaned up and took a nipple in his mouth. The move surprised Yasaka, especially when he began pistoning his member inside of her with quick but deep thrust that had her sing as her hands were holding onto his shoulder with her fingers digging into her skin.

''Y-Yasa- Yasakaaa! I.. I'm c-close, really, really cl-close.'' He warned her as he felt his balls churn each time they impacted her meaty behind.

Yasaka cried out in pleasure when she felt his dick rub against a certain spot inside of her with each of his thrust. ''I-Inside! I want it inside of me!'' For good measure she wrapped her legs around him, making sure that even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to pull out.

''ARGH!'' Naruto let out a growl as with a handful more deep thrust he hilted himself inside of her where he proceeded to release his seed.

''Nnnnngh~!'' Came Yasaka's moan as she pushed his head between her breast and held him there when she felt his warm seed being released inside of her. The grip she had on his head was almost painful but she was too far gone to care as she continued to bounce in his lap as she was close as well. With a final harsh drop that had the head of his dick bump into her cervix she let out a animalistic cry as her walls convulsed and coaxed out one more spurt of his seed out of him, her back arched from the pleasure before the couple fell onto the bed with her on top of him.

Silence followed them, the exception being their heavy breathing as they clung onto each other's sweat covered body. He was still buried to the hilt inside of Yasaka who seemed to not care as she tried to calm her heart that threatened to pound out of her chest.

''...That… That was.. amazing. It was all that i imaged my first time would be and much more..'' She moved her head so her chin was resting on his chest and her soft golden orbs could stare at his equally soft blue ones. They kept their eyes locked while continuing to rest until Naruto brought his hand towards her face and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that ran down her face as she was unaware she was crying in the first place.

Yasaka leaned up to capture his lips in a soft kiss that was fueled by her love for him and he seemed to notice their kiss was different than all the others they had shared as she broke off while smiling. ''I love you, Naruto-kun.'' Her words were a whisper but clearly heard by him judging from the way his eyes widened.

Those words.. He dreamed to have someone say those three words to him ever since he was a child. It was the first time someone said it to him and it hit him harder than he expected as he was unable to stop his eyes from moisten as much like Yasaka he let a couple tears run down his face as well as he held her in a tight embrace, as if afraid this was all a dream and she'd be gone when he would wake up.

He didn't return her words but Yasaka understood and wasn't offended. A bit sad perhaps but that was it. She knew he felt the same even if he didn't voice it. It was a result of his upbringing that ended up with him not recognizing certain terms that worked with certain emotions such as love due to never having experienced any. Not parental, familial or romantic.

But that was going to change, she would make sure of it as he was hers now and she wasn't planning on ever letting him go.

The two laid there on the bed for an unspecified amount of time, not doing anything other than taking comfort in the presence of the other.

Eventually though they decided they had stayed in bed for long enough as both were hungry. But before they would leave towards the kitchen the couple decided to clean themselves first as they and the room smelled of sex, using the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom where they shared a warm shower and fooled around a bit and leaving the room smelling clean and clothed.

* * *

When Yasaka told him they were going to get something to eat he wasn't expecting her to mean that they were going out to eat, but here they were, walking through Kyoto's busy streets side by side while holding hands.

And while not visible on a first glance, those who recognized them and took a second look towards Yasaka could see that she had a certain glow to her. That, combined with the look on her face and how she was resting her head on her fellow blond's shoulder quickly had the gears in their mind spinning as they put together the pieces of the puzzle that Yasaka, their leader just had sex.

Of course they were happy for her as they all knew she had been looking for her special person even when she had been pressured into a relationship from some of the older members of certain Youkai clans though they would usually offer up a member of the clan they belonged to in hopes of more influence throughout Kyoto which was ruled solely by Yasaka herself.

Everyone who paid attention noticed how much happier Yasaka looked and acted since the arrival of the blond with her. Her eyes were even more dazzling whenever they would see her walking around with him. And when Yasaka felt happy they themselves couldn't help but feel so as well, a sign that she was a good leader to her people.

''So. Where exactly are you taking me?'' Naruto asked the vixen to his side as he was pretty much being led around. He recognized a couple streets but others were unknown to him.

''It's a surprise~! But i'm sure you'll like it though.'' Yasaka chirped and he had no choice but to move his legs as he was sure she'd drag him around otherwise.

As he and Yasaka turned the corner, he had to blink and pause his steps when his nose was assaulted by the delicious smell of warm food. With his enhanced smelling he could even distinguish the specific spices which were mixed together and excitement filled him.

From next to him Yasaka giggled into the sleeve of her kimono as she watched the childlike expression he adorned before looking innocent when he turned to face her. ''Is.. Is that what i think it is?'' It was unmistakable. That aroma that he could smell all the way from here. There was nothing like it. Similar? Yes. But this was indeed one of its kind.

And when Yasaka led him towards a small ramen stall that was in the sidestreet they were at his stomach let itself be heard with a growl as the couple sat down on one of the chairs in front of it.

An old man greeted them who recognized Yasaka. He was smiling and radiating a positive aura, it actually reminded him of Teuchi back in Konoha. ''If it isn't Yasaka-hime, long time no see! And what's this? A guest.. No, someone a bit more special i see.'' He noticed their still intertwined hands that were resting on the counter.

''Hihi~ Greeting Kenji-oji, it's been a while and you're right. This is Naruto-kun, he's indeed someone very special to me.. He's my partner, my mate, lover.. all of these things. But don't go telling others that just yet! I brought him along as we could use some of your delicious ramen which is also the food he's in love with. I wonder sometimes if he loves it more than me..'' She mused while looking at the blond sitting next to her, only for her eye to twitch as she noticed him drooling while gazing at the large cooking pot the aroma originated from.

Kenji couldn't help but laugh as he too noticed what the blond was doing as he turned towards the vixen. ''He's certainly something Yasaka-hime, but as long as you love him and he treats you well who am i to complain? It's about time if you ask me. With the amount of men you've rejected up until now you deserve happiness the most. Wonder how long until we see little foxes running around.'' He let out another burst of laughter, missing the coloring of Yasaka's cheeks at his insinuation.

''Hmpf, just serve us a bowl of ramen oji-san.'' Yasaka paused and tilted her head. ''Actually make it a couple as Naruto-kun here can eat several bowl without pausing. I still have no idea where all that food goes.''

''Haha, sure Yasaka-hime. Two bowls coming right up!'' Kenji got to work as Yasaka joined in with Naruto and watching the man go to work.

* * *

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

He let himself fall onto his back on the bed beneath him, taking Yasaka with him who clung to his body. They were both panting and covered in a sheen layer of sweat as he held her close while he was still buried inside of her.

They just got done with another bout of sex. Hot, passionate and filled with unbridled lust for the other. It was a reoccuring event now. Ever since their first time they both had trouble keeping their hands from the other as every night was filled with passion. Sometimes mornings as well. Even afternoon wasn't off limits.

...Pretty much whenever they were in the mood they would do it.

Hell, they had even done it a couple times while Yasaka had her ears and tails out. Which might not look like it'll change much but it had its effect as he would blow his load much quicker when she would be on top looking like that. It was quite kinky and she enjoyed it very much as well since it would give him more sensitive spots to use when they would do it.

''Sometimes i wonder… i wonder if you're not part.. su-succubus.'' Naruto managed to rasp out between deep breaths as he could feel her insides milk him even now after the load he had deposited inside of her.

''Mhm~.'' Yasaka let out a soft moan as she moved her head so she could look him in the eyes. Her love filled orbs of molten gold staring at him as she wore a small but satisfied smile while keeping herself molded against him. It was almost a requirement of hers whenever they were done and both would take their time to enjoy the post-coital bliss. ''..I'm pretty sure i'm not. But it's not you mind, right?'' A teasing smile played on her lips as she got her breathing under control.

Naruto scoffed as he was running his hands down her naked and sweaty back before settling them on her plump behind where he began massaging the soft yet firm cheeks that made her mewl. ''Of course not! Only an idiot would complain about having sex with the most beautiful and insatiable woman in the world. I'm just not used to having someone outlast me when it comes to anything physical.''

''I see~.'' Yasaka ran her own fingers up and down his chest. Due to the difference in height at the fact that they were still attached to another at the hip she could rest the top of her head in the crook of his neck while their legs were intertwined with another.

Yasaka then let out a yawn before she shivered as cold air from the open bedroom window hit her back that was still a bit sweaty. Naruto felt this as he used one hand to pull up the covers, earning a soft thanks as she kissed his chest while making herself comfortable. ''I think it's time for us to sleep. You tired me out rather well over the past hour or two.''

''Mmm, i agree.'' He mumbled as he stifled a yawn himself, adjusting a bit so he could place a kiss on top of her head, right where her two ears were hidden before resting his head back onto the pillow.

He was awake for a little longer when he felt Yasaka slowly fall asleep, evident by how her breathing slowed down and was staring at the ceiling for some moments. His mind wandered to what he had done to gain the affection of Yasaka in his life.

Perhaps this was all set up by some higher being for the messed up life he had. His arrival here in this strange but peaceful world and in Kyoto as opposed to the Underworld or some other place he'd be less well off. Eventually leading to finding someone that loved him for who he was and knew more about him than those back in Konoha did in a matter of months.

Yasaka was just overall a kind, caring and beautiful woman who also had a more playful side to her. And she was almost insatiable in bed and he was the only one with the honor of seeing and experiencing this first hand.

He truly felt at home here. Cared by someone he cared for as well as he doubted he'd end up with someone back there. They were all strung up on Sasuke who never paid them any attention on his quest for vengeance.

All in all he was glad he had made that decision back then to jump into the strange phenomenon, even without knowing at the time it would lead to his current situation . He wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Nothing at all.

The feeling of Yasaka tightening her embrace brought him out of his thoughts and he couldn't help but smile softly watching her sleep before deciding to join her in the world of dreams. Just as his eyes were about to close he sent out a silent thank you to whatever god was out there for allowing him to experience this.

* * *

When Amaterasu appeared out of nowhere in the living room, Naruto and Yasaka were surprised, especially with how they were positioned when she arrived, cuddling together on the sofa while watching a movie that was playing.

''Did i come at a bad time?'' While she sounded apologetic, the smile she wore said otherwise as she plopped herself down next to them as if she owned the place. ''I said i'd drop by if i managed to find out more, remember. Wait a second,'' The sun goddess stared at the pair, humming as she looked them up and down. ''..There's something different about you two..'' She let out a gasp. ''Don't tell me.. i see you two finally made it official.'' There was a small and almost unnoticeable change to Yasaka's aura which she would've missed if she wasn't this close to her.

''Ooooh i'm so happy for you!'' Amaterasu let out a girlish squeal that was very unbefitting of her character while clasping her hands together. ''So.. How was it? Did you enjoy yourself? Did he take good care of you? How big is he?''

''Amaterasu-sama!'' Yasaka cried out in embarrassment which was shared by Naruto whose cheeks were colored red. ''That's personal and none of your business! ...And here i thought you weren't one of the perverted gods.''

At her words Amaterasu stopped and a depressive aura covered her. ''I'm sorry Yasaka-chan but please! Don't pile me with the rest of those perverts i promise i'll stop.'' Seeing a powerful goddess such as her pleading like that was actually kind of disturbing which Yasaka thankfully took care of.

''Alright i won't! Please act responsible Amaterasu-sama and remember what you came here for.''

The goddess blinked before nodding. ''Right!'' Her mood did a complete 180°, catching them off guard as they exchanged glances and wondered if there was something wrong with her. ''Like i said i went to my brothers after i left where i told them about what we discussed here and to say they were surprised was an understatement. They were very interested about where you're from, especially since it seems to have some sort of connection to us from what you've said regarding certain powers. Unfortunately i was unable to contact the Shinigami as he would probably have more clear answers as he appears to be avoiding the rest of us. He's likely in Yomi which we're unable to enter without his permission so until he leaves we're not getting the answers we're looking for.''

Naruto blinked a few times as he processed her words before nodding slowly. ''I see.. Will you be focusing on creating a link of sorts between where i'm from and here? We must be connected somehow as i very much doubt it was random luck that caused me to end up here, as much as i like to.''

''We are indeed. We too are sure there must be more to it but to what extent remains to be seen. There's no set date or whatever when you can expect more and likely there won't be one in a while until we can question Shinigami how he managed to cross dimensions.''

''I understand. Not going to lie but i am a bit disappointed. Not by much though since i have Yasaka now and the more time i can spend with her is a plus in my book.''

Amaterasu then laughed softly, making the couple look at her weirdly which she took note of and shook her head. ''You truly are an interesting young man, Naruto, and Yasaka is lucky to have you. I can see why she likes you.''

Not sure how to react, Naruto settled for scratching the back of his head as he fought down his blush from her words.

''Well,'' Amaterasu snapped her fingers, earning their attention. ''It's been nice seeing you two again, especially now that you two have made it official. Next time i drop by i hope to have some good news regarding your situation, or at least know more than we do now. I wish i could stay a bit longer but i've been rather busy the past couple weeks both with your case and the influx of souls that arrive and need to be guided to heaven.''

''It's been nice seeing you again as well, Amaterasu-sama. Naruto-kun and I will be looking forward to your next meeting though i would appreciate it if you wouldn't appear so sudden.''

''No promises Yasaka-chan~!'' And before Yasaka could respond she was gone with a flash of light.

''Haa~. Why do all the gods have these weird quirks..'' The blonde whined as she knew Amaterasu would arrive next time unannounced just to annoy her. Her ears drooped at the thought before Naruto held her chin and turned her around, planting his lips on hers as she quickly deepened the kiss. ''Mmph! What- what was that for?'' She asked him when his lips left hers.

''What do you mean? I don't need a special reason to kiss you, right?''

''...No.'' Yasaka buried her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The pair remained positioned like so for the remainder of the movie, though neither returned to actually watching it.

* * *

''Shemhazai? You found something?'' Azazel inquired as he watched his friend enter the room he was currently working in, tinkering with a small device on the table before him.

Shemhazai was a man looking to be in his twenties. His hair was silver and complimented his purple eyes. He was built a bit more scrawny, at least compared to the other co-founders of Grigory but anyone underestimating him would be in quite the trouble as his power rivaled even Azazel's, with the man himself confirming so.

''No, we have not. I've had our men searching through every database available to us but there's not a single piece of information known about one Uzumaki Naruto. Nothing at all, almost as if he appeared out of nowhere recently.''

Azazel paused with what he was doing and turned to his long time friend. ''Nothing at all, are you sure? Though for some reason a part of me isn't surprised as i felt something off about him when i first laid my eyes on him. He had me on guard the entire time despite not having said a single word or doing anything in particular.''

''Really now? Someone managed to make you feel uneasy? Is that why you had me look him up?''

''..Well.. Uhm yes?'' Azazel's eye twitched as he didn't even convince himself.

''Azazel.'' The man in question winced for even he felt like a child being scolded by his parents when subjected to his friend's piercing stare and tone. ''Please don't tell me this is because you're still hung up about her.'' When he received no reply Shemhazai palmed his face and hung his head while letting out a sigh. ''You know i expect this behavior from a child, not a millennia old man who's slept with more women some could count. So what if she rejected you, it's not the end of the world. Just from seeing her you should've known she's not someone to sleep with someone she doesn't love.''

''I know but.. You don't understand Shemhazai..'' Azazel released a deep breath as he ran a hand through his dark locks. ''She's different from the rest. She has that warm and gentle aura surrounding her, combined with a body that i dare to say is perfect. Not even Gabriel can measure up to her,'' He paused to clear his mind from the images it began to conjure up. ''I've tried over a decade to win her over only to be rejected each time. And now, some boy pops out of nowhere, not even an adult yet somehow manages to do what i, and so many others have tried to do for so long and even succeed! And I know he did as i noticed the looks they sent each others, the small touches they shared and the overall closeness. She was practically glowing during our meeting!'' He threw his hands in the air as he finished his rant and took a couple deep breaths. ''It's just not fair... What does he have that i don't?'' Azazel mumbled as he sat back down into his chair.

Shemhazai looked at his friend with concern. This was the first time he was seeing Azazel like this, especially as he was letting out his bottled up emotions. It wasn't really a secret in Grigori that Azazel was trying to win over Kyoto's Youkai princess. They all had written it off however as simple lust, especially since it was known that Yasaka was untouched and whoever would be lucky enough to win her affection could be consider a very lucky man and a source of envy for the others. Yet, looking at his old friend now after hearing his rant it appears there might've been more to it than lust.

But it was too late now. If what Azazel said was true Yasaka had finally accepted someone, and he definitely wasn't going to come between the two and he'd make sure Azazel wouldn't either. He was, however, going to try and gather more information about the boy, something which was now much harder since Kyoto had banned any Fallen from entering. Which, as displeased as it made them they weren't foolish enough to demand entry. Not with Amaterasu's close ties to Yasaka who was perfectly capable of reducing Grigori to ashes and that was just by herself.

Giving his old friend one last look, Shemhazai turned on his feet and left the room, ready to give out his orders and hoping next time he'd see Azazel he would be in a better mood.

* * *

''Jiraiya!'' Tsunade called out, her eyes shifted to her right as she watched the silhouette of her old teammate form after blending in with the walls of her office.

''Yes, hime?'' Jiraiya moved to stand near her desk, slightly leaning forward to glance at the letter she was reading.

''Read.'' She held the paper out for him to wake, which he did as he became focused, his eyes scanning over the content the letter held. He read it twice, making sure he wasn't missing anything before he handed it back and looked at the slug princess, his expression unusually serious.

''A kage summit… Last time one of these was held was near the end of the second shinobi war. And this one has been initiated by the raikage of all people.''

''Indeed. Unfortunatly he didn't state the reason why he called for one but it must be important if someone as bullheaded like him calls for a meeting of this importance.''

Jiraiya hummed at her words as he agreed, having met the man before and knew he was a man of fight first and question later. ''Any idea who you'll bring along? I read you're allowed to bring two guard.''

''Kakashi and Guy are who i'm taking with me.''

The toad sage gave a slow nod. ''Smart choice, both specialize in different aspects and are some of the best in their field. It's in two weeks and takes place in the Land of Iron.. Guess it's to be expected due to it being neutral. Who will be acting as Hokage in your stead when you'll be gone?''

Jiraiya blinked when Tsunade stared at him before realization hit him and he took a step back, raising his hands and shaking his head. ''Oh no. No, no no! I can't. I still need to look for Naruto, i can't watch over the village. Have someone else take your place. Shikaku for example, he'd do a great job.''

''Sorry but no. He's needed as Jonin Commander as i want increased patrols along the border of Land of Fire incase they'll try anything when they find out the hokage along with two of its top jonin are attending a meeting.'' Seeing as he still wasn't convinced Tsunade decided to pull out her trump card. ''You know, as acting hokage you can decide one some rules. You can even peek with the crystal ball or go straight to the hot springs themselves and they won't be able to beat you up since you're the hokage.''

She could see the gears spin in Jiraiya's mind and faster than she expected he was in front of her, a perverted smile on his face as blood dripped down his nose. ''I accept!''

''Good.'' Tsunade smiled though a part of her wondered if what she had just done was wise. Well, she won't be present when it happens and if anyone asks she would tell him Jiraiya was lying. They'd believe her over a known pervert, she was sure of that.

* * *

While hectic events were on the horizon in the Elemental Nations, quite the opposite was happening with Naruto who together with Yasaka was having a picnic in a nearby park.

It was a beautiful day with a cloudless blue skies and the sun that was shining brightly upon Kyoto and Japan in general. The pair was positioned on a blanket they had placed within the shade of a tall and wide tree for it was a bit hot otherwise. Yasaka was leaning against her fellow blonde as the pair were enjoying nature to its finest.

They weren't the only one there. A mixture between couples and families were too having picnics as they were spread throughout the park, also taking refuge in the shade of other trees that were around.

''Say ahh.'' Naruto pushed a big, juicy green grape to Yasaka's lips who smiled before she parted her lips and allowed him to feed her. ''Eh!?'' He made a noise when she clamped her lips shut over his two fingers keeping them as he let out a hiss when he felt her tongue repeatedly flick against his finger tips.

She was doing this on purpose as he could see the amusement dancing in her eyes and the way the corner of her lips curved upwards. He even made light pulling motions but she wasn't letting his fingers go.

A certain gleam entered his eyes as he thought of a way to free his fingers and moved his free hand down Yasaka's back, stopping once he reached her tailbone, the base of her tails which she had hidden and a known erogenous zone which he had found out passionate bounts of lovemaking.

So, with that in mind he channeled a small, a miniscule amount of lightning chakra to the tip of his finger that was just enough.

The effect was instantaneous.

Yasaka's eyes widened as she shot into a sitting position with her back straight. Her mouth opened before it closed just as quick as she suppressed a moan that almost left her throat. Slowly the sensations assaulting her body died down as she turned towards Naruto and sent him a glare who smirked as he still held his two fingers up which were slick with her saliva. ''..Your own fault.'' He said.

Yasaka huffed at him before she quickly melted back against him, her eyes focused on the fingers she had been sucking on which he was still holding up. ''You're going to do something about that?''

''Hm? Oh! Uhm…'' Under Yasaka's watchful eyes he brought his saliva covered fingers to his face before he slid them in his mouth where he proceeded to clean them. The blonde vixen watched with bated breath as his fingers disappeared into his mouth, swallowing as her throat was a bit dry and it was an oddly arousing sight. Her eyes shifted upwards to see him staring right at her and she suppressed a shudder than ran through her.

''..That was… kind of hot.''

''Ergh! That's not the reaction i thought you'd have.''

''How so? It's nothing to weird, we've made out plenty and exchanged saliva before. This is pretty much the same except there's no kissing.''

He looked at her before shaking his head. ''...You're a kinky woman, Yasaka-chan. How you've got me doing these things i don't even know myself.''

Yasaka flashed him a fond smile before she lifted herself into his lap and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. ''Simple; It's because you love me, Naruto-kun. Even if you haven't told me directly i know you do which is enough for me. Eventually i hope to hear you say those three words but i can wait a little longer.''

''Soon Yasaka, i promise.'' He muttered as he let himself fall onto his back and brought her with him. He laid with her on top of him, staring up at the leaves of the tree they were resting under.

* * *

Time flew by as they laid there, having fallen asleep in company of the other's presence. How long they were there was unknown by either of them but by the time they woke up the sun showed signs of going down.

The park was emptier as well, which was expected. ''Yasaka?'' He lightly nudged the blonde on top of him.

''Mhm?''

''Want to get off me? The sun is starting to go down as we've been asleep for quite some time.''

''..Do i have to~?'' She whined as she did the opposite of what he asked her and pressed herself more against him.

''Uhm, not per se but i'd like you to. I'd very much appreciate it.'' It was the truth. He very much enjoyed the familiar weight of Yasaka lying on him as it felt really nice and he had gotten used to it by now. But they should really get up. They had spent an entire afternoon doing.. well, nothing really.

Which was fine! Taking a day off just to relax was always welcome, especially when you're spending the time instead with someone you like.

For a moment he was unsure if she would comply when she made no effort to move or noise in general. It wasn't until Yasaka released a sigh and moved, positioning herself so she was now sitting on top of him.

He stared up at her expectantly but was seemingly ignored as she started to undo some of the crinkles that had formed in her clothes. Leisurely no less as he laid there beneath her, his arms were restrained by her legs that were on either side of him.

''Hmm.. Guess it's time to get up.'' Yasaka hummed as she looked in thought, as if considering it but thankfully she nodded and slowly got to her feet.

''Urgh..'' Naruto groaned as finally was able to sit up, a satisfying popping sound was heard by both as he straightened his back and rolled his neck. Blinking a couple times he looked to see Yasaka holding a hand out for him which he took as she helped him get to his feet, releasing a grunt while doing so. Reaching down he grabbed the blanket they had been resting on where he proceeded to fold it neatly before handing it over to Yasaka who held her hands out and accepted, tucking it beneath an arm as she locked her other with his as they began leaving the park.

With the sun beginning to set walking through Kyoto was even more beautiful than normal with the orange hue that bathed the city. It was almost something out of one of those fantasy books he read, especially with the sky being a mixture of dark blue and orange, clashing rather well with the rows of clouds that were now present.

''Naruto-kun?'' He felt Yasaka give his hand a light squeeze. ''Want to go out to eat?''

''Go out? Sure. Where to though? That small ramen stall you brought me to a while back?''

''You mean the one owned by Kenji? I don't mind, think he's looking forward to seeing us again, especially you.''

''Eh! Me? Why?''

''No idea, can't be that it were the fifteen bowls you managed to eat. No, that's impossible.''

''Okay, i get it already~'' He whined as he hung his head. ''It's not my fault i can eat those noodles forever. My body processes the food i eat at a much higher rate than a normal person so i have to make up or i'll be hungry the rest of the day.''

''Sure Naruto-kun.'' She leaned in and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to make their way to their home.

* * *

''Is this true?'' A feminine but monotone voice asked as the owners black orbs stared flatly at the person speaking to her, their form shrouded by the shadows leaving nothing seen.

''It is. I had some men confirm the rumors and it's true. An entire dimension filled with chakra users, capable of taming the elements to their will each at least as strong as a high class devil. Though that's not all. There's something else, something much more powerful is present as well, seems to be located on the moon.

And whatever it is, its power surpasses Typhon.''

She stared at the shadows before her head slowly moved up and down in a nodding motion. ''..Interesting. I might go and see it for myself. Perhaps it can be of use if i free it to beat Red. Is that all?''

''Yes Ophis.''

Another nod came from Ophis as she then disappeared, just like that. She never noticed the gleam that was in the unknown person's eye who chuckled once they were alone.

* * *

End Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Naruto ducked, just in time as a fist sailed over his head and then rolled backwards several times, each time a ball of condensed blue flames would impact the ground he occupied less than a second ago.

He came to a stop on his haunches, scanning his surroundings to see several clones smirking at him, each having their fists out which were surrounding by blue flames.

There seemed to be some unseen signal as without any verbal commands his copies threw their fist forward as several dozen balls of fire headed towards his position. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto took in each attack, his mind beginning to calculate their trajectory as he responded by jumping in the air, twisting his body around as their attacks missed him by a hair's breadth.

Still in the air, Naruto retaliated as a small flame formed on each tip of his fingers which he swiped past his lips, blowing a gust of air on them as he began firing small bullets of flames at his clones at high speeds.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the look of surprise on his copies as they reacted too late and some poofed upon being hit. Not all of them though as a couple were quick enough to react by slamming their feet into the ground as a stone wall rose in front of them.

He clicked his tongue as he had hoped that would've gotten rid of them all as he gracefully landed on his feet and burst into action. The first clone didn't even get to blink before the original was behind him, a fist sticking out out of his chest as he then popped and Naruto sped towards the nearest one.

This one met him in a flurry of fists, each cancelling the other's hits out with their own as Naruto suddenly moved his head to the side, watching as his clone shot his fist in front of him, missing him but nailing the one trying to sneak up on them right in his face and with enough force he too dispelled.

As the clone he was battling looked shocked Naruto acted as he swept their legs from underneath him before he twisted on his heel and with the added momentum planted his elbow in the clone's neck.

He could sense a clone close to him and turning around he send a fist out, only for his eyes to briefly widen when his arm was caught and Naruto found himself being thrown onto the ground. His fast acting prevented him from landed harshly as he rolled to the side, watching as his clone performed a downwards kick, hard enough his heel was imbedded in the dirt and cracking the ground.

Getting to his feet, he glanced around to see that he was dealing with the last clone who stared confidently at him. ''Interesting.. I'm not sure how but something tells me you're stronger than the other clones i made..''

''Want to find out? Hey! If i take you out can i take over then? I'll make sure to take good care of Yasaka in your stead hehehe..'' The clone chuckled perversely as it made squeezing motions with his hands while a stupid smile was present on its face.

Naruto blinked at his clone. ''What? You know i can just get rid of you right? If by some miracle i end up killed by my own clone you'd be gone as well. Not that that'll ever happen. You just caught me off guard as i forgot you also get chakra whenever a clone would dispell.''

''Whatever!'' His clone then faded away from his vision. 'An after image!' Naruto realized and just like that he responded by quickly turning around and deflecting the fist aimed at his head. He was put on the defensive though as his clone attacked him with a relentless assault of fists and kicks, ferocious like some beast. The fact that much like himself his clone was attacking without a set pattern made it difficult to predict its next move and block.

It wasn't until he received two fists to the face along with a knee that buried in his stomach and sent him a couple meters back that he went on the offense, even if it meant taking a couple more punches as he coated his fist in Fox Fire, which his clone copied much to his chagrin.

Flames of a beautiful blue exploded outwards each time their fist met, lightly scorching the ground around them as sweat began coated their foreheads from the heat being radiated.

Finding that this has gone on for long enough, Naruto tried a new approach as he surprised his clone by grabbing him by his wrist and giving it a harsh tug where he proceeded to park a full powered knee right into its stomach much like his clone had done to him. The widening of his clone's eyes and the coughing noise it made showed it had lost its breath but Naruto didn't allow it to recover.

He kicked his clone's right leg, making him stumble from the unexpected move as he was pushed away from the original. The clone had just enough time to raise his head high enough to see the bottom of Naruto's foot making his way towards his face and was too late to put up any kind of protection and so that was the last thing it saw as everything turned black and he popped just like that.

Now left alone, Naruto let himself regain his breath as he felt the right side of his face ache a bit, exactly where his clone had landed two hard punches. It wasn't until now that he actually felt the effect and it wasn't pleasant. Thankfully his healing factor quickly took care of it as he opened and closed his mouth a few times to feel the aching sensation no longer there.

He then turned around when he could sense Yasaka nearing him along with another energy signature. A powerful one at that.

He was correct when walking next to Yasaka was an older looking male. Naruto estimated him to be in his thirties, at least his appearance was as with the power he'd sense coming from him he very much doubted he was a regular human.

Also, the fact that Yasaka was walking around with her ears and tails out was a big hint.

''Hey Yasaka!'' He lovingly greeted the blonde fox woman who came up to him and hugged him as a greeting.

''Morning Naruto-kun,'' They shared a quick kiss as she broke the hug and stood beside him. ''I'd like you to meet someone quite important to us Youkai and Shinto as a whole.'' She gestured towards the man who came with her who took a step forward. ''Naruto-kun, this is Susanoo, Shinto god of the sea and storms and brother of Amaterasu-sama.''

Naruto couldn't help but gulp as he eyed Susanoo up and down. He was much more imposing than Amaterasu even if his appearance didn't show it. The fact that he was able to sense his power didn't help but he stood his ground though he did give a bow in respect as Yasaka had thought him proper manners and he'd like to make a good first impression. ''It's an honor to meet you, Susanoo…-dono? -sama?'' He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he was unsure which suffix to use.

However, he was saved as Susanoo chuckled and waved his hand. ''Just Susanoo is fine gaki. From what Amaterasu told me about you and with your closeness to Yasaka i'll allow it. Still, i'm intrigued at how similar you look for someone who comes from The Outside.''

''The Outside?'' Naruto repeated before understood. ''Ah! You mean like that! ..Guess it makes sense to call me such since i'm not native around here.'' He nodded his head as he spoke. ''Though i think a better term would be Elemantian, mainly due to our lands being called the Elemental Nations.''

Susanoo rubbed his chin. ''Elemental Nations huh.. I actually like it. Sound better than what we came up at least.'' He looked at the blond and narrowed his eyes. ''Mmhm..''

''Som-Something wrong?'' Naruto asked as the way he was staring at him did not make him feel at ease..

''..No. I was just reminded of something.'' Susanoo answered a bit hurried, raising concerns that weren't voiced by either blond.

''Oh. Okay then. What brings you two here or was it just to introduce us?'' Naruto turned to Yasaka as he asked this.

She nodded her head. ''Correct. Susanoo asked me to lead him to you as he wanted to meet you but didn't know where you were. Of course he could use his powers to easily find you but that'll bring unwanted attention. Also Amaterasu-sama would be upset if she heard he'd use his power unrestricted.''

When Yasaka said that last part the Shinto god of sea and storms couldn't help but shudder. He had been subjected to his sister's anger before and that was something he wished upon no person, not even his worst enemies as he had found himself close to death that day when she had shown him why she was considered the supreme goddess that led the Shinto Faction.

''Hahaha..'' Susanoo laughed nervously. ''That'd be correct and i rather not experience that if i can prevent it.''

''Man, you gods really aren't what i expected you to be.'' Naruto commented offhandedly which had Susanoo turn serious as he sent him a glare augmented with a pulse of his power.

''And what's that supposed to mean gaki?''

''A-AH!'' Naruto quickly brought his hands up in a placating manner and took a step back. ''N-Nothing! Honest!''

Susanoo held his gaze for what felt like an eternity to the blond before it quickly melted and a rumble of laughter left his tongue. ''Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face! Ha, i'm just joking gaki but it feels good to know i still have it in me.''

Naruto's arms dropped limply to the side, his lips parted and his eyes reflecting his incredulity of his current situation. Like a robot his head slowly turned to the side where Yasaka stood. She caught the look he held before nodding and making her way over to the Shinto god.

''Oh~ Susanoo-dono,'' The overly sweet way Yasaka addressed him, coupled with the respectful suffix she added which she never did was enough to cause alarm to start blaring in his head as he quickly stopped his laughter and covered up the unease he felt from the woman with nervous chuckles. ''I'd appreciate it if you don't antagonize Naruto-kun… Or else i may have to inform Amaterasu-sama as she has already taken a liking to him.''

''Ehehehe… Oh! Would you look at the time. It's already this late? Time really does fly by, doesn't it. It's been fun but uh.. i-i need to attend my duties haha..'' A bright flash of light followed by the crackling sound of thunder was the sole indication the pair had that the god had left the area.

''Won't that be weird? The sound of thunder on a sunny day like this?''

''..Perhaps. Not like there's much we can do about it either way.'' Yasaka turned to him before a sly smile formed as she proceeded to mold her body against his. While a bit unsure at the sudden display of affection Naruto still welcomed it as he wrapped his arms around her and enjoying the feel of her body against his.

He doubted he could ever get enough of this. She was like a drug he was addicted to. Her touch, her smell and just her presence had become something of a necessity to him. She had wormed her way into his heart which, admittedly, hadn't been too hard for her to do as he welcomed it. ''Say~ Are you looking forward to later?'' Her warm breath brushed against his neck where her head laid, buried right in the crook.

''Huh, later? Is there something happening i forgot?'' Naruto asked confused, he even furrowed his eyebrows together and worked his brain but he couldn't come up with anything.

Apparently that was not the answer Yasaka was looking for as she moved away from him and actually looked a bit hurt with how her ears drooped. ''You.. You forgot?''

''I-.. I'm sorry.. I really am but nothing stands out. At least nothing out of the ordinary for a friday.''

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, her slitted pupils appearing even thinner than usual as she hummed. ''Exactly! It's friday. We go to the hotsprings each week on this day, remember?''

''Oooh.. Of course i do! I thought it was something else of importance that i missed.'' Naruto breathed out in relief as he wiped away a few beads of sweat that had began forming on his forehead. ''You should know i wouldn't forget that. I've been looking forward to that since early this morning. Especially since it's just the two of us.'' He moved closer to her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as with one hand he combed his fingers through her soft, bushy golden furred tails which responded to his touch by flittering about.

After a couple more shared experiences in the hot springs after the first time and becoming a couple they had decided to make it a reoccuring event that happened each friday. The hot water combined with the calm surroundings and only the other there made for a perfect spot to relax, especially after a tiresome week it was euphoric to ease any stress their bodies had.

Of course, with it being a private onsen and only them being there it allowed them to something other than just relax there. Thankfully due to it being a bit away from the rest of the city, no one other than themselves were there to hear the mixture of moans, groans and yells when they would indulge in the other.

Which was for the best as Naruto wasn't allowing anyone other than himself to see Yasaka's naked body. Only his own eyes could feast upon what was perfection giving human form.

Naruto nuzzled his face against Yasaka's own before he leaned away. His lips lightly brushing against her unblemished skin as he peppered her face with kisses. He loved how she looked when her cheeks held a pink hue. Her eyes, those beautiful golden orbs were glistening with emotion, love to be exact and with such an amount that almost overwhelmed him.

He had to pull her back to him as looking at her ate away at his soul. His embrace on her was tighter than before and it didn't take long before Yasaka locked her arms behind his back before with a small hop entangled her legs around him, his hands supporting her as they rested on her behind.

''Planning something?'' Naruto looked down at her, amused and with a single eyebrow raised.

''Huh? I don't know what you mean.'' She replied, moving her head so she could look at his face. Unfortunately for Yasaka, the sly smile that she failed to properly hide clashed against the innocent way she spoke.

Naruto just shook his head at her. Despite her age, Yasaka sure could act like a child. Not that he minded though! He actually enjoyed when she was playful like this as she must've known it wouldn't work.

At least, as far as he's aware her attempts had all failed. Though he doubted he'd knew exactly as there's no reason for her to tell him if she had succeeded in any attempts. He'd just have to pay attention and hope she wouldn't distract him which he'd admit she was good at. Very good in fact. It was partly his fault when Yasaka could flash him a bit of skin and his eyes would move towards the spot even if he didn't actually want to.

Something she had taken advantage of plenty of times, that minx.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Land of Iron, a small, neutral area, at least when compared to the four major powers a meeting of great importance was taken place.

The Kage Summit. A meeting which was attended by the Kage of each major village. Whatever the result of the meeting would be, everyone knew that it would not only affect their villages, but also all of the minor ones which traded specific goods with them.

So it was with good reason that every Kage held the meeting in high regard. Making a fool of yourself in a meeting such as this was detrimental to everyone. Perhaps not by the same amounts but it was better safe than sorry.

Even the smallest mistakes could lead to a war which was ultimately something they all wanted to prevent.

Each of the Kages were seated at a large U-table with behind them hanging was a banner with the Kanji of the respective element they represented.

With the balcony above them was were their bodyguards were, positioned in such a way they were able to overlook the meeting and look out for any threats. Outside or local ones.

However, despite knowing all of this the Raikage cared not for these nonverbal rules, evident as he slammed his fist down onto the wooden table, shattering it and sending splinters everywhere, making the guards of each Kage jump down into a defensive position.

''Everyone, as mediator i calmly ask you to calm down,'' Mifune requested, he was the general of the samurai that inhabited the Land of Iron and due to their land being a neutral one he was asked to overlook the meeting for he had no bias against or for any specific village. ''We're here to talk. Please restrict such rude behavior,'' He sent a look towards the Raikage.

The tense air that was in the room came to an end when one by one each Kage called back their guards, starting with the Hokage and ending with the Tsuchikage.

''Thank you. Let's continue where we left off.'' The bright lights went out and more focused ones turned on.

The Raikage took this as a sign to continue which he did. ''Konoha, Iwa, Kiri and Suna, Akatsuki is comprised of missing nin from each of your villages. And that's not all!'' His eyes moving over each Kage present. ''We've discovered that there are some among you, including the previous Kages, that have used Akatsuki for their own benefit!''

''Used Akatsuki?'' Gaara asked for clarification.

''I don't trust any of you here!'' And was promptly ignored. ''I didn't come here to talk. I've called you all here to question the depths of your loyalty!''

''What do you mean when you said, 'Used the Akatsuki'.'' Gaara asked once more.

''Hoh? So they haven't even told their current Kazekage? Go ask your village elders! Your village used the Akatsuki in the last war!''

''Indeed,'' The Tsuchikage spoke up. ''Due to the times of peace our nations are experiencing and stability, instead of expanding our military we're disarming them. With the relations between villages improving the threat of war diminishes. As such, our military, of our villages, will be seen as expensive and unnecessary. Of course, carelessly reducing one village's strength comes with risks as well. What if war suddenly erupts?

That's where Akatsuki comes in. Instead of relying on shinobi with no real battle experience, one could hire a group of highly trained and powerful mercenaries that could make the difference between winning and losing a war.''

* * *

A sigh of a woman that had just achieved nirvana left Yasaka's lips as she slumped forward. Her arms slack beside her as her breast were squished against the hard chest of her favorite blond. Her chin came to rest on his shoulder as she wore a small but content smile while she had her eyes closed.

Her body rose and descended with each panting breath she took as she felt his hands which not even a minute ago had been roaming over every inch of her body coming to rest on the small of her back.

She was tired, very much so as he had worn her out, again. Too tired to hold back the whimper that escaped her as she felt him twitch for he was still buried deep inside of her. At least she could take comfort in the hot water that surrounded her from her chest up which made her relish his protective hold on her even more.

The sense of comfort and experience of loving someone and being loved in return was something she never knew she missed. She had idly been wondering the past few days if she knew years ago this is what it's like if she'd be with someone else and if they would treat her like Naruto did.

Or would they use her? Lust after her body only to leave once they'd get bored of her? What if she'd get pregnant? The thought of raising her child by herself was a harrowing one. Of course she'd love the child but it hurt to think her daughter or son would grow up without the man responsible for creating them in their life.

And those thoughts would only leave when she found herself in his comfortable hold. One that assured her he was there for her and wouldn't leave her.

'' _Mhm.. s-stop Naruto-kun.._ '' She squirmed in his hold, giggling softly as she felt him place kisses and love bites around her chest and neck. His teeth lightly grazing her skin which was still a bit sensitive from their earlier activities.

''Sorry… Yasaka.. But, it's so.. hard.'' He mumbled between kisses as he moved up to her face. He kisses her cheeks, her jaw, her forehead, her nose. ''I'm addicted to you.'' Was what he said before he leaned in to capture her lips, his eyes closing as he completely engrossed himself in their duel of tongues as she responded with vigor.

Their lips stuck like that for over a minute until the need to breath arose and they parted regretfully, Yasaka returning to rest her head against his shoulder and he could feel her warm breath against his neck. He moved one of his hands up and began to comb his fingers through her beautiful, wet and very long blonde hair while he stared at her face which looked content.

He could feel his heart hammer in his chest the longer he stared at her and was sure she felt it as well. A fluttery feeling invading his stomach and he could hear a voice in his mind telling him to do it. That now was the perfect time to tell her the words she had longed for. She was the one for him. Together with her he'd form his future. Here.

''..Yasaka-chan,'' Her name left his mouth as a soft whisper, making her slowly open her eyes as she felt him softly cup her cheek. Her throat went dry as she gazed into those blue orbs of his which she could easily get lost in.

''..Ye...s?'' Her voice was raspy. Leaning his head down he took her lips once more in a quick but passion filled kiss, breaking it off and resting his forehead against her while staring into her eyes.

''I.. I love you, Yasaka. I really do.'' There. He finally managed to say the words she had longer to hear from him and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

For a moment neither said a word. The only sounds that were heard were from the flowing water and their own heartbeats. Yasaka then blinked. Once, then twice, three times as her mind processed what he had just said to her.

She gasped when it finally hit her and her eyes turned glossy as her emotions started to overwhelm her entire being. She even sniffed a couple times and Naruto was about to ask if he did something wrong when her hands came up, a bit shaky but resting on his cheeks as this time she initiated the kiss. A soft, very tender and love filled kiss through which Naruto could feel how happy she currently was and he unconsciously held her even closer to him, trying to mold their bodies together.

''I'm-I'm so happy!'' Yasaka uttered, her eyes still a bit teary but the smile on her face could even make the sun look dull in comparison as she hugged him back with enough strength he could feel a couple of ribs crack but didn't want to ruin the current mood and kept his mouth. And his healing factor was already taking care of it anyway.

The couple stayed in that position for who knows how long, their bodies molded together as nothing but the other, their most important person mattered to them at that moment. The fact that they were still connected at the hips was forgotten as well.

* * *

The Kage Summit proceeded better than any Kage thought it would, especially after the allegations the Raikage made but that might be because everything he said was true. There was no gain from denying such as the proof was there.

''So what is it that you propose?'' Tsunade inquired of the Raikage. The meeting had been going for a while and despite none of the Kages being at the other's throat nothing that was said here was actually news.

''I propose that we work together, if only to rid ourselves of the threat that is the Akatsuki. They have almost all of the Jinchuuriki, even my… brother,'' They could tell he had trouble saying so. ''The only one they don't have is the Ninetails but his container went missing months ago. Unless they managed to capture him?''

Tsunade shook her head. ''We don't know. Even Jiraiya with his extensive network hasn't caught sight of him but-''

''What if this is all a ploy by Konoha?'' The Tsuchikage interrupted her and stared at her with narrowed eyes, uncaring of the glare sent him way.

''A ploy? You mind elaborate on that, Tsuchikage-dono?'' The Fifth Mizukage asked of the oldest man in the room.

''Simple. All of our Jinchuuriki's have been captured by Akatsuki, except for Konoha's. According to the reports he went 'missing' but what if he didn't? What if they're hiding him? Without Jinchuuriki's our villages are weakened, even if we want to deny such. This alliance the Raikage is proposes could be to get us to lower our defenses even more after which they'll stab us right in the back when we have our forces focus on the Akatsuki.''

Perhaps the old Tsuchikage was still sour over the losses they had suffered during the Third War, but one couldn't deny that his words had some mirit. Well, except for the Hokage and Kazekage, the latter knowing the kind of person Naruto is and knew he'd be very much against anything of such. Unless Konoha managed to rid him of his memories he saw the chance of this happening at zero.

''Tsuchikage-dono does raise certain points. The information available regarding the disappearance of your Jinchuuriki sounds a bit off. I mean, supposedly he got sucked into a hole in space?''

Tsunade looked at her fellow Kage to see them all staring at her with doubt, mistrust aside from the Kazekage.

''Having said that, Iwa declines Kumo's offer to form an alliance. The Akatsuki is only interested in Bijuu and with our two Jinchuuriki gone they are of no threat to us.''

''I see.. And what about Kiri?''

''My apologies Hokage-dono with Kiri declines as well. We've only recently started to rebuilt our forces after ousting the previous Mizukage, Yagura and can't afford to be dragged into another hunt that appears to be senseless.'' She sent her fellow Kage a small smile to show that she was sorry.

''Hmph!'' The Raikage huffed as he slammed his hand onto the table, this time much gentler than before. ''Kumo will still form an alliance, if only to pay them for kidnapping my brother! Unlike the rest of you, we in Kumo don't rely on our Jinchuuriki and make sure to keep our military trained.''

''An alliance between Kumo, Konoha and Suna?'' Mifune said to make sure he understood and when the three Kage nodded he gave on in return. ''Very well. If that's all i declare this Kage Summit officially over. Each of you will be escorted to your hotel where you'll be able to spend the night if you wish to do so. If the three of you,'' He looked at the Kages of the newly formed alliance, ''Wish to speak to another let me or one of my samurai know and you'll be pointed to a room which offers privacy.'' At the end Mifune gave a bow as he got to his feet, which was mimicked by the Kages as their guards jumped down behind them.

* * *

Jiraiya hummed as he leaned back in the comfortable chair inside of the Hokage office. He had his feet on the table as he was currently proofreading his next installment for his famous Icha Icha series.

He'd have to thank Tsunade when she gets back as without her suggestions he would've never finish another book this fast. His work as interim Hokage was surprisingly easier than he had expected. With all the horror stories about paperwork he had expected little to no free time, but a simple shadow clone solved that quickly.

A sudden poof of smoke appearing on the desk had him pause and blink once as he moved his eyes from his notes to come almost face to face with Fukasaku, one of the elder toads of his summoning contract.

''Pa!'' He quickly straightened in his seat when he noticed the disapproving look he was sent. ''What uh.. what brings you here?'' He fidgeted a bit in his seat.

''Jiraiya-chan, we think we have a clue regarding Naruto-chan's whereabouts.''

The speed at which Jiraiya turned serious caught even Fukasaku off guard but quickly recovered when he spoke. ''Explain.''

The toad shook his head. ''We can't. At least not here. Gamamaru-sama is the one you need to speak to.''

''Urgh! I can't. Not now as i'm Hokage until Tsunade-hime returns from the Kage Summit. Can it wait a few days, i assume wherever he is he's safe.''

A nod. ''Supposedly he is.. At least from the way he smiled we assumed so. I'll head back and ask, if it's alright i'll return in a few days otherwise you'll see me again soon.'' A poof of smoke was created where Fukasaku stood and when it dissipated the desk was now toad free.

However, Jiraiya put his notes to the side, not in the mood to continue as his serious state would only be detrimental in looking over what he had written when he was in his 'pervert mode' as he labeled it so.

He hoped Tsunade would be back soon so he could get more information about his godson's whereabouts.

* * *

Chapter end.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

'' _I love you, Yasaka.''_

Even now, days later hearing those words in her head made her smile like a young girl in love. Which she was. Though maybe not the young part, depending on which metric you're using.

She was currently in their bedroom, looking herself over in front of a large mirror wearing not a single piece of clothing. Her hands were resting on her chest, right above where her fast beating heart lies which had been a constant fluttering mess these last few days.

But that wasn't the reason she was currently staring at the mirror image of herself. Neither was it to seek validation of herself. She knew what she looked like and was satisfied with her beauty that enchanted men that laid their eyes on her.

It was for a whole different reason. One that brought her both joy but also filled her with fear.

It was October 7th today. Autumn had arrived a little over a month ago and much like the previous years it showed. Kyoto having undergone a transformation as the leaves on the trees had started to turned red, and coupled with the blue skies which were turning rarer and rarer it made Kyoto appear like it came right out of a fairy tail.

But more importantly, Naruto's birthday was in three days. It would be his first birthday since coming here and she planned on spending that day and celebrating it with him. Even if he told her not to bother as he never celebrated his birthday back in Konoha as it was a day of remembrance there.

And she really wanted to change that. His birthday was important and worthy of being celebrated, she had told him such. It was also to get him used to it as she would continue doing so next year as well.

She already had a present for him as well! Though.. her hands slowly made their way down to her belly and holding it, rubbing it tenderly. She only hoped he wouldn't be upset when she'd tell him.

She had only found out a couple days ago after being plagued with nausea which ended up with her throwing up. Coupled with the fact that she had missed her period recently had her try a test which confirmed what she had guessed.

The amount of joy that rushed through her when the test read positive had been indescribable. Yet, the joy she felt slowly faded away when she thought about what Naruto's reaction would be to the news. After all, despite everything he was still young. Both in human and in supernatural years, especially the latter.

Would he be upset? Would he be mad at her? She couldn't stomach the thought of him leaving her once she would tell him. It had actually kept her up at night which lead to her being rather tired during the day. While a large part of her assured her he wasn't like that, there was that nagging sensation of 'what if' that affected her more than she liked.

But was only three more days. She had already decided that whatever his decision would be she would love their child as they would still be a part of her and nothing would change that.

The sound of knocking on their bedroom door had her make a small jerk and blink to regain her focus. ''Yasaka, you in here?'' She heard Naruto's voice coming from the other side. ''I've been looking for you. It's almost 6:35 PM and we need to be there at 7, remember?''

''I'm here and I'm almost done Naruto!'' Answered Yasaka as she was in the process of putting on the clothes she decided to wear for their little date at the restaurant he had set up.

''Alright! Just wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep. I noticed you looked tired the past couple of days. If something is bothering you please talk to me about it okay? I care for you and don't want anything to happen.'' Naruto leaned against their bedroom door, staring at the wall opposite of him which apart from a few paintings of Kyoto and how it looked throughout several decades was blank.

It actually filled him with the idea to get a painting done for the two of them. He had seen the large painting of Yasaka in her priestess robes with her ears and tails on full display. That painting was a thing of beauty with how detailed it was and wondered if that same painter could make one of them both.

He made a note to ask Yasaka what she thought about the idea later as he heard the door behind him being unlocked and turned around just as it was being pulled open.

Standing in the doorway Yasaka greeted him with a small smile, not missing and definitely not complaining how his eyes moved over her form. He most certainly didn't look bad either as his usually spiky blond hair had been combed and tamed a bit, granting him a more mature appearance.

''You look pretty,'' He told her and she smirked as the pair made their way out of the palace and through the streets with their arms locked.

''Don't i always?'' Even if he had told her hundreds of times before it still made her feel appreciated when he said those words.

''You do! But still, I can't help but speak my mind when looking at you. And it's not like you dislike my compliments, and don't try to lie either!'' He playfully accused her as he pointed his finger at her.

''T-That's true but umm… Oh look! Isn't that where you said we need to be?'' She nudged her head a bit to the right, successfully diverting his attention which was on her as she saw his eyes light up and nodding as he led her over there.

* * *

Anticipation trickled through Jiraiya unlike anything before as he followed Ma and Pa as they lead him towards the Great Toad Sage in search of answers regarding his godson.

He had wasted no time upon Tsunade's return as he had informed her of what he had been told in a quick summary. He didn't even wait for her response or tell her of what had happened during his tenure as interim Hokage as he had summoned Pa, telling him it was time before he was reverse summoned to Mount Myoboku, the Land of Toads.

After a quick greeting by Shima where he as politely as possible refused her invite for dinner for the image accompanying her words almost had him throw up instead of making him hungry he left with Fukasaku who lead him towards the oldest toad alive.

When they reached the location Gamamaru was at, Jiraiya took in the form of the wise Toad Sage who looked just as he did the last time he was here. His eyes closed with a droopy smile, if he didn't know better he'd assume he was asleep.

''Gamamaru-sama, i've brought Jiraiya-chan with me.'' Fukasaku spoke respectfully, taking a step back when having said his peace.

A minute of silence took place after Fukasaku spoke, and for a moment Jiraiya was wondering if he was actually asleep but that was quickly pushed aside as he watched the elder toad shift, followed by the slow opening of his eyes. Not by much though, just enough one could make out he was squinting.

''...Hm? Oh, Jiraiya.. What brings you here?''

Suppressing a twitch of his eye, he took a calming breath before opening his mouth. ''Fukasaku came to me a few days ago and informed me that you might be aware of the whereabouts of my latest student, Naruto. He's been missing for quite a while''

''Naruto? Ah, you mean that blond youngster who's our newest summoner? I do indeed.'' The elder toad gave an almost unnoticeable nod that only some of the most experienced eyes could pick up..

''C-Can you tell me then?''

''Of course. But, before that,'' Jiraiya straightened himself when Gamamaru's eyes opened up a bit more, enough to the point where he could actually make out his pupils. It had him immediately pay attention for the last time he had seen the toad in his current state was back during the Second Shinobi War. ''The prophecy.. has changed. No, rather, the future has become unclear. The visions that I receive have stopped. There are vague images but with no set destination.''

''What!'' Jiraiya was unable to contain his shock when he heard the news. ''How's that possible!'' He would've continued his complaints if it weren't for Fukasaku who jumped to his height and proceeded to slap him to the back of his head.

''Jiraiya-chan! Show some respect!'' Fukasaku began to reprimand him but was brought to a pause when they both heard chuckling sound coming from Gamamaru.

''Hohoho… Calm yourself youngsters and i'll explain.'' When they complied with his request Gamamaru continued. ''I'm sure you remember the words of the prophecy I bestowed upon you those years ago?''

Immediately Jiraiya nodded and recited the words he had been told. ''Yes, you told me I'd train a student with the power to either destroy or save the world, dependent on my actions.''

''Correct. You thought it was little Minato, didn't you? Such a shame that youngster died as early as he did. Lots of promise he showed. But he isn't your only student.''

Jiraiya responded after a few seconds of silence. ''You're referring to Naruto.''

Gamamaru did neither confirm or deny his words. ''Could it be coincidence that the future became unclear in time with his disappearance? Perhaps. I let you think of that for that is not the reason you are here before me, correct?''

Blinking, Jiraiya nodded for indeed, they were getting sidetracked as he was reminded what he had come here for to begin with. ''Yes, you were about to tell where my latest student is at. My entire spy network hasn't been able to find or even catch sight of him. We're fearing he's being held captive as knowing him he'd try to make his way to Konoha right away if he could and he hasn't tried summoning any of the toads either.''

''Mmmm, there's a simple answer to your inquiries; Naruto is no longer here.'' Sensing Jiraiya was about to blow a gasket on him for stating the obvious, Gamamaru continued speaking. ''I don't mean that he's no longer here with us, at least not in that sense. Whatever it was that caused his disappearance resulted in him no longer being residing in the same world as we do.''

''...''

Silence reigned upon hearing those words, both by Jiraiya and Fukasaku who were looking at the old toad with disbelief shining in their eyes, obviously not believing what he had just told them. ''I.. I'm sorry but did you just say he left our world?! How! And what does that entail? He's still alive though, right!?''

''I did say so, didn't I? Youngsters these days not listening to what they're being told. Even I am unaware of the specifics. He is alive since I still receive blurred images from time to time surrounding him. Though, where he currently is at is a mystery even for me.''

Jiraiya took a few deep breaths to calm himself while processing the information Gamamaru provided him. ''Alright.. At least he's not being held captive by the Akatsuki, that's one thing less to worry about. But.. the world he's in.. is he held in captivity there?'' His words came out slow as it was still a bit hard to accept. The concept of another world different from theirs. Questions came and left him which he refrained from voicing as he could tell the old toad didn't know much about it either.

''Captivity?'' Jiraiya wasn't sure if his ears betrayed him but was that amusement he detected in the old toad's voice? He sounded a bit more lively as well for some reason. ''I suppose one could see it as such. However, I doubt Naruto put up much of a protest with kind of captivity he's experiencing.''

Jiraiya exchanged glances with Fukasaku who had jumped up to his shoulder, both coming to the conclusion they weren't being told the whole story. Their curiosity only increased when with a more focused look they caught the slight reddening of Gamamaru's face which prompted him to question him. ''Is there something you're withholding from us?''

''Hohoho.. If only you knew what your latest student has been up to, Jiraiya. You'd be acting much different then.''

''Huh? What's that supposed to- Wait! Don't tell me..'' Trepidation filled Jiraiya as the gears in his head began to click in place. Gamamaru's words combined with the red that dusted the old toad's face made his senses tingle. ''My student.. he has finally become a man!'' He cheered. He threw his hands up which caused Fukasaku to jump off his shoulder due to the sudden movements.

His cheering abruptly stopped as he hung his head, confusing the two toads. ''Something the matter Jiraiya-chan?'' Came Fukasaku's query as he didn't expect Jiraiya's celebrations to be cut short.

''..Yes.'' The word left his mouth with regret as he slumped over even more. ''My student lost his v-card and I wasn't there to congratulate him! I couldn't even offer him any advice! Hell, I even missed the opportunity to use it in my next book! It would've made a great bonus chapter..'' Jiraiya continued to weep, missing the looks of disbelief sent his way as he did so.

''Jiraiya!'' Fukasaku called out to him and was ready to slap him with a senjutsu enhanced punch. The white haired pervert seemed to sense this as he quickly stopped and stood firm.

''Yes, yes don't hit me! Is there something else Gamamaru-sama? Something that might help us bring him back here or towards him? He belongs with us in Konoha.''

''To my knowledge there is not. Perhaps mimic the circumstances surrounding his disappearance may bring you closer. Traveling dimensions has always been risky with the only known people safely making use of the method being the Second and Fourth Hokage and that was just in a limited sense.'' _'And if you did manage to bring him back, i'm not sure he'd appreciate it. Not from what little i caught of what has been happening during his time there. You can't force him to see Konoha as his home and i hope you'll see that when the time arrives too, Jiraiya. At the end of the day a prophecy is just that. It's not worth sacrificing one's happiness over.'_

''Is there anything else you wish to ask me? Talking this long is making me tired. I need to replenish energy if I want to receive more visions.''

''..No,'' Jiraiya replied after a moment. ''While you've been an enormous help disappointment still fills me.''

''Understandable. I suggest you take some time off before focusing on your student. For while the prophecy is no longer active it doesn't mean trouble isn't awaiting in the near future.''

''I understand,'' He bowed his head towards the old toad in respect and that his worries have lessened if only by a bit. ''Pa, can you send me back to Konoha? I'm going to inform Tsunade and question Kakashi who was there when Naruto disappeared… I hope the information I tell her will spare me from her anger after dismissing her when she returned.'' He tried to sound confident but even then doubt leaked into his voice. His only hope was on uttering Naruto's name which had a high probability of making her halt his imminent punishment. And likely the only thing that would work.

* * *

Naruto breathed out slowly as he relished in the passing breeze that caused his hair to flutter along with his clothes. Ever so slowly he allowed his eyelids to rise, the white moon present high in the night sky reflected off his crystalline orbs as Kyoto was bathed in an ethereal glow.

There was a lot on his mind, surprising even himself. Though, his thoughts mostly revolved around Yasaka and her behavior these past few days. He wasn't sure if she was actively hiding it from him but he could tell something was bothering her.

The biggest indicator that alerted him that something was wrong was her tiredness in response to her staying up late. He doubted she knew that he was aware and could tell she was still awake at night. Usually she'd fall asleep a couple minutes before him but lately even when he tried he was sleeping before he did. He didn't miss how tense she'd be when they were lying in bed and not even tightening his embrace on her made her loosen up..

But he trusted Yasaka to tell him on her own terms. Forcing her wouldn't do either of them any good. As long as her current condition didn't worsen of course. He'd just make sure to be there for her whenever she needed him, making sure to let her know she wasn't alone and if he had anything to say about it she never would be.

He stiffened momentarily upon feeling two arms wrap around him from behind, followed by the sensation of two mounds pushing into his back. ''What are doing out here this late?'' He suppressed a shudder when her warm breath touch the skin on the back of his neck.

''Just clearing my mind. The beautiful view and silence help greatly.'' Naruto mumbled as he turned around in her hold and put his own arms around her. He inhaled her scent as it always succeeded in making him lower his defenses, getting him to act more carefree.

In the arms of another they stood there on the balcony of the palace they lived in. The moon shining down upon them as with time progressing they began to shuffle, slowly dancing together to the imaginary music that played only in their minds.

When the song only heard by both of them came to and end, Yasaka moved in closer, burying her face into his neck as their movements hadn't stopped completely.

''Hihi~ ..Thank you for this.'' Her words were slightly muffled but still reached his ears as he smiled at her while softly moving his hands up and down her back. When Yasaka leaned her head back and looked up at him he could see her somewhat glossy eyes. And he would've thought something was wrong if not for her radiant smile she flashed him.

''No need to thank me Yasaka-chan, you know i'd do anything for you.'' He brushed one of his hands through her long, somewhat curly blond hair that he could comb his fingers through for hours. ''But let's head to the bedroom, okay? It's getting late and i want you to get all the rest you need and then some. So we're going to sleep in till it's noon and no buts!'' The latter was said with a playful but accusing glare that earned him an adorable pout from the vixen who nevertheless nodded when seeing that he wasn't going to budge this time.

A small yelp left her lips when he unexpectedly lifted her up and carried her in his arms. She thought about struggling but decided not to and instead settle in his hold. The smile on her lips never faltering even when he laid her down in their bed and joined her there.

The moment he laid down Yasaka laid herself on top of him, not giving him the chance to shuffle around. He didn't really mind though as he relished in the way her body pressed down against his as he scratched Yasaka's scalp, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her foxy ears showed themselves in response to his fingers.

He didn't stop his ministrations until he felt her breathing slow down as a sign that she had fallen asleep after which he carefully rolled her on her side next to him. He fought down his own urge to join her in the land of dreams as he watched her sleeping face, lightly caressing her cheek with his thumb.

''Naru…'' He looked at her with a raised eyebrow when his name left her mouth while her eyes were still closed. ''..Go.. to sleep.''

''Eh?'' He made a noise while giving her an almost piercing stare to make sure she wasn't actually awake. ''Huh..'' He mused silently when he confirmed that she indeed was asleep. Oh well. He decided to listen to her as he pressed forward slightly, brushing his lips against hers for a brief moment before resting his forehead against her as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Three days went by in the blink of an eye.

It was actually surprising how fast time passed when spending it with your loved ones. Or one in Naruto's case.

It was his birthday today, he hadn't forgotten. Though he doubted it was possible with how Yasaka reminded him of that the past few days.

And, well, with how she understood what day it was he had expected her to let him sleep in. Preferably until the day was over. But honestly, waking up from the sensation of his length being engulfed in a warm, moist cavern coupled with an equally wet and warm muscle wriggling around the head was welcome too! It most certainly was.

And the view when he threw his covers to the side… God it had taken all of his willpower not to blow his load right that moment as those glazed over golden orbs aiming nothing but adoration, love and lust for him searched out his azure ones. The way she had her haori partially undone in a manner that it freed her breast and parts of her arms and shoulder wasn't missed by his eyes either.

But when she began using those mouth watering breasts of her and engulfing his length on either side, he lost it as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he emptied himself in Yasaka's awaiting mouth a minute or two later.

He lost the strength in his arms which he used to prop himself up to watch her as his head fell back onto the sheets. His chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths while his entire body tingled from what had to be one of the best wake ups ever.

When he felt a second weight join him on the bed he moved his head towards the origin before his lips were taken in an aggressive kiss. He tried to fight off the invading tongue but was still in a slight daze which made her easily able to overwhelm him and freely roam his mouth.

Opening his eyes when the lips slowly pulled back he watched Yasaka's panting face, a thin trail of saliva connecting her parted lips with his as her cheeks were dusted by a pink hue. ''Happy birthday Naruto,'' Yasaka congratulated him affectionately, leaning her head back down for a quick kiss that also rid them of the saliva trail. Her expression then turned a bit more sultry as she flitted her tongue across her lips. ''Did you enjoy your wake up?'' From the load he had shot into her mouth she already knew the answer but still liked to hear it.

''Y-Yeah.. I-I did.'' His voice was a bit raspy but who could blame him after what he had just been able to experience not even ten minutes since he woke up.

'' _Good~._ '' The word left Yasaka's mouth with such a sensual purr it had him dig his fingers into the mattress to fight down the urge not reverse their positions and pound her until they were both spent and she would have trouble to walk. ''I enjoyed it as well~. But, as much as i'd love to spent the rest of the day in bed together, we can't.''

Naruto let out a long sigh with a nod. ''I know.. I'm going to need a shower though.'' He looked up at her and she understood what he was insinuating with that look, his words confirming her thoughts. ''Would you mind joining me?''

Yasaka gave him an amused stare which reflected in her voice. ''I think you know the answer to that.''

He did. He lifted Yasaka off the bed who wrapped her legs around waist and her arms around his neck, bunching up the hakama she wore as his fingers sank in the flesh of her thighs as he made headway towards the bathroom.

* * *

''I know you said you didn't like your birthday but you could at least act a bit more cheerful for what i'm doing for you.'' Yasaka whined with a cute pout as she rested her chin on her intertwined fingers while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Grumbling something underneath his breath, Naruto frowned before letting out a long sigh. ''I'm sorry Yasaka… You're here trying your best for me while i'm sulking like a small child. I'll try my best to be a bit more cheerful, it's the least i can do for you.''

Upon hearing his words, a smile graced Yasaka's features as she pushed herself straight up and walked over to him who noticed her doing so and leaned back in the chair he was occupying. She moved with grace, like each step had been practiced hundreds of times as she sat herself down on his lap when she was close enough, leaning into his form as she felt him quickly wrap his arms around her.

''It's okay Naruto-kun. I guess i'm partly to blame for forcing you to celebrate this day despite your own wishes..'' Her head drooped a bit as she was disappointed with herself for forcing this upon him.

''Hey…'' Naruto used his finger to lift her chin up and slightly turn her head so she was facing him and able to see the small smile he sported. ''Don't be upset.. It doesn't suit you. I don't blame you for wanting to do a good thing. I should've explained better why I never looked forward to this day but it's too late now."

"I know but i just…" Naruto hushed her with a kiss.

"It's okay. It's too late now but let's focus on the rest of the day, alright? That's the least I can do." Yasaka gave a slight nod before giving a small jerk when he snaked one of his hands inside of her haori and rested it on her bare belly. She was unable to stop the smile from forming when she felt his hand make circling motions unaware of the life that was growing right there.

She was silently surprised he hadn't taken note of the small baby bump. Then again, if not for the signs she had experienced she would've been unaware of it as well is it was almost unnoticeable less one stared at her naked form from the side. And given that aside from Naruto she didn't allow anyone to see her nude body.

And even then! Most of the time she was naked was when they would have sex where the positions they used usually led to one of them atop of the other and she knew his eyes would not be on her belly but rather the spheres above it. Or her on her hands and knees which gave him a amazing view of her backside but not much more. Though she very much knew that it was more than enough to get him going with how rough he was when she let him take her in that position.

''Uhm.. Yasaka-chan?''

''Mhm?'' She blinked a couple times as she was brought back from her thoughts. ''Wha- What is it?''

''Would you.. Would you mind not _m-moving_?'' Naruto hissed as he had to bite back a groan.

''Huh? What do you… mean.'' Yasaka asked him before her eyes slowly drifted downward and then she saw it. Her cheeks turned red as she quickly complied, somehow she hadn't noticed she had been gyrating while sitting on his lap. Her body acted on itself in response to his touch while she had been busy with her thoughts. His gentle caresses hadn't stopped and, well, it just happened.

''Thanks..'' He mumbled as he now had to fight down his hard on caused by her. He rested his head over her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against Yasaka's while slowly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, catching a full whiff of her scent unconsciously causing him to nuzzle more of his face against her.

He blamed the fact that he was now a half kitsune whereas she was a pure one for the effect her scent had on him.

''Do you have planned anything else today?'' He asked in an attempt to start another conversation. Or at least to move past the silence that reigned.

''Not really.'' Yasaka answered, squirming when his warm breath tickled her skin. ''I do have a gift for you later which I uh.. I-I hope you'll like.'' Her voice was rather quiet when she spoke.

And was he imagining it or did he hear hesitation in her voice when she spoke about her gift? It almost sounded like she was afraid for some reason. He really hoped it wasn't because of him. The last thing he wanted was for her to fear him. He wasn't sure what to do if that were the case.

''A gift for me? You know you don't have to, right? Spending this day with you is better than any gift i can think of.'' Due to the nature of their positioning he never saw her flinch as his words brought her insecurities back to the surface.

''I-I know but still..'' She swallowed and ran her tongue across her dry lips. ''I _really_ hope you'll like it.''

''Hey.. Don't be so negative. I told you plenty of times how I appreciate everything you've done for me so far. Just like today and how i told you not to bother i'm kind of happy you didn't listen.''

That did it. She couldn't wait till the end of the day to tell him. It was eating away at her consciousness for more than she could handle and unless she'd get closure, his answer to what she was going to reveal it was going to be too hard for her to get through the day.

So Yasaka abruptly stood up, taking a small step forward before turning around, noting the confused expression he wore while staring up at her. His lips parted and before he was able to utter a word she silenced him by pressing her index finger to his lips.

''Don't.. Let me talk, please,'' Seeing the pleading look at how important whatever it is she wants to tell him he said nothing but did give her a nod. ''Thank you. I was planning on giving your gift later tonight but my insecurities are messing with me and i don't think i'm able to enjoy the rest of the day less i get your answer. So please Naruto, close your eyes and hold out your hands, palms facing me as i'll give you my gift.''

She was nervous, her own hands were shaking and her legs felt weak as she watched him comply with what she asked of him. This was it. She was going to get his answer, she prayed for his reaction to be positive for she wasn't sure she could handle if his answer wasn't the one she hoped for. He had made himself an essential part of her life and the thought of him leaving her almost had her tear up.

With her eyes now glossy from unshed tears, Yasaka reached out and took his wrists in her hands. Confirming he still had his eyes closed she slowly brought them towards her abdomen and holding his hands there with her own on top of his.

She took in the way his face scrunched up as he gave gentle squeezes before he slowly opened his eyes to see where his hands rested. ''Yasa..ka?'' His voice faltered as his confused blue orbs looked up and was almost overwhelmed by what greeted him. She was smiling but not one of her usual smiles.

Her bottom lip was trembling and her expressive golden orbs were wet. Immediately he wanted nothing more than pull her in a hug and ask her what's wrong when she stopped him by talking. ''Naruto-kun.. I.. I'm pregnant..'' When he didn't make any movements after her reveal her smile faltered a bit but she bit through as slowly the first tears began to trickle down her cheeks. ''I only found out a few days ago.. I uh, I wanted to tell you before but.. I was afraid!'' Yasaka sniffed as more tears formed and cascaded downwards onto the floor. ''I was afraid you'd leave me when i'd tell you. You're still so young.. But i couldn't keep it from you any longer. Whatever your answer is i just want you to know that i will still love-''

He had heard enough. He didn't allow her to continue talking as her current state hurt him more than he imagined it would as he shot up from his chair and pulled her into an affectionate and protective embrace. He felt her shake against him as Yasaka cried her heart out, her tears staining his shirt but that was of little importance as his complete focus was on consoling her.

He rubbed her back with one hand while whispering how much he loved her into her ears. Kissing right between them after each time while slowly moving from side to side, not stopping until he felt her stop shaking and crying. She was still sniffling when he pulled away from her after a few minutes, making her look up before he cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that surpassed any of the ones before with the amount of love Yasaka could sense him pouring into it.

It actually left her breathless when he broke it and rested his forehead against hers. ''Yasaka-chan.. Why are you being such a dummy?'' The glare she sent him at his words was more adorable than anything with how her eyes were still a bit teary and her cheeks a red color. ''You think i would leave you for that! A part of me is offended but i'll let it slide given your emotional state was all over the place. Sure, i'm quite young and becoming a dad at my age wasn't something i planned. But! I never imagined that i'd be in a relationship with the most beautiful and kindest woman i've ever met either. I've dreamed of having a family of my own since i was a child and now it's actually coming true! And while a few years earlier than i imagined, as long as it's with you i don't care. I can already tell you're going to be a wonderful mother and I will look bad if i don't try my best either.''

Once he was finished Yasaka couldn't do anything but stare at him with a smile so pure and warm it would make an angel pale in comparison before with no warning she tackled him to the floor. Him lying beneath her as she peppered his face with kisses as the joy spreading through her was indescribable. Her fears had turned out to be unwarranted and it felt like an invisible mountain was lifted from her shoulders, that's how relieved she was.

And when Yasaka was finally tired from covering his face with kisses, she laid her head down on his chest, unbothered that he was lying on the floor as she relished in his calming heartbeat which her own copied.

She cooed softly when she felt his fingers comb through her hair. At the moment everything was perfect, she wouldn't change it for anything in the world as she had found her happiness. The place where she belonged which was right here, by Naruto's side.

''..Hey Yasaka?''

She hummed.

''You know.. As much as I love to spend the rest of the day like this, the floor is rather uncomfortable.''

''Ahuh.'' His eye twitched at her response to his words and increased when instead of getting up she began rubbing herself more against him. Doing his best to ignore her at the moment he glanced around before his eyes landing on the couch nearby. More specifically one of the pillows which he used a simple substitution on to replace both himself and Yasaka.

He breathed out in relief when his back met the comfortable cushions and if Yasaka was affected by the sudden displacement she didn't show it.

''Say Yasaka, you know how many weeks pregnant you are?'' He asked her softly which earned him a proper reaction as she shifted herself, propping her chin on his chest while making eye contact as she kept her arms wrapped around his chest.

''Mhm.. I think a little over a month? Add a week or two but it should be around there.'' She gave a hesitant nod as she was unsure herself.

''Oh wow. And I never really noticed..'' He mumbled as he was a bit disappointed with himself for missing something as big as this. Though, it didn't help that she didn't show it _at all_. Even earlier when he was directly rubbing her belly he didn't took note of it. In hindsight he recalled a slight roundness but he didn't think much of it.

Noticing his downcast expression she rubbed her cheek into his chest. ''Don't beat yourself up over it Naruto-kun. I wasn't aware either until I ended up throwing up one morning.'' She paused her speech when he shifted her around a bit more and ending up lying side by side on the sofa with their faces a handful of centimeters away from each other.

''I'll try not to, for you. Though, after that I really don't feel like doing anything the rest of the day. I just want to lay here after you've given me my best -and first- birthday gift which is a memory I'll treasure forever.'' He reached up with a hand, lightly grazing her cheek which had her lean into his touch even when he pulled away, slowly moving downwards back to her belly and letting it rest there.

Yasaka smiled at the affectionate gesture and laid her own hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers together.

''I guess we can do that. I had some plans but I'm not in the mood anymore either.''

''Oh?'' Naruto sent her a mischievous smile. ''You sure it's not that you enjoy the way we are pressed up against another.'' When her cheeks turned red he let out a soft chuckle before leaning in for a chaste kiss. ''Even if you don't, I know I do.'' He didn't let her form a response when he went right back to her lips and Yasaka gave in. He really wasn't lying when he said that.

* * *

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Ever since Yasaka told him she was pregnant -that he was going to be a father- he had been ecstatic. Though if you'd ask her she'd tell you that was an understatement.

It was for good reason though.

Ever since he was a child he had longed for a family of his own. At the time it was to have a mother and father to care for him like he had watched all the other kids. As he grew older instead of parental love he found himself yearning for a family of his own.

It was still a bit unreal though. Never, ever, in his life did he imagine it would actually come this soon with a woman he had come to love. Hmph! If only those back in Konoha could see him now. There's no way they'd believe him to be the same loudmouthed blond.

...And that was fine with him.

Any opinion aside from Yasaka's was inconsequential to him. They can think what they want about him. As long as they left her out of it, of course.

''Hihihi~ Stop that Naru-kun!'' Yasaka giggled as she writhed in his hold. She was sitting on his lap, weakly trying to escape as he continued to tickle one of her weak spots. Tears had started to form in the corner of her eyes before he suddenly stopped, allowing her to take a couple deep breaths to regain the air she had lost as her face had turned a bit red from her laughter.

Naruto chuckled warmly as he kissed her cheek and rubbed circles over her belly. Her baby bump was more noticeable now that she was almost two months along. It was still invisible to the naked eye when she was clad in her shrine maiden attire though. You have to either see her without her top on or touch her like he was doing and since only he was allowed and able to do that her pregnancy was kept secret from the public.

And that was for a good reason. While obviously it would be impossible to keep a secret the entire way through, the attention that would come with it was a good reason to keep a secret for as long as possible.

Aside from the leader of Grigori, Azazel along with his faction, he was relatively unknown to the supernatural world and hoped to keep it that way for as long as possible. If even half of what he had learned from Yasaka was true being the center of attention wasn't a good thing in this world.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Yasaka suddenly pushed him on his back, blinking as he stared up at her as a certain feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach from the smile she wore. His nose twitched and he felt himself growing hot as her pheromones hit him for he could smell that she was aroused. ''U-Uhm.. Y-Yasaka-chan?'' He called out to her as it appeared she wasn't planning on stopping.

She ignored his call as she hummed appreciatively, moving her hand down his chest, feeling up his muscles before slipping beneath his shirt. Her hips were gyrating against his groin and when her eyes moved up to meet his, he knew she was gone as lust appeared to have overtaken her.

Honestly, and he was sure many would love to be in his spot but his pelvic area was actually hurting a bit from the overtime it had served. It likely had to due with her pregnancy but Yasaka was horny pretty much constantly from the time she revealed she was expecting in the first place. That day back then, on his birthday he must've spent almost half the day in bed with her.

He wasn't sure if there was such a thing as too much sex but if there is he must've reached it in these past weeks. They would do it several times a day with a longer session at night and even then it took all of his effort to sate her lust for those few hours he'd rest.

And like he had thought over before he was sure men would form a line for a chance at her but that was not going to happen, ever. He'd rather work overtime that let someone else's hands touch her.

It must be just a phase. At least he hoped so. He liked sex with her. It was absolutely amazing but damn.. It was almost becoming a chore at this rate. Just once a day was perfectly fine with him, sometimes twice but not four times and then some.

Yet, when he felt his length being engulfed in a warm, moist and tight embrace those thoughts quickly fleeted his mind as he looked down to see she had managed to undo his pants and underwear, her own hakama bunched up in her hands. Since she wore no panties underneath it allowed her to easily guide him inside her.

''Hnng!'' A loud groan left his lips started to ride him hard, her own moans filling up the room. He wasn't sure how all this happened without him noticing but it was already too late to complain. Yasaka then let out a whimper when she felt his hands move down to her behind, his fingers digging into her cheeks.

A sudden need overcame her as Yasaka leaned down to smash her lips against his, her tongue plundering his mouth as she initiated a searing kiss. And while he weakly battled her tongue with his own, Naruto prayed he'd be able to walk when they were done.

* * *

''Fuuuuuck.'' Naruto cursed as he winced with each step he took. Even small shuffles hurt. Dragging his feet wasn't an option either unfortunately.

That had taken longer than he had hoped for. Much longer.

At least he was sure she was satisfied for hopefully the rest of the day as he looked behind him into their bedroom they had moved towards sometime during their mating. For there, lying asleep in between the disheveled sheets and with a peaceful smile on her face was Yasaka. Her bountiful chest which was for his eyes to see heaved with each slow breath she took.

A part of him wondered if he should've thrown the covers over her form but he had already come this far and knew that if he went back there he was likely going to join her in her sleep just to rid himself of the ache between his legs.

But no!

He had planned on getting some training done. He's been slacking off these past weeks and at this rate he'll never gain more tails. If what he knew was correct he needed to train, expand all his energy and break his limits several times.

It didn't appear hard in theory. Breaking limits was kind of his thing but he wasn't foolish enough to think it was going to be that easy in practice. It was going to take thousands and thousands of clones wasting their chakra for… He wasn't sure but it would be a while with the reserves he now had.

He let out a sigh. It was for a good goal at least. He'd be able to protect Yasaka and their child when they would be born. The more her pregnancy would progress the less mobile she'd be and if anyone were to attack her she would have trouble fighting back properly. And, well, he didn't want to stick guards on her 24/7 and was sure she wouldn't like it either.

When he was about to head out towards the training fields near the mountains, a bright flash happening in front of him had him pause as Amaterasu stood before him in all her glory. She wore the same kind and gentle smile as she usually did while brushing a few strands of her luscious raven hair behind her ear.

''Greeting Naruto-kun,'' She greeted him though rose an eyebrow as she took in his current state. ''You alright? Did I come at the wrong time?''

''..No, I should be fine. I'm aching a bit but that's all really.''

The sun goddess hummed before looking around. ''Is Yasaka not here?''

''She's not. Well, she's here but asleep.''

''Eh? Asleep? It's past noon already!''

''After what we just got done doing I'll be surprised if she wakes up before it's evening.'' He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride while saying those words.

Amaterasu blinked as she processed his words before she understood what he was implying as a red hue dusted her cheeks. ''Oh.. Oh! I-I see. I uh, I just came by to inform you Shinigami is finally willing to meet you. Though with Yasaka not here I'm not sure if..''

''It's fine!'' He answered in an easy going manner with a wave of his hand. ''She'll understands when I tell her as she deserves to rest. We actually have some big news of our own though I'm letting her reveal it to you. I think you'll be delighted when you hear what it is.'' The glimmer in the goddess' eyes made him somewhat uneasy though he tried not to show it by quickly getting to the matter at hand. ''I take it you want to go now?'' A nod and he clicked his tongue. ''I see.. I initially planned on doing some training but I guess I have to postpone it.. again.'' He created a clone. ''Watch over our home and inform Yasaka-chan in case she wakes up. Last thing I want is to worry her right now.'' His clone saluted him which had him roll his eyes before shifting his gaze over towards Amaterasu.

She seemed to understand what he was trying to convey as she sauntered over to him and grabbed onto his arm after which she used her teleportation to bring him along.

* * *

Where Amaterasu brought him to Naruto didn't know as it was dark. Very dark. He could barely see a handful of feet in front of him, even looking down at his own hands took actual effort.

Shimmering orange hues that served as lights were floating around them which didn't help either as the light they gave off was too little to matter.

The eerie atmosphere that reigned affected Naruto who stuck close to the sun goddess who appeared to notice his discomfort. ''Stay close to me and you'll be fine. It takes time to get used to it.'' Were the words she spoke as she took the lead and he complied.

Ghastly voices and cries echoed around them, causing Naruto's fingers to twitch on reflex as he was ready to act on a moment's notice. His eye twitched as out of nowhere mist began rolling in and he heard Amaterasu sigh and mutter. ''Urgh.. He's always been one for theatrics..''

''Is that him?'' The voice was gravelly, each word rasped out but it was still clear to his ears. Naruto stiffened for a second as his eyes darting around. He could feel a pair of eyes on him but couldn't see where it originated from as it felt like its location was changing with each passing second.

''Yes, he's the one I spoke to you about.''

Naruto froze as he could feel a presence lurking over him. He dared not to move a single muscle as an oppressive weight bared down on him, a feeling of death followed soon.

''Mhm. Yes, I sense it. He's the one with I've marked those years ago.'' Naruto slowly relaxed as the oppressive weight was slowly lifted and his surrounding became a tad bit lighter. It wasn't much but enough to where he could make out a faint outline that floated around him. ''How's he here though?'' It wasn't hard to make out that the outline's head was turned towards Amaterasu.

''That's what I wished to ask you, seeing as you managed to be invoked in a world different from ours. Without my notice even.''

''If that's what you're here for I'm afraid you'll leave disappointed.''

''How so?'' It was Naruto that asked.

''Because I don't know how I ended up there either. I was surprised that night when that blond had summoned by with some unknown invocation. I was literally pulled into an unknown location and forced to seal that nine tailed beast which I sense is still inside of you. I tried to enter that world many times, each resulting in failure so I eventually gave up.

A couple years ago I was summoned once more, this time by an aged man on the verge of death. Again, I tried to anchor myself to that world but was met with failure once more. Of course it also reignited the spark within me and I've spent days to enter that world on my own will but with no luck.''

''..Damn,'' Naruto said as a moment of silence passed. ''That.. sucks. We came here with hopes that there was a possible way of traveling to that world but I guess that's a no. I guess we're done here then?'' He looked at Amaterasu who gave him a nod.

''It appears so. It's a shame but there's not much we can do about it. I can ask some other gods if they know more but the chances are small.''

''Well, anything would help I'd say. So if you would be able to I'd be thankful even if nothing comes out of it.'' He then looked between the shadowy figure of the Shinigami and Amaterasu. ''I take it we're done here then?''

''We are,'' She turned towards the god of death with a small smile. ''Thanks for the information, even if nothing came out of it in the end.''

''It was a pleasure. Especially seeing the boy I marked that night grown up. Now, if that's all I ask you to leave as I have to fulfill the duties I have been assigned.''

''Of course!'' Amaterasu quickly replied as she placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and teleporting out of the area. Neither she nor Naruto noticed several shadows that had been moving in the background.

* * *

Naruto stumbled a bit after Amaterasu teleported both herself and him back inside of the palace, the exact same location they were at before leaving.

He quickly regained his balance though before sending the goddess a glare, the intensity increasing when he saw the smirk on her face.

''Naru... is that you?'' The glare on his face quickly morphed into a gentle, warm smile which was directed at Yasaka who slowly shuffled into view. The sleepy look on her face was absolutely adorable. Especially with the ditzy smile on her face as she used one of her hands to rub away the sleep from her eyes.

Naruto wasted no time and quickly made his way over to her and brought Yasaka in strong embrace. He inhaled her scent, twirling her around a bit as he felt her own arms come around his midsection. ''Had a nice rest?'' He questioned her as he leaned a bit back. Yasaka nodded as she yawned cutely.

''I did.. One of the best rests I've had in some time.'' She purred softly as her favorite blond's warm chakra washed over her and she relished in it.

''Mhm.. You're welcome for that.'' He muttered as he had buried his face in her hair.

''Oh?'' Yasaka raised one of her delicate and cut short eyebrows at his words. ''Why is that?''

Due to their positioning, Yasaka was unable to see the mischievous glint that was present in Naruto's eyes. ''Well, I recall it was you that passed out this morning after screaming yourself hoarse. You know what they say right? Don't start what you can't finish.'' He growled into her ears before he took one of them between his teeth and gave it a light bite causing her to moan.

''Ahem,'' Amaterasu cleared her throat to remind them she was still here. It worked as it had the pair remove themselves from another while looking a bit embarrassed. ''Good to see you again Yasaka-chan. As much as I enjoy seeing you two being affectionate with another, I was informed by Naruto that you two have big news for me?''

Hearing that Yasaka looked towards Naruto who upon noticing her glance gave her a nod. Taking that as the go ahead sign, the blonde vixen took a deep breath before closing in on Amaterasu.

Stopping in front of her, Yasaka took Amaterasu's hands, she ignored the questioning look she was sent as she held the goddess' hands against her belly. For a moment Amaterasu was confused. However, soon her confusion was replaced with shock as she let out an audible gasp as she looked towards Yasaka's face to see her stare down at her belly with such a tender gaze.

''...You're pregnant.'' Amaterasu said as Yasaka nodded while rubbing her own belly.

''Yes, I've been for two months now.'' Yasaka spoke softly as she rested her head against Naruto who had come to stand beside her, one arm around her.

''I-I'm so happy for you Yasaka-chan!'' As if a sudden switch was flipped Amaterasu reached out and pulled the vixen in a hug. ''It happened sooner than I would've imagined but I can't wait to see a little blond kitsune walking around. Oh~! Have you already thought of a name?''

''Uhm.. Can you calm down a bit?'' Naruto asked her kindly, ''You're coming over rather overwhelming.''

Blinking a couple times, the sun goddess complied as she looked a bit sheepish. ''Ah, sorry about that. I'm just a bit excited.''

''We understand Amaterasu-sama- I mean Amaterasu.'' Despite the many times Yasaka still wasn't quite to addressing her without the respectful suffix. ''We're excited as well, though we've had time to process it.''

''Understandable, though I- Aw, I wish I could stay here for some time but I'm needed back in Takama-ga-hara. If there's anything I can help with regarding your pregnancy please ask.'' She gave either a look. ''I'll make sure to help when I can. I'll also try to free up some time so I can drop by periodically and see how you two are doing.'' With a small wave of her hand Amaterasu departed as the couple were left alone.

Shortly thereafter Yasaka winced which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who quickly used one arm to support her while asking if something's wrong. ''No, I'm fine. It's just my stomach.'' Understanding filled Naruto who took a hold of Yasaka's hand and began leading her away.

She didn't even get the chance to ask him where he was leading her when he brought her to their bedroom and began undoing her top. ''Let me give you a massage. I've read that it helps with pregnant women.'' Yasaka didn't fight him, the opposite in fact as she helped him undo her clothes and moved to lay down on her back on the bed.

After he made sure she was comfortable Naruto placed his hands on her slightly bulging stomach, giving it a soft rub as he went to work. Yasaka had her eyes closed and her breathing was slow as she enjoyed the sensations his hands brought her.

Still, she wasn't able to completely stop the slight twitching of her fingers and toes when he began incorporating his chakra in the massage.

Naruto was doing his best to focus on the task at hand which was harder than he thought it would've been. He tried to keep his eyes on her stomach but was ultimately unable to refrain from stealing glances at the two large mounds on her chest. It was truly a mystery how they appeared to ignore gravity despite their size.

''Oh!'' Yasaka gave a slight jump and opened one of her eyes and stared at Naruto who wore a cheeky smirk after she had felt his finger flick one of her nipples. She let it pass though, especially since the massage he was giving her was absolutely wonderful.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he slowly began to move away from her stomach, positioning himself near her feet as he began massaging her soles. Using his thumbs for pressure while moving up and down her soles. Her toes would wiggle and he brought her foot up and gave each of the digits a kiss which had her giggle as he proceeded to do the same to her other foot.

Naruto went back to her belly after that and could see Yasaka was on the verge of falling asleep again from the half lidded gaze she held. Just a couple minutes more and she'd be out. He couldn't have that happening though as he let himself fall on the bed next to her, Yasaka slowly turning towards him only for her lips to be caught by his.

The longer the kiss went on the more of her tiredness would leave her and she pressed herself against him, hissing softly when her nipples would rub against his bare chest.

They weren't going to have sex right now, they both knew that. This morning had been more than enough to sate her but kissing and caressing another was something that was always welcome. A way to be intimate with going all out.

''Do you have.. any other plans.. today?'' Yasaka asked her fellow blond inbetween short pauses their lips weren't pressed together. Even in their kiss she felt him nod.

''Yes,'' He leaned back a bit, licking his lips that were moist from a mixture of their saliva. ''I'm planning on tiring myself out with training. I've been slacking these last couple weeks and don't want to become rusty. Just letting loose once in awhile.. Simply the thought has my blood boiling.''

''Mhmm. If you want I can ask Hirito, the leader of the Tengu, to spar with you once in a while. After myself he's considered the strongest being in Kyoto.''

''Oh? Stronger than I am?''

Yasaka looked thoughtful at that. ''Perhaps? While I think you have more power within you and potential, Hirito is a master in several fighting styles and has been undefeated several decades now. It's why he and the rest of his clan hold the position of being guards of the city. With Hirito and a trusted group being part of my personal guard when I'm out in the city.''

Naruto laid himself back on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. ''Well, I guess it's worth seeking him out. Partly to see if he's as good as you say and how I measure up to him. Something might come out of it in the end.'' He then rolled to the side a couple times until he was able to get out of bed, stretching his limbs while doing so and turned to Yasaka. ''I'm going to grab something to eat. Want me to bring something for you?''

''Ahuh.'' Yasaka nodded as she was comfortable where she was lying. ''That'd be nice Naru.''

''Alright, I'll be back soon.''

* * *

Chapter End.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

''...Aaaaaaand that's the last one!'' He put his pencil down before leaning back into his chair, fingers locked behind his head as he wore a triumphant smirk while staring at the stack of papers he finally managed to finish.

That was much more exhausting than constantly training for several hours. He had a much better understanding of what every Hokage, or rather every Kage must go through every day. His fingers were hurting from holding a pencil that long.

But it was for a good cause.

Yasaka was three, almost four months along now and it had begun affecting her much more. She was tired much quicker than usual or needed to take more breaks throughout the day. Thankfully she didn't get any strange food cravings or mood swings.

And due to that he had offered to take over her work, some of it at least as there were certain documents and files only she would be able to sign. They'd be usually sorted by importance and from and to who it was going to.

He, with her help and blessing could look over and sign some of the more common ones while Yasaka herself took care of the ones of other factions or high ranking persons.

She had been very thankful with his offer of helping her but to him it was nothing special. He wasn't going to let the woman he loved and mother of his child work herself to death, especially not if he could help.

Yasaka was also going to tutor him a bit on handling files, messages and the like from more important people so he'd be able to take care of those as well for when her pregnancy would be in its last stages and shortly after she'd give birth.

He couldn't let her work like that, he wouldn't allow it.

So the past week or two this is what he had been doing whenever he had the chance. He would've let a clone do it but he himself needed to be aware of what to do so they'd be as well.

Naruto got up from the chair and stretched, letting out a satisfying sigh during so. Running a hand through his spiky hair, the ears sticking out twitching and the four tails behind him wave from side to side.

Yes, four. Not three.

He finally, after training himself to exhaustion several weeks got his fourth tail. There wasn't any celebration of sorts, which was fine by him. He wanted one only when he'd reached his ninth as that was much more special.

And having Yasaka telling him she was proud of him for said achievement was more than enough for him, especially the delicious dinner she had made that same day which was still on his mind even now.

Unfortunately, not everything was sunshine and rainbows as Kyoto and the Youkai faction had become the topic of discussion the last two weeks when news of Yasaka's pregnancy spread.

The now visible bulge, along with the careful manner of which she carried herself, hands often resting on her stomach made gears turn in the head of spies that were in the city.

It was a small setback but one they were somewhat prepared for, especially given that they knew it would leak sooner or later. It did mean the protection around Yasaka increased and Naruto made sure to always leave two henge'd clones nearby.

He also had sent out several Youkai to flush out any more spies that were around.

Naruto made his way to the window as he stared at the city outside. So peaceful, he wanted it to be like this forever.

He heard someone knocking on the door and he told them to enter, never taking his eyes from the view. It wasn't until he heard the door open that he turned around, watching to see Hirito, head of the Tengu and security enter his -Yasaka's- office.

''Naruto-sama.'' Hirito greeted him with a slight bow, using the suffix both with respect for his relationship with Yasaka, and for the blond's prowess in battle, having experienced so himself.

''Yes, Hirito?'' Naruto addressed the taller man. He turned to him as the Tengu stepped closer to him. Even at this distance one could still make out the difference in height, not that Naruto was particularly bothered by that.

Hirito's height was abnormal even by his clan's standards. While most of their members were taller than most men Naruto had come across in Kyoto, averaging out around six feet. Hirito was easily towering over them with his seven feet in height and built like a brick wall.

Even now Naruto could feel the faint stinging on parts of his body where Hirito had landed several clean hits during their initial fight. Never before had he been hit that hard before, Sakura couldn't be compared, showing that his muscled physique wasn't just for show.

And he damn sure could take a beating as well! Naruto knew he was much stronger than he'd been as he could easily crater the ground with his punches with the amount of times he had to have hit him during their fight was outrageous.

Though it made him feel much more at ease knowing someone like him was part of Yasaka's guard.

''Yasaka-sama requested me to tell you see wishes to see you.''

The blond blinked upon hearing that. It was a bit strange, mainly due to Hirito being sent for something mundane as acting as a messenger. Still, ''Really? Did she also tell you why I'm needed?''

A shake of his head. ''Sorry Naruto-sama, she only said it was important.''

Clicking his tongue, Naruto nodded. ''Alright, tell her I'll be there in a bit.'' He glanced through the office. ''Just need to take care of a couple of things, nothing much but it would be quicker if I finish them now.''

''Understood. Till then Naruto-sama.'' Another bow and Hirito turned around before leaving the room, leaving Naruto to wonder what Yasaka could need him for as he got back to work.

''You called for me Yasaka?'' Naruto immediately inquired upon seeing her.

She was sitting there, beautiful as always with this glow around her while staring out of the window into the garden, turning her head only when she heard his voice.

''I did Naruto-kun.'' She answered, closing her eyes and leaning back in his embrace as he came to stand behind her where he wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding down to her stomach almost unconsciously which he began to rub softly

He let out a soft hum. ''What for?''

''Would you be upset if I did it because I miss you?'' Yasaka tilted her head back a bit so she could stare up at him.

''I would not.'' He told her with a small smile. ''Though, I'd ask if there's something wrong.'' He leaned his head down and kissed her on the area right in between her ears. ''Since there should be no reason to be upset because I'm not going anywhere.'' Naruto moved to sit beside her before lifting her up and placing her on his lap, his arms moving back to wrap around her midsection as he inhaled her scent.

''By the way, I finished those papers I had been given.''

''Good job.'' Yasaka told him as she reached behind her and patted his head, causing him to pout which made her laugh. ''No but really, I'm very thankful for your help.''

''Heh, I know that,'' Naruto told her as he rested his chin on her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers. ''I did it with pleasure. Anything to help to make the pregnancy easier on you. You just need to ask.''

''I know..'' She mumbled softly before turning her head and pecked him on the lips.

Naruto frowned at how short the kiss was and tried to follow after her lips, only to stop when she pressed a finger against his bottom lip.

''You can have more later. I want to discuss something.''

''Eh? So there was a reason you called for me then?''

Yasaka roller her eyes. ''Sure.''

''Well,'' Naruto straightened in his seat, or at least as much as Yasaka on his lap would let him. ''Let's hear it then.''

He was unprepared for Yasaka's sigh as she almost slackened in his grip while letting her head droop. ''Hey! What's wrong!? C'mon, you can tell me Yasaka dear.''

''...I,'' Yasaka huffed out. ''I received a letter from one of the Satans earlier.''

''Huh? The Devils?'' Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at her.

''Yes,'' She nodded and didn't look happy. ''All the sudden they want to arrange a meeting and discuss business.''

Business huh.. A hum left his lips. ''I see. You think they have ulterior motives?''

''Of course!'' Yasaka was quick to answer as a light growl left her throat. ''It can't be coincidence that they want a meeting just as the news of my pregnancy spread. They likely want to capitalize on my current state.''

Hearing annoyance seeping in Yasaka's voice Naruto silenced her with a kiss as he didn't want her to get stressed. It wasn't a good thing in her current state, far from it and he'd prevent it whenever he's able to. ''Easy Yasaka, take a deep breath. Getting mad over this won't do either of us any favors.''

Staring into his eyes for a few seconds she complied and took a deep breath and exhaling slowly while Naruto comforted her with several touches on her arms and back, pressing his lips against her temple during so.

''Better?'' He asked her after a moment of silence.

''..Yes.'' Yasaka mumbled her answer as she rested her head against the crook of his neck.

''Good. Now that you're calmer let's talk this over, alright?''

Yasaka gave a nod. ''Mhm.''

''Okay. Why don't we start at what they could possibly want from a meeting?''

At his question Yasaka took on a thoughtful expression which Naruto found somewhat cute but didn't voice it as he let her come to words. ''..Information about you maybe? You're still quite unknown to anyone not Youkai or part of Grigori. You being the father of our child will put you in the spotlight whether you want to or not as well. That's my main concern. Other than that it wouldn't come as a surprise if they attempt to gain a foothold here in Kyoto. They've tried to do so before by wanting to build buildings in the city to their name. Together with Amaterasu we rejected their offer as it wouldn't bring us much.''

''I see… Those are valid concerns and I can see why you reacted like that now. Yet, I think it would be better to invite them over, just to see what they want.'' He added before much like she had done to him he placed a finger to her lips. ''Look Yasaka, It's going to happen anyway, especially now that the knowledge of your pregnancy is out. By inviting them over we can control the way they see me. You get what I mean? They'll be more lax and makes it easier to subtly manipulate how we want the meeting to go. Show them what we want them to see. If you decline they no doubt send out spies and the like and who knows what they may see then.''

Opening her mouth for a retort, Yasaka actually paused as she mulled over what he told her before giving him a look of wonder, not having expected that to come out of his mouth. ''Wow Naru.. I didn't think you knew all those words.'' She clearly said so playfully before laughing as he tickled her.

''Really now Yasaka-chan?'' He continued his assault on his fellow blond who was writhing in his hold and at his mercy.

She didn't last long though. ''I-I give! I give!'' She pleaded and much to her relief he relented, allowing her to regain her breath as her face had taken on a red hue.

''Well?'' Naruto gave her a look when she appeared to have calmed down and was back to usual.

''I think.. I think it's worth following with your idea.''

''Of course it is!'' Naruto pushed his chest out for as much as possible while looking quite content with himself. Naturally this was met by a light swat to his head courtesy of his blonde vixen who shook her head at him, even though he didn't miss the small smile she tried to hide.

* * *

Chaos.

That was the best term to describe the current situation of the Elemental Nations as a whole.

Everything that could've gone wrong, did.

It hadn't even taken a full month after the alliance had been formed between Konoha, Kumo and Suna before the Akatsuki launched a full scale attack on Iwa, resulting in the destruction of the village, the loss of the Five Tails Jinchuuriki and the loss of life that was rumored to be up to ninety percent, those that were out on missions and such being lucky to survive.

The survivors searching out one of the other major villages, namely Kumo and Konohagakure who accepted them when they saw their determination to fight back against the Akatsuki for what they've done to their home.

Not even a week later Kirigakure sent a letter to the alliance members, apologizing for writing off the threat of the Akatsuki and asking to join them after having seen their capabilities. They were welcomed, especially since it increased their fighting force from by an extra two thousand.

Unfortunately however, Kiri had fallen shortly thereafter. Though, due to the alliance members, Might Gai especially they were able to take out three notorious members of the Akatsuki.

Kakazu of Takigakure, Hidan of Yugakure and one of the more powerful members, Hoshigaki Kisame, who had managed to force Gai into the Seventh Gate before being overwhelmed.

Their battle had destroyed what little remained of Kiri but since the village had been evacuated such matters weren't important. It was a shame they weren't able to save the Six Tails Jinchuuriki.

So now the remaining Jinchuuriki were the Seven, Eight and Nine Tails. Though the Seven Tails had gone missing from Takigakure some time ago so her fate was unknown.

And the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki was missing but at least in a safe location according to Jiraiya's information, leaving the Raikage's younger brother as the last Jinchuuriki in the Nations and kept in a hidden location.

Currently, the four Kages and advisors were discussing their next step in a secure building used as a headquarters which was located in Kumo.

They were going over several plans, figuring out their next step when the door leading to the room was thrown open and a messenger barged inside, falling to his knees and panting for breath.

''What's the meaning of this!'' Ay, the Raikage demanded as he sent the poor man a glare that had him almost piss his pants.

''Uc-Uchiha S-Sasuke is spotted at the gate of the village Raikage-sama!'' The man finally managed to utter out only to pass out due to a mixture of stress and fatigue.

''WHAT!'' Ay roared as he shot to his feet, his fellow Kage mimicking his actions as they exchanged a look with another before shooting out of the room, breaking the doorframe in the process.

* * *

Sasuke stared ahead of him, a neutral expression on his face, unbothered by the way everyone around him was on guard.

He didn't even blink as the Raikage suddenly appeared within his peripheral vision, or any of the other Kages as his slowly slid over to the four who were letting their chakra out as a way of intimidation.

''Uchiha Sasuke, what brings a missing-nin from Konoha here, at the gate leading to my village.''

Sasuke didn't seem bothered by the way the Raikage growled at him as he calmly replied. ''I want to join you.''

''Join us?'' The Mizukage repeated. ''And why should we allow that?''

''Because, I have nothing left to do. I've completed my goal, redeemed the Uchiha clan by killing my brother. I was approached by the Akatsuki as well, some masked man asked for me to join. I declined, their interests are not mine. My brother was the one I had issues with, not the rest of you.

I also have information that may be of value to your cause. It's your choice. If you deny me I'll be off, probably wander around more and think of what I want next.''

''We accept.'' Tsunade answered, holding up her hand as she knew the Raikage was about to protest. ''Since you've killed both Orochimaru and Itachi we have an idea of your strength and we can use everyone if we're battling an organization composed of S rank criminals. We've already defeated several members but there are still some heavy hitters left. The fact that they've been quiet the past few weeks is also worrisome.''

Ay let out a growl. ''Very well, he's your responsibility then, Hokage-dono.''

''Of course, he's always been our responsibility. He'll have guards keep an eye out on him until we're sure of his motives.'' She said loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He did nothing though, already having expected this.

* * *

There wasn't much Naruto could do now as he watched thousands of snowflakes drift downwards onto the city. He couldn't go out and train with this weather, he was still susceptible by the cold.

And the worst was that it seemed like it was going to continue for the foreseeable future as Yasaka received a message from Amaterasu that Susanoo is having a little fit.

So he was just sitting back and watching the snow fall, a cup of warm tea in his hands while the time passes.

Honestly, it wasn't _that_ bad. It always could've been better but it could have been worse as well.

It also helped that he wasn't alone here as he turned his head just as Yasaka walked into view. In her hands was a small tray with one it a small cup and kettle which she placed on the small table before him, pouring her own cup after which she proceeded to sit down beside him, cuddled against him.

''Slow day for you as well?'' He asked her as he tilted his head to where it rested on top of hers, feeling her ears tickling his cheek.

''Ahuh.'' Yasaka made a soft noise before taking a sip of her tea, exhaling softly as she enjoyed the lingering taste.

''Susanoo is to blame for this. Still, with you beside me this isn't too bad.'' He lifted his head before nipping at her ears, getting a surprising squeak from her as Yasaka tried to move her head away.

''N-No! Stop Naru! It tickles!'' She frowned when he didn't appear to be listening though that could be due to her giggles when she told him so. ''Please, I'll spill my tea if you don't stop.'' That did work as he instead assaulted her face with kisses which she did not mind.

He always showed her affection whenever he could. Be it kisses, slight touches or just making sure they were close to each other. She figured it had something to do with his upbringing where there had been a lack of such affection.

But she was making sure he was getting the affectioned he had missed out on and much more as she adored him simply that much.

''..Did you send a message back to those Devils yet?'' His question brought her back to the real world as he had stopped his ministrations and was looking at her inquisitively.

She blinked a couple times while processing his words before nodding. ''I did just before I came here. Also, I booked an appointment at the hospital for us in a couple of days.''

''An appointment?'' Naruto looked a bit confused. What could it be for?

''Yes,'' Yasaka nodded as she cradled her stomach and he was quickly filled with understanding.

''Ah, of course! I'm curious as well. Excited too.''

''I am as well.'' Yasaka told him with a nod before her hand which she rested on his arm began to slide downwards, most certainly earning Naruto's attention.

''Um.. Yasaka-chan?'' He looked at her as her hand slipped underneath the shirt he wore and caressed his stomach. His eyes twitched as she continued and he quickly put his empty cup on the tray before placing his hand on hers over his shirt.

''C'mon Naru~.'' She purred. ''We both have nothing else to do. Since we didn't do it last night a certain itch has been bothering me.''

Naruto held her gaze for several seconds before letting out a sigh as he used a body flicker to move both of them to their bedroom, Yasaka ending up lying on her back on the bed while he hovered over her, her legs on each side of him as he roamed her body with his hands, easily slipping inside of her haori and meeting her bare flesh, sliding his hands up from her stomach to her sensitive breast which he squeezed, making her writhe beneath him as her eyes became clouded over.

After a moment and when she was out of breath he retreated his hands and began sliding up her hakama, revealing her bare sex to him which was glistening from her juices. Yasaka didn't bother wearing any panties or bras. The former due to it being a hassle putting on with the bump in her stomach even though he offered to help, and the latter because due to her pregnancy her breast had increased in size a bit and her nipples had grown too sensitive to be restricted.

He slowly brought his fingers to her opening and began to rub it lightly, relishing in the whimpers that would leave her and made his own pants feel restricted.

''Nnnn- Na-Naru~!'' Yasaka cried out as he flicked her clit, a surge of need washing over her as she quickly undid her haori and began squeezing her own breasts. Her legs would twitch every time he paid attention to her clit.

Yet, before he could bring her to nirvana she stopped him by reaching down, making him look up at her needy face. ''I.. I want the real thing in me when I cum.''

She didn't need to say anything more as he quickly undid his own clothes and threw them aside, grabbing his rock hard length and giving her wet sex a few swipes with it before she wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles, signalling that he'd better put it in less he wished to suffer.

And he did.

They both let out a pleased moan, one at the familiar sensation of being filled, missing it even if she had it for the last time two days ago and the other from the constricting walls that were keeping his length in place.

Their eyes met once more before Naruto leaned up to kiss her, inadvertently pushing himself deeper inside of Yasaka who responded by digging her nails in his back.

There was no need for words as their eyes told the other enough and it was shortly thereafter that the room was filled with the sound of skin meeting skin, growls, moans, groans and whimpers which became loud enough to hear throughout the entire palace.

* * *

End Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

''Um.. Are uh- Is it even wise to move this much?'' Naruto asked her as he helped her put on a beautiful kimono and tying the obi in a way it wasn't putting force of her tummy but still keeping her kimono closed. ''Do we even have to attend? I mean, I know it's probably expected due to your position but they might understand. You're six months along and, well-''

Yasaka finally had enough of hearing him fumble over his words as she turned around and clasped his cheeks, standing on the tip of her toes as she forced his mouth down against her own to silence him. She loved him, she truly did but he was getting too protective over her.

Not that she blamed him!

She knew his dream was to have a family of his own after his miserable childhood which is why he was only acting in her best interest, but he also needed to calm down a bit. She was much stronger than a regular woman, her body able to take much more punishment which she had proven by withstanding each time they'd have their fun in bed as a normal woman would've been limping if not in a wheelchair by now with the amount of force he put in his thrusts.

So there was no reason she'd have the same issues a human would have during their pregnancy, even though there clearly were some.

When Yasaka moved her lips from his she kept her eyes locked with his as she sent him a tender smile. ''I appreciate you caring for me but I promise you I can still take care of myself.''

''..Can you though?'' Naruto joked as he glanced at the kimono she needed his help with. He didn't even bother dodging the slap she sent his way as he had entirely deserved it.

''You know what I mean.'' She muttered with rosy cheeks before glaring playfully at him upon hearing him stifling his chuckles that threatened to escape.

''I do~.'' He chirped as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in her scent that was ingrained in his mind while relishing the way her body felt pressed against his own. ''It's still fun to see you blush. It makes you even more beautiful which should've been impossible.''

Yasaka closed her eyes and slowly breathed in as a pleasant warmth spread through her at his words. He always knew what to say and when. It may not look like much but his compliments and the ease with which he could say them to her just made him stand out to her in the first place.

Regrettably Yasaka left his hold as they had to move or else they'd be late. And it wouldn't paint a good picture if she of all people wasn't on time. She held out her arm and he got the message as he intertwined his and hers, pulling her close to where she was leaning on him as the pair silently left their home.

* * *

''..You do know I have no idea where we're supposed to go, right?.'' Naruto asked Yasaka after they had been walking through the streets for a bit. She clung to his arm as he led her around.

His question had her stop abruptly before sending him a deadpanned look, hoping he wasn't serious. Unfortunately he was and Yasaka refrained from smacking him in the face, despite how much she had the urge to.

''I guess… I guess this is partly my fault.'' She muttered between gritted teeth. ''I shouldn't have assumed you'd know given that you weren't aware until I told you this morning.'' Yasaka took a deep breath to calm herself. It wouldn't do anyone good if she were to get upset at him for this as when his mood would go down and so would hers.

Once she was much calmer Yasaka took his hand back in her own, having let go to not break the bones in his hands from the amount of force she had been clenching her hands with. ''Just keep up with me, okay Naruto-kun?''

Her fellow blond gave a subdued nod and she frowned at his behavior, finding it not fitting with what she's used to. ''Naruto-kun, I'm not upset so calm yourself okay?'' Seeing that he was still a bit hesitant she reached up and pressed her lips against his cheek which appeared to work as his body visibly became less tense and he gave her hand a squeeze.

She smiled up at him when pulling back. ''Good. Now, I'll lead us.''

With a wordless nod he walked with her, positioning himself to be just a tiny bit behind her so if an attack would happen, even with the possibility being close to zero he'd be able to bring her out of harms way or use his own body if it came to it.

With Yasaka taking the lead, it didn't take long before they arrived. Somehow, which he contributed to his luck he managed to at least head in the right direction. It was only a few streets off but using the alleyways that were all throughout the city that wasn't a problem.

When they arrived at the location they were easily let in when they saw the pregnant form of Yasaka who had her hand intertwined with his and kept him close. He ignored the envious look he was given when walking past the guards who seemed to be itching to ask him to show his invitation.

Naruto was sure if it weren't for Yasaka he wouldn't be allowed in as despite being known as Yasaka's lover, mate or whatever, not every Youkai accepted him. The reason was because he was seen as an outsider. Someone who appeared out of nowhere and capturing the heart of one of the most sought after women both within the faction and outside of it.

Of course those views were strengthened by some of the elders of various Youkai clans in Kyoto. To them he had no business mingling with Yasaka. They had hoped she'd marry a member of their clan to increase their political power and for strong future members. Though to them the worst thing was that she had chosen a human and been defiled by him. Willingly.

They had no issue with humans marrying and having children with common Youkai but she, Yasaka, she was their princess. A high ranking, powerful and pure-blooded Kyuubi whose lineage went back centuries. Now it would be tainted with her choosing a human and having let him impregnate her, resulting in her child being a halfling.

Of course, no one but Yasaka and a select few knew that he wasn't actually human and if he'd release his ears and tails they likely would've shut up… At least the part about him being human as they still wanted her to choose a member of their clan.

And what Naruto especially didn't like was that even now, more than halfway through her pregnancy they were still pushing for her to leave him and pick a, in their words more suitable partner.

When she told him that he was tempted to pay them a visit himself and have a.. word with them. They really should be thankful she had managed to persuade him not to. Her persuasion skills were top notch. Pleasurable as well as he bit the inside of his cheek as he felt himself grow hard when remembering the things she did with her mouth back then.

Looking around in the large hall/room they had walked in where Youkai off all species were present, all clothed nicely with women in kimonos and men yukatas Naruto leaned down to whisper a question in Yasaka's fluffy ear which twitching from his warm breath.

''So uhm.. what was this party or whatever for again?''

Sighing at his question and the crude manner of asking she rolled her eyes and stared at him from the corner of her eyes. ''We're here because..'' Yasaka actually paused and she blinked a couple times before scrunching up her face. ''We're here for uhm..'' She fumbled as she wracked her brain to recall the occasion.

''Hehehe~.'' Hearing him chuckle, even as he attempted to stifle it she turned to face him where she sent him a mixture of a pout and glare. When he saw the look she sent him he lost it as he let his laughter be heard.

It brought everyone's attention to them which Naruto didn't acknowledge, finding the situation too funny. Yasaka on the other hand tried to hide the furious blush that had formed from embarrassment, her fingers twitching for the urge to deliver punishment on her fellow blond which she barely restrained herself from doing.

Eventually Yasaka had enough as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him with her to the side. This time Naruto quickly shut up when he saw the look she was giving him. She wasn't playing around and he wasn't going to risk it as he quickly apologized to her, rubbing circles on her hands with his thumbs while nodding as she ordered him to behave.

Yasaka gazed into his eyes for a moment before finding what she had been searching for as she became calmer and began to smile once more. She tried to press herself against him for a hug but that didn't work out due to the bump in her stomach as Naruto settled for rubbing her head until she decided to move back to the center where most guests were.

Unfortunately, Naruto was soon left standing there awkwardly by himself as Yasaka was busy conversing with several who he assumed were important Youkai who had pretty much pulled her along.

He had wanted to stop them but she sent him a look that told him she was fine and prefered doing this alone. And, well, he wasn't going to lie and say it didn't hurt having been left by his lonesome.. It was her idea to go here in the first place as he saw no familiar faces.

So he decided to move back to the sidelines where he got himself a drink, standing there and trying to fit it which he knew he was failing at.

''You look like you'd rather be somewhere else~.'' A feminine voice spoke up from beside him, prompting him to look to his right as he was quickly on guard as they managed to sneak up on him without realizing.

He met a pair of golden hues that twinkled with playfulness as she batted her eyelashes at him when realizing the way he was staring at her.

''A-Ah..'' He made a weak noise as he felt his cheeks heat up and looked away.

He didn't expect the soft laughter that followed. ''Oh no~. It's alright. I'm just messing with you.'' Hearing that Naruto slowly slid his gaze back to her to get a better look at her.

What immediately got his attention were the feline ears sticking out on top of her head that were grey in color, mixing in well with her equally grey hair that's curly at the bottom. She had a small nose and pink lips that were parted slightly, giving a peak at her white teeth and the larger than average canines.

Of course he also didn't miss the black tipped tail that came from behind her and letting him know she is a Nekomata.

He didn't know much about them other than that they were rather playful. They enjoyed leading on young men which they'd entice with their bodies and a single good look at her made Naruto figure out how they would fall for that as even with the kimono on, one that was quite revealing she was still flaunting herself.

''So,'' The Nekomata spoke up as she eyed him up as well, licking her lips as she liked what she was seeing. ''Might I ask what someone like you is doing here as I can clearly see your discomfort. It's not because of me, right?''

''It's not!'' He quickly said to her when she made a pouty face. ''..At least not completely. Can't blame me when a pretty woman comes up to speak with me and a Nekomata no less.''

''Oh yes~. I can understand. What's the other reason?''

''Because…'' Naruto paused as he was questioning himself why he was answering the Nekomata's question. She was easy on the eyes, that was for sure but he wasn't interested he told himself. He was committed to Yasaka and they had a child on the way. He never even showed interest in other women so why was he so affected this time?

He even looked over to where he saw Yasaka, a part of him hoping she would see him and the situation he was in and coming to his rescue. Luck wasn't on his side this time though as she appeared engrossed as another man spoke to her.

He gave a jerk when he felt her fingers graze his, looking at her face to see her blinking owlishly with a head tilt worthy of a Nekomata as he quickly retracted his own hand from where it had been.

''Uhm.. Please don't. I- I'm already committed.''

''Are you now?'' Naruto cursed himself as once more the Nekomata's golden orbs twinkled as she leaned towards him. His eyes briefly lowered to her bountiful cleavage that was visible due to the kimono she wore before shaking his head and moving a step back.

''I am! So please don't-'' He was unable to finish as another voice cut in, one that sent relief flowing through his body as he let his guard down after hearing it.

''I'd appreciate it if you would listen to him, Nekomata.'' The words came out with a slight growl and the Nekomata turned to the speaker, a hiss ready on her tongue for being interrupted but it died down quickly when she laid sight upon who it was.

She wasn't stupid as she easily recognized the form of her leader. Even pregnant her beauty remained unrivaled. She was a woman she admired. Her power, the way she carried herself and beauty were all aspects she and her fellow Youkai idolized.

Every girl looked up to her. Wishing to be in her shoes to feel what it's like.

''Y-Yasaka-sama!'' The Nekomata stammered as her eyes flickered from her leader to the blond young man she had been attempted to seduce before slowly connecting the dots. She further confirmed her assumption when the vixen walked to the silent blond and taking his hand in hers watching as he visibly became less tense. ''I'm very sorry! I didn't know!'' She apologized while giving excuses for what she had been doing.

''I see.'' Yasaka responded slowly. ''You do now so as long as you keep away from him you can go.'' Hearing that the Nekomata gave a bow before scammering off.

''I'm sorry for that Naruto-kun.'' The blond in question blinked when he heard her words, looking at her puzzled as to why she was apologizing. And Yasaka took note of that as she elaborated. ''I shouldn't have left you alone. Especially not here where no one seems to know you. Urgh! I even had to act interested when those old folk and his damn cronies kept speaking. I wish I could've introduced them to my Fox Fire-'' It was Yasaka who was silenced this time when Naruto halted her rant by sealing his lips to hers.

He kept his lips to hers while slowly watching the irritation leave her eyes as she melted into the kiss. Only stopping when the need to breathe became too much and even then it was with much regret.

Of course their display of affection didn't go unnoticed and more than a few looks of disgust were sent their way after seeing their leader and a presumably human make out.

Though a single pointed look courtesy of Yasaka had them all quickly look away less they wish to be on the end of her wrath.

''So.. Will you be accompanying me for the rest of the time here?''

''Yes.'' Yasaka nodded as she possessively held onto his arm. ''It will dissuade anyone from trying anything to you or me.''

''I like that.'' He mused as he led her to where the sitting area was at. It was more in the corner of the room where several tables where present along with chairs. They weren't the only ones either as both men and women of different species were talking amongst themselves.

He and Yasaka tried to be as inconspicuous as possible but how many other Youkai with nine tails were there?

Even so they tried to make themselves small by moving to one of the sides as Yasaka opted for his lap instead of a chair. His hands quickly moved from behind her to her stomach while being mindful of her tails that tickled his face, a soft growl leaving him as he heard her snicker as her tails continued their assault.

''Mind stopping that?'' He asked while pressing his forehead against her back.

''Mhm? Stop with what?'' Even now he could pretty much see, almost feel her smile as he made a noise that told her he wasn't buying it. And shortly thereafter her tails regained their movement as they began waving through the air.

Yasaka couldn't help but giggle when she heard him exhale in exasperation and his arms around her slacken their grip. Before she knew it, she was now sitting sideways on his lap, blinking a handful of times before he pulled her head down and held it against his.

She cooed softly at that, followed by a low rumbling noise that arose from her throat as he attending one of her tails, the others wrapping around that same arm to get its attention. Naruto watched the spectacle of her tails fighting another, finding it rather amusing.

They abruptly stopped when Yasaka turned her head and glared at her furry appendages. It was as if they were challenging her with how they were waving about menacingly. It wasn't until Yasaka narrowed her eyes a tiny bit more that they relented and went back down, with her releasing a huff.

''..What.'' Naruto uttered after watching all of that. He stared at her tails as well before slowly shifting his gaze over to Yasaka's face which was now held a small smile.

''Something wrong Naruto-Argh!'' Yasaka let out a grunt as she cradled her stomach as her expression showed pain.

Naruto acted immediately. Not a single second was wasted as he stood up and let Yasaka sit in the chair before he kneeled before her and put his hands on her stomach as they were glowing gold.

A soothing warmth washed over from his hands to her tummy and her pain filled expression melted to one of comfort as whatever it was he was doing was helping her out a lot. After a couple minutes of this, which had more than a few pair of eyes on them he removed his hands and stood up, using one to cup her cheek before poking her forehead with his other hand.

She was really warm and the single poke of his finger that once more had been covered in that golden aura seemed to pulse through her entire body as her eyes became half lidded.

''...Thank you.'' She said in a soft whisper and Naruto leaned down to kiss her forehead at the very same spot he had poked her.

''No problem. But what's wrong? Does it have to do with the baby?''

''I'm not sure.'' Yasaka answered him with a frown. ''I just felt a searing pain course through me all of the sudden.''

Naruto let out a hum as he pulled up another chair which he placed in front of Yasaka and sat down. He looked concerned as he gently rubbed her bulging belly, giving a jolt when a felt a small pressure to the palm of his hand and quickly lifted that same hand while looking at Yasaka with wide eyes.

''Something wrong?'' She asked upon noticing his reaction.

''N-No!'' He quickly shook his head. ''I uh, I think I felt the baby kick or something.''

''Really?'' Yasaka's eyes sparkled as she put her own hands on her belly and closed her eyes. When nothing appeared to happen she was about to click her tongue and frown before she felt it.

It was very light and almost impossible to notice but she felt it.

Her eyes opened and moistened as she looked at Naruto who smiled at the sight as he leaned forward, taking her hands in his as he caressed and kissed them

After a moment Yasaka moved herself back onto his lap, preferring it over the hard seat and especially missing the embrace she got from him just as she did now.

Leaning back against him it was how they actually spent most of their time here. Watching others come and go, Youkai talking amongst each other. A couple Youkai he and Yasaka were familiar with even came by and they talked for a bit before they'd leave.

And honestly, Naruto had quite enough by now and asked Yasaka if they could leave. The vixen mulled it over for a short moment before nodding as Naruto pecked her cheek in thanks as she got to her feet and he followed closely behind.

''Do you need to do anything or can we just go?''

''We can leave.'' She affirmed and Naruto couldn't have moved quicker.

* * *

Once outside, he took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air he had been missing. A couple of Youkai had tried to stop them or at least momentarily in order to talk to them -Yasaka mainly- but thankfully and much to his appreciation she ignored them or at least acted like she didn't hear or see them.

It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

''We're going home?'' He asked her with a tilt of his head.

A nod. ''Mhm! It's been fun but we're going.'' She made to move but paused when he didn't budge and turned to him. ''..Naru?''

The blond in question gave her a dry stare. ''Really Yasaka? Fun? You know there's no need to lie.''

''Eh? What do you mean?''

''C'mon. Don't give me that I know you're as happy to leave as I am.''

Yasaka held his gaze for a moment before letting her head hang with a sigh of defeat. ''You got me there..''

''Ha! Of course I did. No one knows you as good as I do.'' This time it was Yasaka who didn't budge as she pouted at him. He rolled his eyes and hugged her. ''It was a compliment… To myself but I mean..''

He got a light nudge in his shoulder from her as she moved away, doing her best and failing from smiling at the face he made. ''Let's just head home.''

Naruto agreed even as a soft chuckle left his lips. ''Yeah, let's.'' He brought her close to him as they walked, one arm was wrapped around her waist to her stomach which she responded to by putting her own hand on top of.

* * *

End Chapter.

Next chapter will likely be much longer. I already have worked out what it'll be just need to write around it and incorporate it properly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

 _Haaa~._

A blissful sigh left her lips as she tried her best to focus on the skilled hands that were exploring her back and shoulders, kneading the knots she knew were there but unable to take care of herself.

Oh!

Yasaka gave a slight jerk when she felt his hand push against a certain spot near her top right shoulder, one that sent a jolt of pain rushing through her that was then followed by a soothing warmth.

''..Sorry.'' He mumbled into her ear, the fur covered organ twitched as his warm breath made her ticklish which was evident by how she squirmed.

''Naru..'' Yasaka said softly as she couldn't help but lean back into his embrace. His arms coming around from behind her. She wasn't wearing anything from the waist up and his left hand began to softly rub her stomach while his right was a bit more daring as he cupped one of her breasts which were way more sensitive due to her pregnancy.

They felt heavier and fuller as he gave it a few soft squeezes, making Yasaka give out soft whimpers as his mouth latched onto her neck. He tasted her skin and inhaled her scent which didn't do much to his rising arousal from the massage he had given her.

Just looking at her bare skin was enough to get him hard, just one of the many effects she had on him.

Meanwhile, Yasaka fought down the urge to turn around and push him onto his back before mounting him. The only thing stopping her was her pregnancy which didn't have much longer left. Such sudden movements weren't good for her so for now she tried to pull through as her nails dug into the sheets beneath her while pushing through the tingling feeling in her stomach.

''Naruto..'' His name left her throat in the form of a growl which only served to fuel his desire for her as he pulled her into his lap. His mouth was now viciously attacking hers as Yasaka fought back. She was losing, though.

His assault on her body had caused her to falter just a tiny bit but more than enough for him to take the reins and not let go. He carefully rolled them onto their sides, his eyes meeting hers as he intertwined the fingers of his right and her left hand and rested his forehead to hers while smiling lovingly at her, one she returned equally.

''I can't wait.'' He suddenly spoke up, his hands lovingly roaming her bulging belly as she smiled fondly towards him.

''Neither can I.'' Yasaka returned equally as soft as she nuzzled the crook of his neck, giving him small and soft bites that were just enough to leave a red mark noticeable to her eyes.

''I do hope I can be a good father. I'd be lying if I wouldn't have any doubts.''

Yasaka placed a hand on his cheek before reassuring him. ''You will. I'll be there to help you. You can't learn without making a few mistakes.''

''...That's true.. I wonder what those where I'm from would think. Even now it is still a bit surreal to me so it would likely be even more so for them.''

Yasaka let out a soft hum at his question, even if it wasn't aimed at her. ''From what you've told me I doubt they'd believe you.''

He blinked at that, looking at her with a scrunched up face before nodding slowly when realizing that she was likely right. They probably still expect him to be that same loud and naive boy.

Bah! They were of no importance at the moment. All that mattered to him was Yasaka and their soon to be child.

He then rolled over a bit so he was looming over her, his eyes moving up and down over her form as she laid there beneath him, her own arms on her belly as she tilted her head cutely. The urge to kiss her was too much for him to resist as he leaned his head down and caught her lips with his, Yasaka eagerly returning the contact as one of her hands came up and grabbed onto the back of his head.

''Hrmm.. I really do love you, you know?''

''I know. I do too.'' Yasaka returned as she brought his face to the crook of her neck, her fingers combing through his soft hair as she wished they could stay in this position forever.

Suddenly laughter escaped Yasaka who widened her eyes before trying to stifle the sound as he was tickling one of her sensitive spots. He wasn't going to let up however and was unable to keep a smile of his own from forming glided over her body, moving from one spot to another.

When her attempts to push his arms away failed, Yasaka used one of her tails to smack him off her, causing him to roll onto his back and she quickly, or at least as quick as she could sat on top of him, glaring at him with a red face which was more cute if anything.

His hands came to rest on her bare thighs as he was in between her legs, giving her a curious stare as he tried his hardest to maintain eye-contact. And Yasaka appeared to understand that as she rolled her eyes before her glare melted and she flashed him a kind smile.

It was impossible for her to be and stay mad or upset at him. What it was she wasn't sure but the way he would look at her, those expressive orbs of blue that showed emotions only reserved for her were a major weakness to her.

So it came as no surprise when Yasaka cooed when his hands slid up to her stomach, glowing in a mixture of golden and blue which ran across the her pregnant stomach in a pulsatile manner, dissipating when it reached past her belly.

She watched it with interest, curious exactly what he was doing. She knew it wasn't anything bad but still..

Yasaka gave a sudden jerk as she felt the baby kick and judging from the look Naruto sported, he could see it as well. And true, looking down she saw movement, like the baby was able to feel whatever he was doing to her.

She smiled warmly when seeing the look he carried, staring at her stomach like it was the most amazing thing he'd seen. And perhaps it was. He blinked a handful of times before meeting her eyes with his own, a bit moist from the emotions he was feeling as a part of him still wasn't believing this was real.

He keeps expecting to suddenly wake up and be back in his run down apartment in Konoha. All this being a mere dream. He wouldn't be sure what he'd do if that were the case, though. The time he had spent here with Yasaka were the best ones in his life. He couldn't even imagine living without her now.

''I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?'' Yasaka's words snapped him out of his daze and he quickly nodded.

''Of course! You kind of need my help, no?''

A hum followed by a nod. ''I do..'' Her pregnancy made it hard if not impossible to clean herself properly. Her stomach not allowing her arms to reach certain spots. She had tried to use her tails but that attempt ended up failing, which is why they shower and bathed together since some time ago.

The fact that it allowed them to fool around a bit more definitely had no bearing on that. Nope, not at all..

* * *

Never in his life did Naruto expect to be shopping for baby items. But here he was, a smile on his face as he allowed Yasaka to lead him along as they moved from shop to shop.

She was so excited it was infectious as she pointed out several items of clothing, gushing about how sweet their baby would look in it as he nodded his head to her words.

Of course, the sight of their heavily pregnant leader shopping with her fellow blond was most certainly eye-catching to those that wandered by.

''Oh! Look Naru, what about this?'' Yasaka turned around, holding up a baby fox costume that had him chuckle.

''I mean.. It's cute but I dunno.. I don't think she'd need one, right? At least not a fox one.'' He gave her a stare and she pouted but nodded nonetheless.

That was also something new. After their last hospital they had gotten to know the gender of their baby would be. Safe to say that Yasaka had almost jumped him from joy when they were told it would be a girl.

He himself didn't really have any preference of sort. He was just happy to be a father soon.

''Then what about…'' She hummed as she looked the articles of clothes over with a scrutinizing look, humming deep in thought.

''How about we look somewhere else?'' He offered as he wrapped an arm around Yasaka. ''We still need stuff for her room, a crib as well.''

She turned her head to stare him in the eye before giving a soft nod. ''Okay..''

He smiled at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead as they left the store for the next one.

As they walked through Kyoto's street, Naruto suddenly winced when he felt a burning sensation located on his right palm. He stumbled which had Yasaka reach out to him with her arm, a concerned look on her face as she asked him what was wrong.

''I..I'm not sure.'' He responded as he clenched and unclenched his right hand before turning it around so his palm was facing him. His eyebrows shot up when he spotted the white circle in the center of his palm which wasn't there before.

'What's this?' He questioned himself, trying to make contact with the fox within him as he could feel some power originating from it. Unfortunately, the fox didn't seem to want to speak to him so he gave the circle another stare before shrugging and looking to Yasaka with a small smile. ''Not sure what it was but I'm fine, promise.'' He added upon seeing her skeptical look.

''If you say so..'' She looked him up and down before taking his hand back in her own and continuing on.

...And unknown to Naruto, sealed within him the fox wore an uncharastically serious expression mixed in with shock after having sensed the brief glimpse of energy. It was gone in a flash but he had caught it and it raised even more questioned about his jailer as that chakra signature only belonged to one person and he died centuries ago. _'This chakra.. Impossible! Father?!'_

Unaware of the fox's turmoil inside of him, Naruto was paying attention to a much more beautiful fox who continued showing him pieces of clothing for their unborn daughter while he let her down gently by reminding her they were looking for a crib.

''Oh.. right.'' Yasaka had the decency to chuckle sheepishly as she shook her head with red cheeks.

..Too adorable~

''Want to grab something to drink, Yasaka dear? There's a quaint little tea house not far from here. The staff are nice and the tea isn't bad either.''

She seemed to think it over before giving him a nod, putting back a crocheted hat she picked up to show him. He took her hand and brought her close as they left the store, her head resting against his shoulder while doing so.

* * *

They had seen better days.

People were tired. Their morale was low as they were being pushed back from the northern front.

One of the few good things that happened the past few months were that Iwa and Kiri joined their alliance after suffering major losses from several ambushing courtesy of the Akatsuki.

It didn't help that their heavy hitters were currently at the southern front were most of the Edo-Tensei shinobi were. They were required to weaken them enough so they could be sealed. The shinobi brought back with Edo-Tensei had been an unpleasant surprise, especially as they had been rolling through their enemy before they came into play.

So it was a major set-back, one that had put a hamper in their plans. The strategies that had been devised were thrown out of the window as they hadn't counted on a new player joining in.

Then again, most assumed Kabuto would've offed himself after the demise of his master, not turn into some freak abomination. It was a good guess, especially with how dependant Orochimaru's former lackey was but one should've also assumed he would've picked up on the old snake's habits for experimenting.

Any parties sent out to look for him were met with no luck either. They assumed he was kept well guarded and hidden given the effect he had on the war with that single Jutsu.

Truly a miracle of sorts was needed if they wish to end this sometime soon.

* * *

''Aargh!'' Immediately Naruto was on alert after hearing Yasaka's cry. Materializing next to her in less time it had taken her to blink with his arms wrapped around her as he hurriedly looked her over.

''What's wrong?!'' He continued to run his hand over her form, fingers coated in golden chakra in an attempt to see what had caused her pain.

''It's..'' Yasaka managed to get out as her face was scrunched up. ''I think it's just cramps but..'' She didn't get to finish as Naruto understood and quickly brought them back home using a simple shunshin where he laid her on the couch, her head coming to rest on his lap as began to massage her temples and his warm chakra washing over her.

''Just cramps or not you should take it easy Yasaka. I don't want us ending up harming the baby.''

She looked like she wanted to complain but held her tongue at the concern she could see pooling in his deep blue orbs. Instead she sent him a small smile as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment for what it was.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched her. Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face before playfully booping her on the nose, resulting in her peeking an eye open to see him smirking down at her.

She let out a soft breath before smiling and giving a slight shake of her head. ''Thank you for taking care of me.'' The words were spoken softly and he returned her smile as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

''Anything for you, Yasaka.'' He brushed a thumb across her cheek as she leaned into it. Their eyes didn't leave another, not even as Naruto lowered his head and brushing his lips against hers.

It was a bit weird, the upside down kiss they shared and she could tell he wanted nothing more than pull her in his lap and make out with her. And she'd be lying if it wasn't what she wanted either but she could also tell he refrained from doing so for her health.

Yasaka blinked when he kissed her forehead, not noticed when he moved away. Before he could fully move away she reached up with one of her hands and latched on to his collar and forcing his head back down, catching him by surprise as she proceeded to ravish his oral cavity, his tongue moving in response to her aggressive assault and let her do so.

She disengaged with a satisfied smile, liking the dazed look he held as his eyes were unfocused. The cramps she had were long since gone and Yasaka pushed herself up to a sitting position and then surprising him as she moved herself onto his lap.

It brought him out of his dazed state and she quickly felt him wrap his arms around her and his lips brush the sensitive skin of her neck which had her squirm. Her tails were waving around from the stimulation, the bushy appendages trying to wrap themselves around him, even fighting themselves to do so.

Naruto laughed as he watched it, they tickled him each time they would brush against his face and he tried to bite down on one but was stopped by Yasaka who sent him a look and pushed his face away.

It just made him laugh louder before one of her tails smacked him in the face. A surprising amount of force was behind it which had him fall onto his side with Yasaka sending him a haughty smirk. ''Hmph. That's what you get for trying to bite me. What's wrong with you?''

''Nothing..'' He grumbled. ''I wasn't going to actually bite..'' She didn't look convinced one bit as she protectively held her tails close. ''C'mon.. I promise?'' He sounded rather unsure himself.

She relented though as she carefully laid herself on top of him, mindful of her belly as she used a couple of her tails as a cushion.

A rumbling noise arose from her throat as his fingers ran through her hair. Finding her sensitive ears and scratching them in a way only he knew how to. Or was allowed to.

Yasaka then felt something stiff poking into her side and moved her head to give him a cheshire grin as she wiggled her body a bit to rub against him. He couldn't help as a groan left him which he tried to stifle by biting his bottom lip while sending her a narrow eyed look.

''If that's how you wish to play..'' He trailed off before removing himself from beneath Yasaka. The vixen blinked at the loss and curled one of her delicate eyebrows before quickly bringing a hand up to her lips, her cheeks gaining a pink tint as she gasped upon feeling his tongue attending her core as he had somehow gotten between her thighs.

''Na-Naru~!'' She whimpered as she felt his teeth lightly scrape her outer labia. She reached down with her free hand and grabbed a handful of his spiky hair before pushing him harder against her. She closed her eyes to focus on the pleasure as her breathing became more haggard. Her kimono had come a bit more undone, allowing her breast to spill out which were then carrassed by her own tails as she started writhing where she laid.

Oooh~! She had missed his skilled tongue down there lapping at her sex. She was glad he enjoyed giving it to her as much as she did to him even without her asking or hinting for it. Though, the amount of sex they had had lessened due to her pregnancy and when they did do it, it was with more care as opposed to the almost beastial in nature frenzied mating that kept them confined to their bed for most of the day.

And while she loved the more slow lovemaking they had, there's something about being taken like the animal she was, undoubtedly due to her being a Kitsune Youkai that loved to just be ravished for hours on end. If only the others knew how long she and Naruto managed to go at it, she would likely be envied by her fellow Youkai.

Even now she wasn't deaf to the whispers being spoken when she would walk around with him by her side. Whether it was a woman thing she wasn't sure but it was as if they knew how good he was at keeping her satisfied with the looks they'd shoot her if they thought she wasn't looking.

''Nnngh!~ _Narutoo~!_ '' She shuddered and moaned out his name without any shame as she reached her climax. Her body giving light spasms as her inner walls constricted around his tongue while her release spilled in his mouth which he consumed with no hesitation. Her tails had gone slack with her biting down on one of them to keep herself from passing out as she could barely feel her legs.

That was.. Intense.

Even now her toes twitched which he took note of as he played with them. Lightly tickling them and running his fingers around the digits. They were just as soft as every other part of her, unblemished despite the amount she walked around.

Yasaka clenched her thighs around his head which hadn't left her as he was still giving her lower lips slow, sensual licks.

With much reluctance he removed himself from between her thighs, drawing forth a soft whine as she wiggled her body and still feeling the phantom tingles that coursed through her. ''Mmmhp!'' She let out a muffled noise as he came out of nowhere and smashed his lips against hers. She could taste herself, didn't mind it though as it wasn't that bad.

They had done weirder things with their body fluids as Yasaka parted her lips and ran her tongue across his wet ones, lapping at them before feeling his tongue coil around her own.

The couple disengaged with flushed cheeks, her fingers still giving light twitches from the previous orgasm as she did her best to control herself. ''Thank you.'' She whispered as rested her head in the crook of his neck. ''I, I needed that.''

''It's a pleasure Yasaka-chan. You know I love to take care of any of your needs.'' He nipped at one of her fox ears, scraping his teeth over them. She snuggled deeper into him, one of her hands moving down his chest before pausing when they slid across his groin.

She felt something hard press against her hand and moved to look at him to see him biting his tongue. Her eyes widened when she realized he hadn't been relieved. How could she be so selfish? She prided herself on her ability to keep him as satisfied as he did to her so this wouldn't do!

Yasaka wasted no more time before sneaking her hand inside his pants and subsequently his underwear as her nimble fingers grasped his length. She felt his form freeze and release a gasp as she latched onto his neck with her lips, nipping and sucking at his skin while her hand was busy.

It didn't take long. Her skillful ministrations and further touches soon had his length throb which she felt and sped up her movements. His release followed soon after and she moved her lips from his neck to his mouth which silenced his groan as she felt the warm and sticky substance coat her hand.

She didn't remove her fingers. Not immediately at least as she continued to caress him as he softened. His own hands were resting on her thighs with his fingers digging in her skin in a pleasurable manner as he kept his eyes closed.

Eventually Yasaka retrieved her hand which was covered in his sticky release. ''I'm going to clean myself. I.. Think you should do so as well.'' She removed herself from him as she stood up.

Naruto kept his eyes closed for a moment as he heard her walk out of the room before slowly opening his eyes. ''Urgh..'' He groaned at the mess he had made due to Yasaka as he got to his feet as well. ''Guess a quick shower wouldn't hurt..'' He mused as he made way towards the bathroom he assumed Yasaka was at as well.

He idly wondered how many weeks he had to wait until they'd be parents. It couldn't be long now. It was getting close to forty weeks which the doctor told him was the average duration. Of course it could end up a bit more or less which is why he was more attentive than ever with Yasaka.

He was with her nearly the entire day, he would be the entire day if it was possible but certain business was still private which he understood.

Entering the bathroom he wasn't surprised to see Yasaka was currently using the shower as his gaze lingered on her form from behind. Even pregnant her beauty was still unparalleled, something he had made sure to tell her plenty of times.

While she didn't show it, Naruto knew she had become more self aware of her appearance and began to question if she was still attractive to him. He made sure to squash those thoughts she had by showing her how much she meant and would continue to mean to him either with words or actions.

He discarded his own clothes as he finished his thoughts before they could trail off as he entered the shower as well, positioning himself behind her before wrapping his arms around her and molding her back to him.

She let out an adorable little squeak before quickly melting in his embrace as the warm water cascaded down upon them. Naruto didn't move and neither did she as he rested his forehead against the back of her head and closed his eyes.

Moments like these were to be cherished.

* * *

End Chapter.

So.. Haven't updated this story in a while. I was honestly aiming for a longer chapter but what I've planned has to wait a bit longer. I didn't want to use a huge timeskip either so I guess this is some filler fluff.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

A frown adored his face as he woke up only to notice it was still dark out. Naruto grumbled to himself as he made himself a bit more comfortable before closing his eyes again. Though, they didn't stay close for long as his ears twitched upon picking up a sound coming from beside him.

They were soft and muffled. As if.. As if she were in pain!

Quickly Naruto sat up before turning towards Yasaka, his eyes widen upon the sight of her face scrunched up, curled into herself as her hands cradled her stomach while soft whimpers escaped her.

''Y-Yasaka?'' He softly called out to her as he placed a hand on her forehead. Warm, very warm to the point he didn't think it was healthy. ''Yasaka!'' He lightly shook her successfully waking her.

''N-Naruto?'' His name left her lips in a pained whisper as her eyelids parted and revealed her puffy eyes.

''Yes dear, it's me. What's wrong?'' He inquired her as he moved his head down to her level and gave her a concerned look.

She curled into herself even more as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. ''It.. It hurts Naru…'' Yasaka told him as she sniffed. He was ashamed to admit that it took him a handful of seconds before processing what she said before he acted by quickly putting on a simple robe and lifting her carefully in his arms.

''Hold on a bit more Yasaka-chan, I'm taking us to a hospital.'' He adjusted her so he had an easier time carrying her and for it to be more comfortable before making use of a simple shunshin to appear in a special ward of the hospital that was specialized for Youkai.

The moment they noticed him there holding Yasaka who was clearly in pain they wasted no time as nurses came and lead him to a large but empty room. The doctors upon seeing him enter quickly told him to lay her on the bed as they looked her over. Of course they much like everyone else knew of the couple especially since the two had come here a few times before due to check ups.

Beads of sweat trickled down Yasaka's forehead as the pain didn't show any signs of going away and Naruto made sure to stand at her bedside with his hand holding hers enforced with a healthy amount of chakra less it'd end up broken.

One of the doctors appeared to be done checking her over as he made his way to him and wore a serious expression. ''Naruto-sa, I mean Naruto. We've finished looking her over.''

''And? What's wrong with her?'' He asked hurriedly.

''We're afraid it has to do with the baby. Before I continue I ask if she has shown any signs of dizziness or nausea? Depending on what you answer we may have to induce labor less it'll hurt your unborn child or worse Yasaka-sama may not come out of here.''

At those words his eyes widen before narrowing as he sent Yasaka a concerned look which she noticed as she met his gaze and gave a light squeeze to his hand. ''Y-Yes! She hasn't been feeling all too well the past few days. Neither of us thought it meant much is it happened a couple times before and was gone just as quick as it came. Another doctor told us it was expected and she just needed to rest.''

The doctor mulled over the information before turning to Yasaka. ''I see. After hearing that there's no doubt we're dealing with a case of preeclampsia which if not taken care of can cause for severe complications both to the mother and child. Due to this we wish to ask permission to induce labor.''

''U-Uhm.. I- Yes? If it will ensure the safety of the baby then please!'' Yasaka said before biting her lip to hold back a whimper as another pang of pain ran through her.

''Very well. I'll have a couple nurses set everything up. Do note that this may take anywhere from a few hours to a day or two. This solely depends on your body's reaction to this treatment.''

''That's fine with us, right Yasaka.'' He gave her a kind smile as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. ''Can I stay here with her? I want to be here for her.''

''Of course. It can be rather frightening. Just know that we'll be moving rooms as this one isn't equipped for the procedure. I'll be right back and get another doctor here while the nurses are making the preparations.'' With a slight bow the doctor left the room as Naruto wasted no time to lean down and hold her close as her hands dug into his back.

''I'm scared Naru..'' Yasaka whispered as she felt him place kisses atop her head.

''I know..'' Naruto returned equally as soft. ''I'm here for you my love. I'll always be here to make you feel safe.'' He leaned his head back to give her a loving smile and swiftly captured her lips in a quick but assuring kiss. ''If there's anything you want me to do just say so and I'll do it.''

''Just stay here with me.'' She mumbled as she felt him tighten his hold on her.

A soft chuckle left him as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. ''Of course, I wasn't planning on leaving you here by yourself anyway.''

* * *

A nurse soon walked up to them as they had prepared a different room. Naruto carefully lifted Yasaka and followed as she led them to a larger, much cleaner looking room where he gently laid her down onto the bed and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

He had sent out a couple shadow clones while moving to the new room. They had been tasked by informing Yasaka's personal security who were now keeping an eye out on the hospital for anyone suspicious.

A few other clones had gone to their home in order to keep everything neat and tidy, especially their bedroom which was a bit of a mess with how quickly he had left. It would be nice to have everything clean when they'd return.

So here he was, sitting in a chair that could be much more comfortable as he held one of Yasaka's hands with his own as she was softly rubbing her belly with the other one. She had been given painkillers which had her more at ease. Her temperature was still on the high side but seeing her doing better eased his mind as well.

As the doctor once more showed himself, Naruto straightened in his seat raising a single eyebrow in curiosity as he came to a stop before Yasaka and he.

He cleared his throat before addressing the couple. ''Ahem, Yasaka-sama, Naruto. There are several ways to induce labor. Some more natural than others. So while we can do it as well, there may be a way you prefer which you two can do on your own. More so Naruto than you, Yasaka-sama.''

''Hm?'' Naruto blinked before turning to Yasaka and exchanged glances before focusing back to the doctor. ''And what are those ways if you don't mind sharing with us?''

''Those would be either through sex or by nipple stimulation.''

''..Eh?'' A noise escaped him, his cheeks coloring red as he looked at Yasaka who fought down a blush of her own. ''..Serious?'' The doctor nodded.

''Yes, those would be the more natural way without our interference.''

''...'' An awkward silence followed after that.

''Well.. I wouldn't be opposed to the latter.. You?'' Naruto turned to Yasaka who shook her head.

''I wouldn't mind..''

''And it's better than the former. It be a bit weird to do so in a hospital.''

Seeing they had come to a decision the doctor spoke up once more. ''If that's agreed by both I'll leave you two by yourself, a nurse will be checking up periodically. Oh, one more thing the stimulation isn't meant to be in a sexual manner, rather suckling like a baby.''

With his piece said he left the room to the pair as Naruto stared at Yasaka who stared right back. ''You know… I uh, I've never done this before. Not even when I was a baby.''

Yasaka's expression softened as she heard him speak as she reached up with one hand and softly caressed his cheek. ''I know Naru.. You told me about being an orphan. This is new for me as well, so this'll be the first time for both of us at least. It will also help me experience what it might be like once our daughter will be born.''

Naruto was unable to suppress the smile at hearing her as he leaned in and connected their lips. Their kiss deepened as Yasaka moved one hand behind his head where it intertwined with his soft hair and pulled him in deeper.

One of his own hands that had been idle started to move, slipping in beneath the thin blanket that was hiding Yasaka's nude form from being revealed and moved to her belly which he gently rubbed as the pair continued to exchange saliva.

After a minute or two Naruto detached his lips from hers and started trailing down kisses. Her cheeks, nose and surrounding areas weren't spared as he started moving down where he attached his mouth to her neck and sucking against her throat. His hand that had been tending her belly was moving upwards as well without letting up its ministrations.

A poor whine left Yasaka's parted lips which were glistening from a mixture of their saliva as her breathing was becoming heavier and her own hand that wasn't holding his head against her neck moved on top of his one beneath the blanket.

Her eyes that had slowly become half lidded widened with a sudden gasp as she felt his hand cup one of her breast, massaging the large globe tenderly. His thumb lightly caressing the nipple as Yasaka began to writhe a bit and he increased his hold as the globe began moving about. Naruto wasn't finished as Yasaka's own grip on the back of his head loosened in response and allowing him to continue a trail of kisses down her body. His free hand moving the blanket so her glorious and mouthwatering mounds were revealed to his eyes.

Their already enormous size having grown even more due to her pregnancy. The hardened buds surrounded by her pink areola were calling for relief which he was more than welcome to provide as he lowered his head and peppered her other breast in a myriad of butterfly kisses before sealing his lips around her teat.

Yasaka gave a light jerk as he formed an airtight seal around her nub. It was… weird. She had no experience but it definitely felt different. At least not sexual. It was hard to describe but she felt the urge to move one hand behind his head and support him which is what she did as a mixture of emotions rose to the surface.

She eyed his expression. Not that he revealed much given his closed eyes and calm breathing pattern as he continued to suckle. She had no idea if he knew what he was doing given what he told her about growing up without any parents but it definitely _felt_ right.

His other hand however was still kneading her other breast but her focus was solely on the one caught between his lips. '' _Ooh~._ '' She couldn't help the soft sounds from leaving her, especially when she felt something leaving the breast he was paying attention to with his mouth.

Yasaka saw he noticed as well as his hand briefly paused its massaging of her other breast before continuing as he continued suckling with increased vigor.

Sweet.

That's what Naruto's tastebuds were treated to. The fluid held a strange but welcoming texture and it was warm as well. It was thicker than he had imagined it would've been.

A strange feeling overcame him as a mix of emotions rose to the surface as he continued to suck her breast. He blinked away a tear that slid down his cheek as Yasaka had began to hum a soft tune while combing her fingers through his hair. With silent reluctance he removed his lips from around her nub as he straightened in his seat and brought a hand up to wipe away the trail the tear had left after which he ran it through his hair as he shook his head.

''Sorry for that Yasaka.. '' A short gasp of surprise left him when Yasaka reached up and intertwined her arms around his neck before bringing him down, his head coming to rest in the crook of her neck.

''It's fine Naru. I know this might be hard for you.'' Her soft, caring voice was like the chime of bells and she felt him nod.

''I know but still.. Here we are. It should be about you and not me. I'm not the one with a child in me that'll likely need to be pushed out.'' He couldn't help but feel his own lips curve into a smile when she giggled.

Naruto released a heavy sigh as he removed himself from her grasp, just as the door opened and a nurse came it. She blushed a bit from seeing Yasaka nude form, even if a small amount of jealousy mixed into it due to the size of her breast before regaining her professionalism. ''I'm here to check if anything has changed. Depending on that we'll move on with the next method.''

Yasaka gave her a nod as the nurse moved to the end of the bed where her legs were supported for easy access as she lifted up the covers. It was a bit awkward for them, especially when the nurse ducked out of view and Yasaka could feel her light touch and instinctively tried to close her legs due to it not coming from Naruto.

After a rather nervous few minutes the nurse emerged and addressed them. ''I have good news Yasaka-sama. The current method seems to be working it just needs a bit wider before we can start the next procedure. I'll report this to the doctor but expect nothing to change and keep up the stimulation.''

When the nurse left the couple alone it didn't take long before Naruto continued his previous task. Not with how enticing her breasts were as they continued moving with every breath.

Yasaka couldn't help the laughter that escaped her seeing how eager he was.

* * *

Back in the Elemental Nations things weren't going as planned.

They were tired and dirty. Their hopes had been on a downward spiral as the war had been going on for several months now. The expectations had put it at a month, two tops at most but clearly they were wrong.

The casualties numbered in the thousands from the assumed dozens due to the Edo Tensei they had the displeasure of fighting. An enemy that couldn't die, had endless chakra reserves and waging emotional warfare that had even the hardened shinobi falter for a second too long.

And unfortunately for them; one second was the difference between life and death.

And if it couldn't be any worse, that damnable snake Kabuto had managed to revive Madara Uchiha of all people. The real one and not the one that merely went by his name. Any man or woman that went against him returned in a bodybag.. If there was enough left of them at least.

It wasn't long before the Sandaime Tsuchikage fell at the Uchiha's hands. He never stood a chance and it was jarring to see some play with the aged Kage like Madara had done. Overwhelming power trumped all and he had made sure they knew who they were up against when he wiped out not only the Tsuchikage but the entire village by calling down a meteor of all things!

Whispers went around if he was some kind of god and the sudden destruction of a Hidden Village had put everyone on high alert.

Security increased and even then emergency exits were made in case the man would appear. Civilians were already secured underground. Only allowed outside certain times of the day and under strict supervision.

The alliance was taking hit after hit and there seemed no end in sight.

Not even Sasuke was able to fight him off. Sure, he had lasted longer than most due to his sharingan and its evolutions yet even so Madara made sure to let him know why he was the only one to challenge Hashirama as with a glimpse of his Perfect Susanoo Sasuke was rendered speechless and hopeless for the first time since his brother had slaughtered the clan.

It didn't help that no one had been able to decipher the strange symbol that had appeared on his palm. In held the shape of a crescent moon dark in color but regardless of what he attempted, nothing happened.

He didn't feel different either. Not one bit.

So it was merely there. Perhaps it had a use but what sort remained a mystery. Not that he lingered on it for too long as he needed his mind on the war that was still being held. The Zetsu's weren't a problem; even genin could take those out by the dozen.

He himself was sent out to deal with any Edo Tensei, his partial Susanoo being a great help holding them down as the sealing corps would do their work.

The door leading to his quarters was then opened as a familiar pink haired girl made herself known.

''Uhm.. Sasuke-kun.. You're requested at the headquarters.''

He peered open a single eye, his stare making her shuffle uncomfortably before letting out a soft grunt as he got to his feet. He made sure to grab his katana and secure it to his belt before he wordlessly walked past her outside. Not even sparing her a single glance despite her being still stuck on him even after all these years.

It showed just how little she had matured mentally.

* * *

''Good news Yasaka-sama, I've looked everything over and am happy to tell you your body reacted very positive to the treatment and we can begin the main procedure as soon as you wish to do so. Though I recommend it sooner than later since there'll be less chance for complications. Simply give me the word and I'll have the nurses prepare you to give birth.''

Hearing this a surge of relief spread through both blondes as Naruto couldn't help himself by kissing Yasaka who had a tight grip on his hand. An nonverbal conversation taking place as the couple looked at another. ''I support whichever you choose, you know that. As long as you and our child will be safe.''

Yasaka's lips curled into a smile at his words before she turned towards the doctor. Her eyes were showing determination and intent to not put this on hold. She gave her fellow blond's hand another firm squeeze before answering. ''I'd like to go through this now. I think I'm prepared as well as I can be and the sooner this is over the sooner I can hold my baby.'' Her eyes twinkled as she said that, she felt Naruto place a kiss against the side of her head.

''Alright. A few nurses will come by to run a couple last minute test while inform my colleagues as they will be aiding me during the procedure.''

Once the doctor said his piece and left the room Yasaka was quickly embraced by Naruto who shared his warmth as he nuzzled his face into her long hair. ''Are you sure about this?'' He couldn't help but ask her while keeping his head against hers.

''I am Naru. It's for both our safety.'' She held her tummy as she said so.

''I.. I know it's just-'' He fumbled a bit with his words. ''If something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. You've given me so much in so little time I don't think I could bear the thought of going on without you.''

''Oh Naruto..'' Yasaka brought his head back down and lovingly ran her fingers through his soft locks. ''I promise I'll be okay. Just like you I won't break my promises.''

''I'll hold you to that.'' He muttered against her before moving his face up for a passion filled kiss that almost had her curl her toes as she dug her fingers in his back to deepen it..

''Ahem..'' The sound of someone clearing their throat quickly had them disengage before looking up to see the doctor there with two nurses beside him. ''Okay. The nurses here will be preparing for you to give birth while I'll give you two a quick rundown of what to expect.'' The doctor gestured to the nurses who began their task while he himself moved closer.

It would be a lie if he weren't a bit anxious. If anything were to happen during the birth he wasn't sure of his own future. He was dealing with their leader. A part of him would like nothing more to get someone else to do it but he also dared not to incase they'd make a mistake.

...It was probably going to be the most nerve wrecking task in his career.

* * *

''AAARGH!'' Yasaka's scream echoed throughout the room. She was sweating, her face scrunched up as her fingers were digging into the mattress beneath her.

''Just a bit more! I can see the head trying to come out!''

''Push Yasaka-chan. You're doing a great job!'' Naruto managed to get out between gritted teeth as he was doing his best to focus on the feeling in his left hand Yasaka was gripping tightly. Even reinforcing it with a large amount of chakra didn't help the feeling she was going to crush his hand at any moment.

''Oh! Keep it up. Almost half the head is out-''

''AAAAH! SHUT UP!'' Yasaka yelled at the doctor before snapping her head to the side where Naruto stood and froze him with her gaze. ''You.. You did this to me Naruto~!'' And the blond in question gulped.

''I- I know dear. But, I know you can do it.'' He leaned down and brought her hand that was trying to cut off the blood circulation to his own up and kissed it. If she wasn't in as much pain as she was Yasaka would've cooed at the gesture. Instead she settled for a death glare which he annoyingly ignored.

''C'mon Yasaka, keep pushing.''

''STOP TELLING ME THAT! I **AM** **PUSHING!** '' Yasaka's loud scream turned halfway into roar at the doctor and how he kept telling her things she was already doing. She _really_ wanted to kick him but knew it wouldn't be wise. Well, that and the fact that she felt something push through followed by the sound of crying.

''The head's out!''

It spurred Yasaka on. The sound of her baby crying had her all but forget her earlier ire and put everything into it. Her chest was heaving as with each exhale she pushed harder than she thought she was able to. When she finally felt a wet, slippery sensation down below and no more pain she allowed herself to fall back onto the mattress inhaling and exhaling as relief washed over her sweat covered form.

She wasn't given much if any time to rest as the doctor held out their child for her to take and it was like instinct overtook her as she held her daughter to her chest where she began to suckle after positioning her at her nipple.

Yasaka's attention was completely on her baby who continued to drink her milk even as tears had begun to trickle down her cheeks. She was so small, so fragile. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she averted her eyes to see the father of their child look between her and their baby with equally glossy eyes as he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss before contently staring at the feeding newborn.

A part of him thinking was all a dream and stealing a glance at Yasaka who was looking at their daughter fondly he knew he wasn't alone.

''Naru, what are we calling her?'' Yasaka asked him out of the blue.

''Didn't we already decide on a name? The one you came up with.'' Here she briefly met his gaze before giving a nod as her lips had curled into a smile.

''Kunou, Nine Weights.''

''Yes..'' Naruto whispered as he looked at the small fox ears that were flat against the newborn's head. ''Kunou is a wonderful name.'' By now the doctor and two nurses had left the room. He would come back later to properly clean the baby and get the registration done but for now he'd let the new parents alone with their child. It wouldn't be long before she'd be asleep anyways.

Eventually Yasaka felt her stop suckling and look to see she was now asleep and turned to Naruto. ''You want to hold her?''

He was actually caught off guard by her question and let her know. ''Ah? Are.. Are you sure?''

''Of course silly. She's your daughter as well.'' She said to him with a soft giggle.

''I do..'' He whispered before Yasaka told him to hold out his hands and carefully handing her over. With utmost patience he took her and very slowly brought her close to his chest. He felt his arms and legs shaking with nerves which she seemed to have noticed as she moved to make space on the bed. He accepted the invite and slowly sat down and before he himself knew it he started slowly rocking back and forth as his own tears returned and started to fall.

Yasaka had moved to sit behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist where they came to rest on his own as she laid her head against his back. When she heard him sniffle she moved her head up and placed a kiss on his neck and hummed a soft tune as her body rocked with his. ''T-thank you,'' She heard him even when his voice was barely above a whisper. ''Thank you for giving me a family, saving me from a life filled with loneliness. Thank you for giving me a child of my own to love and care for. And most importantly, thank you for loving me..''

When he finished Yasaka couldn't help but let loose a few tears of her own as she tightened her embrace while still mindful of Kunou. ''Oh Naruto…'' She mumbled softly as she moved her head upwards and turned his to her own before placing her lips to his in a short but love filled kiss.

When disengaging she rested her head on his shoulder and joined him in watching Kunou. ''She's adorable.'' She heard him say and agreed with a nod. ''We did a good job.'' He joked which she responded by nipping his neck as he let out a chuckle of his own. ''You think I'd be a good parent?'' He asked her all the sudden.

''Of course! What makes you think otherwise?'' Yasaka was quick to answer.

''It's just… I haven't experienced any parental love myself and I'm afraid I'll mess this up.'' He was actually surprised when he felt himself being smacked by something soft before it curled around them.

''Don't say that.'' She chastised him lightly. ''We're both new to this so I expect us both to make a mistake here and there but that's okay. We're in this together and mistakes are allowed to be made as long as we learn from them.''

He couldn't help but smile at those words as he shifted himself a bit and allowing himself to lay down on the bed with her, Kunou held close to his chest as Yasaka joined by snuggling close to him and trapping their newborn in between her parents.

It was perfect as he gazed at Yasaka and she stared right back before simultaneously shifting their eyes down and the sleeping baby. The pure silence only added to the moment as both felt their own eyes begin to close as the long day finally took its toll on the pair.

* * *

End Chapter

 _Yes, I know I'm late but life took my priorities especially with cristmas and new year happening as well. Thanfully I already had a part done or else I'd still be writing._

 _Hope everyone had a wonderful cristmas and an equally enoyable new years eve as I did._

Till next time~!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

He held Yasaka close to him as they were cuddling together. They were still in the hospital room and it has been two days since Kunou was born. Already the news had spread through Kyoto and it wouldn't be a far off guess to assume the rest of the supernatural world had been informed as well.

Unfortunately their daughter wasn't with them at the moment as she was now with a doctor who had to run a few tests and get her information in the system. It made Yasaka a bit jumpy as she wanted nothing more than to have her daughter with her at any moment.

Barely two days old but she was already so protective, he even had to assure her that the doctor wouldn't do anything for her to hand Kunou over.

Their baby had been gone for a little over an hour and it was him holding her, hands combing through her long and soft blonde hair that calmed her but even he knew that wouldn't last. She was still a bit sore downstairs from pushing out a baby but if it meant Kunou's safety she would ignore the aching in between her legs.

''Naru~!'' Yasaka whined as she looked up at him with moist eyes and a trembling bottom lip. ''How long are they keeping my baby?''

Naruto was unsure how to answer her question, mainly due to not knowing how long either but the expression on her face made him want to give her some answers. Luckily he was spared from doing so as a nurse entered their room with a small bundle in her arms.

The vixen wasted no time sitting up with her arms out as the nurse handed her their child. Yasaka brought Kunou close in a firm but at the same time soft hold as the baby looked up at her with her golden eyes she inherited from her. She couldn't help but coo as she leaned down and peppered her face in kisses.

Meanwhile the nurse was debriefing Naruto, telling him everything's fine with her and she's as healthy as one could be.

He sighed in relief. ''Phew, that's good to hear. Is there anything else or is that all there is?''

''That's all. Yasaka is free to leave if she's fit to do so, you just need to let us know first.'' He nodded in understanding.

''Alright thank you.'' The nurse smiled at him before leaving the new parents by themselves. Inclining his head in her direction he then turned towards Yasaka once she left to see her feeding Kunou as the newborn seems hungry.

''You heard that?'' He asked her as he stared at mother and daughter with an affectionate smile, ingraining the scene before him into his brain.

''I did.'' Yasaka answered him as she gently caressed Kunou's cheek.

''And?'' He moved over and let his head rest against hers, his own fingers joining as he bopped Kunou on her nose which had her cutely scrunch up her face.

''Naruto!'' Yasaka light admonished him as he did his best to hold in his chuckles. ''To answer your question, I think I'm good to go. Later this afternoon perhaps?''

''Fine with me..'' He turned and placed a kiss to the side of her head. ''I'll have some clones make sure our home is clean and whatnot. Have them prepare the crib as well as have them put it in our room.''

Yasaka then motioned for him to hold out his arms as she handed him their daughter which he accepted and brought close. She was so fragile, he thought as he looked at her. His pride and joy as her beautiful orbs stared up at him with curiosity. He swore to himself that he would do anything to protect her.

He felt an extra weight settle against him as Yasaka this time leaned on him. A beautiful smile of her own she watched him hold on of Kunou's small hands and rubbing them softly. It was so quiet in the room and it showed as their daughter gave slow blinks and her eyes slowly began to close.

It was within five minutes of him holding her that Kunou fell asleep in the protective hold of her father.

''How's being a father so far?'' Yasaka suddenly asked him. ''Feel anything different?''

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. ''It's.. I don't know. It's hard to put it into words what I feel now that I'm holding my daughter right now. I honestly never imagined I would experience something like this, you know? And if it did, not at this age. But holding her now, a part of you and I, I feel like a piece that has been missing is now complete.'' As he finished he felt Yasaka's lips pressed against his cheek.

''I know what you mean, I feel the same. They've been bugging me for so long to have a child but until meeting you I never met a person I could have one with. I know we haven't been in a relationship for long but you've become a vital part of my life. I never knew what I was missing until I met you and now you've given me the greatest gift I could imagine..'' She choked back a sob as she moved a hand to her face to wipe away tears that threatened to fall.

Naruto couldn't help himself as he turned his head and pressed a few kisses against the side of her head once more, moving upwards where her ears were and whispering, ''I love you, now and always.'' He nuzzled his face to her hair as she returned his words with equal amounts of love his held.

When it happened, neither was quite sure but their eyes slowly fluttered close for a quick nap.

* * *

It was quite a bit past noon when the couple had decided to leave. The bland hospital room taking a toll on them and after contacting the doctor he declared them able to leave, telling them to come back for a check up for Yasaka in a few weeks time to see if there were any complications that hadn't shown up before.

When they stepped outside, neither he nor Yasaka were prepared for the large amount of people there. Their eyes moving past him and towards her and then to the bundle she was holding protectively.

They were all Youkai who had come to see a first glimpse of their future leader as it was likely she'd follow in Yasaka's footsteps when she'd be older.

''Wow.. this is a bit weird..'' He muttered softly to himself and Yasaka who nodded her head. ''Let's head home though.'' He positioned himself so he was walking next to her but also in a manner he'd be able to react at a moment's notice were something to happen. His steps were slow for Yasaka was still feeling a slight ache with every step and had to resort to shuffling her feet along the ground.

Thankfully the crowd parted on their own and let them through as they made way to their own. From the corners of his eyes he spotted several guards moving with them, they were quite good and keeping themselves hidden with a technique that allowed them to blend in with their surroundings.

If not for the sunlight shining upon them and distorting the area around their reflection he wouldn't have caught them.

Thankfully it wasn't that far out as they made use of a few alleyways that cut down the distance tremendously. He held the door open for Yasaka as he entered after her, following her to the living room where she sat down on the couch and breathed out a sigh of relief as walking that small distance had been more taxing on her than she had expected.

She hoped it wasn't going to take long until she was back to a full hundred percent.

''Yasaka,'' He called out to her as she moved her eyes towards him. ''Want something to drink; water or tea?''

''Water would be fine, thank you.'' He inclined his head in response as he left her alone with Kunou, the baby's golden orbs flickering around after having woken up from the sounds when they had been outside. ''Hey there Kunou.. Taking in your surroundings huh?'' She brushed her fingers to her chubby cheek. ''This is where you'll be growing up. With me and your father.'' She leaned her head down and pressed her lips to her forehead as Kunou's eyes followed her, staring up at her in wonder.

Since they were at home Yasaka allowed her tails and ears their freedom. And she moved one of her furry appendages around, Kunou's attention quickly moving towards it as it swayed in the air. She brought her tail closer and had it flick Kunou's nose, making her scrunch up her face which made her resist the urge to squeal from how adorable the scene was.

''Here you go Yasaka.'' Naruto came back with two glasses of water which he placed on the table in front of her as he sat down as well. He quickly brought one of her tails onto his lap and began brushing his fingers through the soft fur. She couldn't stop the rumbling noise from escaping as it usually did when he'd caress her tails or ears.

Neither spoke as they just relished in the silence that reigned. They were leaning against another as Naruto stared at Kunou. His own flesh and blood was right here with them. He lightly nudged Yasaka. ''Can I hold her?''

''Of course,'' Yasaka allowed him to take her from her arms as she took her glass of water and relieving her dry throat. A small chuckle leaving her as he had placed Kunou on her bushy tail, a soft appendage curling around her as he played with their daugher's small hands.

He held them in between his fingers, smiling when she reached out with her own to try and grab his thumb. He amused her however as he allowed her to take his thumb and brought it to her mouth where she began suckling on it. ''Eh? Kunou, that feels weird.'' Her gums surrounding his finger made for an odd sensation as Yasaka cooed beside him at her action. The baby ignored him though as she was determined to continue.

And she would've if not for the bright flash of light that appeared in their living room, Kunou closing her eyes from the brightness allowing him to retrieve his thumb as they already knew who it was.

''Is that her?''

''She is, Amaterasu.'' Yasaka answered as the woman made to move closer.

They could hear her breath hitch as she stood before him and looked down at the small baby that was staring right back. ''Oh~ She's so beautiful! Adorable as well~! She has your eyes!'' The sun goddess gushed as she leaned down and poked her cheek before sending them an apologizing look. ''I'm sorry I couldn't visit earlier as I've been busy.''

''It's fine. It's not like we've been home for long.''

''Really?''

''Yep. We actually just got here after being cleared to leave.''

She hummed before looking uncharastically serious. ''I understood there were some issues? I heard so at least.''

''Well…'' Naruto began as he wasn't sure if he could reveal such information. Though Yasaka showed he could've given it she answered.

''There was. They had to induce labor due to complications that arose which was why we were at the hospital in the first place.''

Naruto hummed as he continued for her. ''Yep. I woke up in the middle of the night to her whimpering in pain while holding her tummy. I didn't want to risk anything and seeing her like that hurt and set off alarm bells so I was quick to bring her to the hospital.'' He felt Yasaka take his hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

''You did and I'm grateful for that. Who knows what might've happened if you'd been just a tad bit later.'' A short period of silence followed that before Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the possibilities.

''I uh, I rather not think of that.'' The two women gave him a kind smile as they understood where he was coming from. After all, losing something you once had was indeed a difference between never having it in the first place. At least now he could somewhat understand where Sasuke was coming from.

He had lost his entire clan, his parents in a single night. What he must've felt… He didn't think he could describe it with words. And while not having known his own parents was painful as well, at least he didn't have to deal with the feeling of loss regarding them.

''So,'' Amaterasu spoke up, breaking the gloomy mood that had been in the air. ''I don't think you two told me what her name is?''

The pair blinked before realizing she was right and simultaneously scratched their cheek, the sun goddess' lips curving upwards at the sight. 'These two really were made for each other.'

''Her name is Kunou.'' Yasaka told her.

''Oh? Nine weights? Due to her being a Kyuubi?''

The vixen blushed. ''It definitely played a part when thinking of a name.''

''I'm not complaining Yasaka. I think it's a fitting name for her I was just curious.'' Amaterasu then paused, her eyes glazing over for a few seconds before regaining their focus and she let out a tired sigh.

''Called back again?'' Naruto asked her as he knew that look she now wore.

She nodded with a frown. ''Yeah... It's been really busy for some reason. I asked Susanoo if he had an idea but he came up with nothing either.'' She sent an apologetic look at Yasaka. ''I'm sorry but I have to go already. I promise I'll pay a proper visit when I'm done to get a better look at my granddaughter.''

''Granddaughter?'' Yasaka repeated after hearing how she addressed Kunou.

''Of course,'' She smiled a radiant smile. ''I've practically raised you since you were just a little girl. I wouldn't be lying when I see you as my own daughter.''

''Oh..'' A soft noise left Yasaka, definitely not expecting that. Of course she knew she had a close relationship with the Shinto Faction, Amaterasu in particular but didn't think she saw her like that. ''I'm not sure what to say. I'm not opposed to it, though. You have been there for me whenever I needed you. You and Susanoo both.''

''It was no problem Yasaka-chan.'' Amaterasu moved closer to the woman and leaned down to embrace her. ''I would do it again in a heartbeat. Though I doubt I'd need to since there's someone else now to care for you.'' She looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes and saw him nod. ''But if you do need me you only have to let me know and I'll make time for you.'' Releasing her from the hug she straightened the kimono she wore with a sigh. ''I really have to go back but I promise you'll see me again before the end of the week.''

''I understand.'' Yasaka said as Naruto inclined his head towards her and flashed her a smile. She returned it before being encompassed by bright light and was then no longer in the room with them.

''Oh! Kunou's asleep.'' Yasaka looked towards him to see he was speaking the truth. ''Want me to lay her in her crib?'' He looked at her for the answer.

She nodded. ''Sure. She can get used to it instead of tonight.''

Naruto created a clone and before she could question him on why, his clone had taken Kunou from his arms and Yasaka found herself lifted up and placed on his lap, his arms circling around her slim waist.

While initially surprised, Yasaka quickly melted in his embrace as she leaned her head against his chest as he was playfully nipping her ear. She felt at ease in his hold, giving a soft giggle as one of his hands slipped inside her kimono and lightly traced her tummy which was ticklish.

'S-stop~!'' She whimpered as she began to wiggle around in his lap which brought forth welcoming sensations in his groin. He only tightened the hold he had on her as he began to kiss the back of her neck, his teeth lightly scraping her skin before she was beaten by the sudden urge to kiss him.

His eyes showing surprise before they closed, her own half lidded as she moved one of her own hands up and gripped his hair to make sure he wasn't going to pull away soon.

Unfortunately him pinching her tail caused her to let him go and yelp out in pain and sending him a glare asking why he did that. ''Remember what the doctor said? We can't have any sex for the next few weeks.''

''I know~.'' Yasaka whined. She really liked having sex with him. ''But we can still kiss and do other things!'' She took his hands and placed them on her breast before helping her squeeze them.

''..True..'' He mumbled in a light daze from the softness he felt in his hands and in a sudden change of position, Yasaka found herself lying on her back with him hovering over her. ''Guess we should take advantage of these alone times then since they'll be less likely to occur now we have Kunou.''

''I agree.'' Yasaka responded before locking her arms behind his neck and pulling him down.

' _God I love this woman!'_ Naruto thought as she ravished his mouth and he shifted his full attention to her.

* * *

Later that evening and the pair were lying in bed. They weren't asleep though, instead they were cuddling together and watching Kunou asleep in her crib closeby.

It was an adorable sight. The slightest movements she made as she was hugging a fox plushie that had been placed in the crib with her.

It was a moment where everything was perfect.

He then rolled over so he was facing Yasaka whose gaze move upwards as she was looking at him with a tender look. ''Something wrong?'' She asked him as he was merely looking at her. He shook his head and brought her close.

''No, quite the opposite in fact. Everything is absolutely perfect.'' His words were a mere whisper as he brought a hand up and rested it on her cheek, brushing away a few strands of her hair. ''I'm really glad we're back in our regular bed. That hospital bed barely fit the two of us.''

Yasaka laughed softly in agreement. ''Indeed. This one's more comfortable, too.'' Even in the darkness of the room she could see his smile. She felt him lift up the sheets and bringing them over them before she moved in a bit closer, pressing up against him as that same arm went around her in a protective hold.

''I hope Kunou won't wake us up..'' He muttered before feeling her lightly swat his chest. ''Oh I know it's normal but it can't hurt to hope, you know? At least I can make a clone so I won't have to leave the bed.''

Yasaka hummed. ''With how you're working those clones of yours I worry they might fight back one of these days..''

He blinked at the thought before fighting down a chuckle. ''I don't think it's possible. Still, it's a funny image you've given me right now.'' He then moved his head down slightly and kissed her lips. ''I think it's time for sleep, no? I imagine today must've been taxing on you.''

''Mhm.. You're, mwah~, right.'' Yasaka mumbled with a cute yawn as her eyes slowly closed. He joined her shortly thereafter, unaware of the sudden portal that opened up above one of the grassy plains somewhere in the world.

* * *

They knew they were in trouble. The only outcome in sight being defeated by the monster that he was.

Any attempt they had made was thwarted. Madara squashed them beneath his foot without a shred of mercy. An annoyed grunt being the only thing that leaves his lips as he played around with these.. 'children' as he put it.

It was disappointing. To see shinobi these days having declined this much. He didn't even need his Sharingan, he was like an adult fooling around with a bunch of kids. He even gave them free opening here and there only to be left disappointed when none would capitalize on it.

A kick here, a punch there and a swipe with a kunai. And repeat it again and again.

The only challenge he had so far, if it could even be that was of his last clan member. Their dance lasted longer than the rest until he too retreated with his wounds.

He had let him off after that. Letting him heal back up for their next dance which would also be his last. He'd make sure of that.

His original plan was ruined, his summoner killed which left him with not much of a choice.

* * *

''Do we have any plans?'' Tsunade asked Shikamaru as they were holding out in a large cave turned into a base. They knew Madara was waiting outside for them. His enormous amount of chakra easily being sensed, mocking them as to say whatever their plan was it would do nothing to him.

There was no other place to hide, Madara had made sure of that by calling down a meteor on each of the five villages. There were few things the Uchiha hated more than shinobi that would hide while others were being killed.

''I.. I have nothing.'' Shikamaru admitted as he hung his head. He racked his brain for any plans but nothing he could come up with gave them a feasible chance to win. The man was simply too skilled to get caught in any of his traps, which he had shown numerous times already and resulting in the death of a majority of the Sealing Corps.

A grim look was seen on the few survivors. Surprisingly, the entirety of the Konoha 11 were still alive and kicking. The exception being Naruto but no one knew where he was only that he was still alive.

There definitely had been some close calls. Their teamwork, which Konoha was known for, being a main cause in making sure they were still amongst the living.

There also had been some hard hitting losses. Shikamaru and Ino's father being amongst them as Madara was quick to take out the brains and means of communication. They had lost contact with Jiraiya a month prior and had feared the worst of the Toad-Sage.

''We have no plans and Madara is simply waiting for us to come out.. We can't continue sending Sasuke out to buy us some time as he made it clear he was done playing around.'' Tsunade looked at the fellow survivors. ''Do you have something Kakashi?''

The man regrettably shook his head. ''Sorry, I don't. I have already overused my Sharingan in my other battles.'' He placed a hand on his headband covered eye.

She clicked her tongue as she saw the realization set in amongst them. Their panic only increasing as they felt the cave that was their hideout beginning to shake, forcing them to their feet.

''I.. I don't think he's keen on waiting much longer.'' Kiba spoke up as Akamaru was covering his face with his paws.

''We can see that, Kiba.'' Sakura droned before stumbling as the effect of an explosion hit them.

''No!'' They all yelled upon seeing a huge piece of rock break and fall which blocked their exit.

''Kakashi, do you have any Earth Jutsu that may bring us out of here.''

''I do but I don't think I have enough time to do so.'' Before anyone could respond their attention darted to the middle of the room where a portal of sorts appeared out of nowhere. They eyed it with suspicion, each looking around if someone else was the cause. The portal expended and they all took a few steps back before quickly channeling chakra to their feet when it felt like they were being sucked in.

''No, Akamaru!'' They gazes quickly flickered over to the Inuzuka who watched his canine companion being sucked in before jumping in after.

''Kiba!'' Hinata cried out and she looked at her Hokage who's gaze switched between the weird occurrence and the blocked out exit.

''I'm going in as well. Either that or stay until eventually Madara breaks his way in.'' Sasuke didn't even wait for a reply of sorts as he calmly walked over and was swallowed whole.

''Tsunade-sama, orders?''

The woman bit her lower lip and closed her eyes before opening them and issuing her command. ''We follow them. Sasuke is right. Either we wait or try our luck.'' They still looked a bit hesitant but as Sakura jumped in, Ino was quick to follow and then the rest of her team.

''Wait, Hinata-sama!'' Neji yelled which fell on deaf ears as she jumped in as well along with Shino. It left him no choice but to hurry after her with his two teammates at his back.

One by one they went in until only Tsunade, Kakashi and the Sand siblings were left. Gaara and Tsunade exchanging nods as they moved to enter as well. Kakashi was the last to hop in after which the portal simply closed up unknowingly to them. He just hoped nothing bad was on the other side if something at all.

* * *

End Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

His ears twitched and Naruto perked up when a sound he came to recognize as Kunou crying reached him. He made to stand up and check up on her when Yasaka's voice rang through their home.

''Naruto! You mind checking up on Kunou?''

''Of course!'' He responded loud enough so she'd hear him as he made haste to their bedroom where their daughter lay in her crib. Her eyes were squeezed shut and was wiggling around while wailing. He quickly leaned down and reached into the crib, taking her in his arms and lifting her up with care before bringing her close.

Her cries seemed to subside a bit as if knowing he was there for her as he looked her over, not noticing any foul smell and her diaper had no signs of haven been used. So ruling that out he began to softly rock her in his arms, humming a soft tune he had heard from Yasaka that usually worked to calm her when she was crying.

Naruto was glad it was working when he did it as well as her cries slowly died down and he moved up a thumb to wipe away the tears that stained her face and giving her a small smile. ''Already awake huh, little one. Were you crying because you wanted your papa to hold you?'' He could swear she made something akin to a nod while her lips curved into a smile even if just for a second or less.

But it was gone before he could be sure of it and was now staring up at his face while making noises without an actual meaning.

With her in his arms he made his way back to the living room, sitting down and holding her firmly against him as she stopped making sounds. Her behaviour was quite interesting, it was as if she already recognized who he was to her with how quickly Kunou quieted when in his arms.

He leaned his head down and began making weird faces at her, trying for some reaction which he got. Though not the one he wanted as the necklace that hung around his neck slipped out of his shirt, Kunou's golden orbs immediately moving to the gleaming gem that was now dangling from left to right, her small arms reaching out for it.

Deciding to humor her, Naruto brought his arms up and undid the necklace before placing it in her grabby arms. Her eyes were twinkling as she held the green gem. ''Ah Kunou! No, that's not what it's for!'' He said with a soft laugh as he watched her bring the jewel to her mouth and bite on it with her gums. She even managed to look smug while doing so.

''C'mon Kunou~'' He gave the cord a gentle tug. ''If you let go I'll bring you to mama since I think you're hungry.'' As if they were some magic words she obeyed and let him retrieve his necklace, securing it around his neck before getting to his feet and beginning to search for Yasaka.

''Oooh Yasakaaa~!'' Naruto said in a singsong as together with Kunou he walked through their home. While he was now used to its large size and he prided himself in knowing what each room served for, it didn't mean he knew where Yasaka was at given that she hadn't told him.

He knew she was, well, somewhere inside but that didn't really mean a whole lot..

Continuing on he walked past a door that silently opened, unheard by him. It wasn't until he froze for a second or two when he felt two soft mounds press into his back followed by a pair of slender arms that wrapped around him from behind.

''Got you~!'' She whispered playfully from behind before he turned around and leaned down slightly to peck her on her lips.

''You did.. And your reward is to feed Kunou.'' He nodded in satisfaction while ignoring the deadpanned look she sent him. Nonetheless she rolled her golden orbs before they landed on the small bundle in his arms which she gently took from him.

Kunou kicked for a bit after being taken from her father but quickly stopped when Naruto kissed her on the forehead which made Yasaka pout. ''Mou~! How do you do that?!''

He shrugged for he honestly had no idea either. ''...Uhm, dunno?'' Instead of responding to him, Yasaka loosed her haori a bit, she didn't bother wearing anything underneath with how often she had to feed Kunou and her nipples were rather sensitive to be confined to a bra. She moved her daughter closer to her teat who quickly took it in her mouth and began to suckle, she herself leaning slightly against Naruto who supported her by massaging her shoulders while looking down at Kunou from behind.

''She must be really hungry.'' Yasaka felt his warm breath graze her ears which twitched at the sensation. She hummed a response though as Kunou continued to suckle.

''She does. I kind of expected her to be done by now.'' Just then Kunou let her nipple go and Naruto was quick to take their daughter from her arms and allow her to secure her haori. He held her close and made her bounce lightly for her to burp which had the parents snicker a bit.

''Cute~.'' He cooed as he nuzzled his face against her. He smiled as she reached out and one of her small hands grabbed his nose and squeezed it. He gently shook his head free only to quickly realize that was a mistake as Kunou immediately burst into tears, making his eyes widen and look at Yasaka to see her eyes sparkling with amusement. ''A-Ah! Kunou sweety, don't cry please?'' He held her close and swayed a bit on his feet.

Her wails continued however and he did his best not to let any panic set in. ''E- Erm.. How do I.. What about.. Er, Kunou if you stop crying we'll go outside?''

That seemed to do it as her wails came to a slow stop, he blinked a few times in bewilderment and turned to Yasaka to see her with one of her delicate eyebrows raised. ''Well then…'' Not quite having expected that. ''You in for a walk to the park?''

''Sure.'' She answered with a small but amused smile on her face.

* * *

''Lord Michael, they've woken up.'' Came a frail sounding voice belonging to a hooded figure. It was distinctly male and there was a slight pause with each word, revealing the speaker's age and gender to be of an older man.

''Have they now?'' Answered a handsome looking man with long blond hair and deep green eyes that shone with kindness and compassion. ''Have they shown any signs as to trying to break free?''

A shake of his head was his answer.

''They have not my Lord. They're more confused than anything. Though, it may be of notice that they seem to be speaking Japanese, though with a strange dialect.'' That piqued his interest.

''Japanese? Maybe the Shinto have something to do with this… I'll discuss this later. I'll be visiting them later as well. Make sure that as long as they're behaving to treat them well.''

''Of course my Lord.'' The priest bowed like he was thinking of doing anything but.

''Thank you for your information, Father August.'' Michael bid the aged priest farewell. Once he had left a bright light originated from the Archangel who teleported out.

He reappeared in a white room that seemed to go on forever and inside where his brother and sisters, the Seraphs were present.

''Something the matter, brother Michael?''

''Not at the moment, no. I have been informed the.. captives, have started to wake.'' That earned him their full attention.

''Oh? Have they said who they are and where they're from?''

''No, I have not yet spoken to them. I'm planning to once I'm done informing you all. Interesting of note is that a priest in charge conveyed to me that they're speaking Japanese thought with an strange dialect.''

''Japanese? You think the Shinto may have something to do with their sudden appearance?''

Michael shook his head. ''I can't say at the moment though I doubt it. There's no reason for them to do so. Relations between our factions are close to non existent, same for the other factions barring the Youkai that reside in Kyoto.''

''I guess there's no reason to presume anything until we get a better idea of who we are dealing with.''

''I second that, brother. I'll be visiting them then, I trust you four to keep The System up and working.'' With a small smile, a glow once more surrounded the Archangel as he left.

* * *

The facility the prisoners or 'guests' were being held was an underground base located beneath the Vatican. Michael never liked the place but when dealing with people or beings that held an animosity to his own people and belief, even they had to get their hands dirty.

Of course it didn't mean it still had the same use as it once did centuries ago during the Three Faction War.

He walked past two guards that were making sure no one unauthorized got in or out. Opening the door upon seeing him.

Immediately upon entering he saw that their attention was on him. The argument that they appeared to have come to a halt as he eyed them just as they did to him.

''Greeting, I hope you've been treated well?'' He spoke to them. They understood him just as he would be able to understand him for much like Devils, they too had an ability to speak and understand any language. Well, as long as they weren't speaking actual gibberish, that is.

''..Yes, we've been taken care off well.'' His green eyes swiveled over to the right where a silver haired man sat up against the headboard of the bed he had been placed in. ''Erm, excuse me for asking but, are we all that you found?''

''I'm glad to hear that and yes, we found you passed out in a field not far from here. How so? Are there more of you then?''

''Correct uhm..''

''Oh.'' The Archangel blinked before giving an apologetic smile. ''My apologies, Michael is what you may call me.''

''Alright, Michael, I'm asking since we're missing a few of us. We were wondering if they're kept in another room. I am Hatake Kakashi. or Kakashi, by the way.''

''Well then Kakashi..-san,'' Michael was a bit unsure about using the suffix but seeing no protest he continued. ''We found you lot passed out four days ago and brought you in. You likely noticed you're confined since we couldn't take any risk with your sudden appearance. Especially with our relationship with the Shinto aren't favorable and we remain unsure about which faction or pantheon you are aligned with.''

''Understandable.'' Kakashi admitted, not saying a word about the strange terms such as faction, pantheon and 'Shinto' that were used and Michael noticed how no one else talked but the silver haired male. Though he was also the oldest looking one in the room and seemed to hold authority above the rest.

''Also, we were able to sense you all hold some sort of energy within you. It has similarities to the one used by Youkai but we can tell it has some noticeable differences.''

Here Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. ''Youkai? What's that?''

''You don't know about Youkai?'' Michael looked rather surprised. ''They're a faction that resides in Japan. They're capable of using chakra and have ties to the Shinto which is why we've taken these precautions with you since we assumed you had some ties to them.''

''I can honestly say I've never heard of them before. We don't have them where we're from.''

''And where is that then? Since your sudden appearance has raised our interest. We even took some blood samples and ran it through a database but we hit nothing with any of you.''

''Ah, well…'' Here Kakashi scratched the back of his head while giving an awkward look at the blond man. ''I'm not sure if I should tell you even if you'd believe me but we're not from this world...

* * *

A soft smile played on Naruto's face as he gazed down at Yasaka with half lidded eyes as she sat on his lap and cuddling with Kunou.

They were in a park, his back resting against a tree where they took refuge in the shade as the sun was out in full. This was heaven.

...Well, not literally given that there was an actual heaven but to Naruto, it came as close as possible. There was no doubt in his mind there were few if any situations that could be better than the one he currently was enjoying.

So it came as no surprise that with the relative silence and the presence of the woman that held his heart and their daughter that he ended up dozing off. Eyes fluttering to stay open but in the end he was still defeated.

''...to? Naruto?''

His eyes slowly opened as Yasaka's voice reached his ears. He blinked a few times to push away the somewhat blurry image and was met with Yasaka's face that was mere centimeters away from his.

''Hwa?'' He mumbled unintelligible before shaking his head lightly. ''What's the matter Yasaka-chan? Something with Kunou?'' His eyes flickered over to the infant she held securely and from the looks of it was enjoying a nap as well.

''No Naru, they're asking if we can come along as they've got someone suspicion held captive.''

''Eh?'' He looked at her confused before spotting a guard standing not too far from them. ''Alright but why do we need to to be there in person since that's nothing out of the ordinary?''

''I'm not sure either but the captive mentioned your name. It wouldn't hurt to check, we can leave after.''

''Of course, I'm just wondering. Hope we're done soon as I am hungry.'' At that moment his stomach made itself heard with a growl that caused a light blush to form on his cheeks.

''I'll prepare us something once we're back home.''

''You're the best Yasaka-chan!'' He leaned in and took her lips with his own before standing up and lifting her with him and letting her stand on her own two feet. He turned to a guard who was waiting not too far away. ''Lead the way~!''

The guard gave a nod as Naruto followed with an arm around Yasaka who carried their child. The couple followed him to a building not too far out. It wasn't anything standing out too much, looking like just another old building from the outside.

Though on the inside was a whole different story. This facility wasn't for human prisoners but supernatural, Youkai that commited crimes being the main focus as it was heavily reinforced. Not to mention that everything took place one floor down as they walked down the stairs to meet blank walls around them.

''Erm, why is he held here, if I may ask?'' Naruto inquired of the guard.

''We sensed he had a lot of power within him, similar to yours Naruto-dono. He complied without issues, though.'' They entered another room after a long hallway, this one having a large, one sided window through which they could see the captive and Naruto released a gasp.

''Something wrong?'' Yasaka turned to him, looking curious as to see why he reacted like he did.

''Yes…'' He was rather quiet as his eyes didn't leave the person held in the room next to theirs. ''He's from the same place I'm from,'' Yasaka's eyes widened. ''He's also the one that caused that one scar I have.'' He rubbed his chest and her golden orbs quickly lost their warmth as she sent him a narrow eyed stare. ''How's he here though?''

''I guess that's what we're going to find out?''

''True.'' He nodded before pausing as her words hit him. ''We?''

''Yes, we.'' Yasaka gave him a look that dared him to argue. When she saw he wasn't going to, she smirked in triumph. ''Now let's go. You mind giving us some privacy?'' She turned to the guard who quickly understood and made his leave.

* * *

Sasuke stared idly ahead of him. His fingers were tapping atop of the cold metal table in front of his seated form.

How long were they going to keep him here?

They said they were bringing in someone with more authority but it was taking quite some time and let them all know that he was not a man of much patience. He could just get up and leave, whatever they had put on him, some sort of restraining seal didn't work. While he had felt his chakra being sealed off for a moment before it was gone.

He initially assumed it was working as intended but since he was able to activate his sharingan it proved it hadn't.

Still, the only reason he allowed himself to be taken in was due to him having no clue where he exactly was. He had only woken up a day ago with a massive headache as he had found himself in an empty field. Not to mention all alone.

He did know he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore.. Unless people with animal features were common and he somehow had never seen one. Yeah, he was definitely not going with the latter.

When Sasuke finally heard the door being opened, he slowly turned his head only for his eyes to widen to the point he thought they'd fall out of their sockets. ''N-Na-Naruto?'' The name left his lips in a shocked whisper as he watched the blond walking over. There was no doubt about it. The hair, that shade of blond and not to mention those whisker marks he had on his cheeks, even if it was much more faint. The chakra he sensed from the blond all but confirmed so.

He looked so different but he was also the same. Older, more mature, heh, Sasuke never thought he'd use the latter to describe the blond. His eyes held a certain edge to them that was new.

His onyx orbs moved to the woman that entered with him. She was beautiful, even he'd admit so. Otherworldly even as no woman he had seen before held a candle to her. Her face held delicate features and exotic orbs of molten gold. Long blond hair held in a loose ponytail and curling downwards almost to her feet.

She had a voluptuous figure he wasn't sure was attainable by an actual human and her outfit, a kimono that revealed a lot of cleavage with a chest that was the biggest he'd seen, surpassing even those of the Fifth Hokage.

He was tempted to activate his sharingan and ingrain the image in his mind but something told him that would not be wise. It was also then that he took note of the small bundle she was holding while standing close to Naruto.

''Hello.. Sasuke.'' Came his greeting as the blond stood opposite from him. Didn't expect you, well, here.''

''Naruto…'' Once more his name left the raven haired young man's mouth as he was still lost for words.

''Mhm. That's me. I really wonder how you ended up here as I've admittedly not tried finding a way back since I wouldn't even know where to begin… Oh,'' He perked up which earned Sasuke's attention who watched as the blond wrapped an arm around the beautiful blonde and to his shock kissed her on the lips and seeing her reciprocate. ''This is Yasaka, you can say that she's my.. partner? Girlfriend? And the bundle in her arms is my, _our_ daughter, Kunou.''

At that information, time seemed to stop for Sasuke as his brain melted at the information. Naruto, the loud, idiotic, orange wearing and overly happy blond was here. In front of him. And not just that, but somehow he matured and landed himself a woman Sasuke wanted to say was way out of his league, even his own and every man he could think of. And to finish it all off, the blond had even beaten him and was already a father!

With all of that Sasuke was left with no other option as he passed out, his head thumping onto the table as a moment of silence followed, one which was eventually broken by Naruto's laughter as he watched his old teammate pass out like that.

''..Naruto.'' Came Yasaka's first and only warning as she gave him a light smack to his head.

''Yes-ouch!'' He yelped as he rubbed the back of his head while sending her a teary-eyed look. She rolled her eyes.

''Stop overreacting Naru.'' Yasaka said and he quickly complied. ''What are you going to do about him?'' She nudged her head towards the unconscious form of Sasuke.

''Eh, not sure.'' Naruto scratched his cheek. ''Guess wait for him to wake up. I wonder if he's here that means others are as well.''

''Well, no reason to mull over the possibilities when we can wait and ask him ourselves. I'm going to see if I can get an extra chair in here.''

''There's no need.'' He stopped her as he sat down and patted his lap. ''You can sit right here.''

Looking at him for a handful of seconds, Yasaka lightly shook her head but complied with a small, almost unseen smile as she leaned back into him. His arms wrapping around her from behind as he nuzzled her.

* * *

Sasuke blinked his eyes open as he slowly regained consciousness. The gears in his mind working as for a moment he was unsure where he was until he remembered the events leading up to his current state.

He shot up in his seat, mouth open to say something only for no noise to leave him when opposite of him was Naruto, the blond woman in his lap as they were playing with the bundle in her arms.

For a moment he swore he saw nine tails, golden and bushy like those of a fox surround her but it was gone when he blinked.

''What happened?'' He asked of them, earning their attention.

''You passed out.'' Naruto stated bluntly.

Sasuke sent him a dry stare. ''I know but-'' He paused himself when the information came rushing back. Everything up to the moment his vision had turned black. ''...Nevermind.''

A tense silence followed.

''I still don't know how this…'' He gestured over the woman in his lap, Yasaka, he recalled Naruto calling her and their.. daughter. God was that weird to think about. Weren't they the same age? Not even 18 but already the blond had managed to land himself a beautiful woman and has a daughter with her.

''I mean, there's not much to say. I arrived here and they took me in. She allowed me to reside with her after telling her about myself and it just happened? I guess you could say it wasn't love at first sight but there definitely was some spark of sorts, no?'' Yasaka nodded in agreement. ''And, well, she was the one that came onto me first and how could I refuse? She's beautiful, kind, gentle, powerful and very sought after. I was honored that she liked me and thankful as well as she's given me the family I always wanted.'' Naruto pressed his lips to Yasaka's cheek causing her to blush and both the gesture and his kind words.

''I see.. And I assume it's also why you didn't bother finding a way back?''

He hummed. ''Yeah, after Yasaka and I became a couple I didn't even bother. Why would I want to go back? A place where I'm hunted for something I hold that I had no say in? After being here I have come to realize that I looked at Konoha with rose tinted glasses. I had no one, I was considered nothing but a joke, a jester. The girl I used to like hit me for the littlest things, my so called 'friends' which knew little about me aside from my name and aspirations, the latter only because I was a dumbass and screamed it out to the world at any occasion I could get. One of them even ran a lighting covered fist into my chest.. It's peaceful here. I don't need to fear for my well being due to a group of criminals after me, nor risk my life for an ungrateful village and a broken system. It was just me and Yasaka, Kunou now as well.'' He finished his rant with a deep sigh and feeling like a weight had been removed off his chest.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say after that. It came as a surprise to hear the blond's words. He never knew the go happy blond was a mere mask for he was actually hurting. Sure, he knew a tad bit about him, not much more than anyone else.

He was an orphan, someone who never knew his parents and the love they provide. Sasuke hadn't missed the looks that were sent the blond's way back when they were genin either. Yet, he never spoke to the blond about it for he wasn't even sure how to.

''So.. what now?'' He then asked as he motioned to himself.

A moment of silence followed by a sigh as Naruto shook his head. ''I'm not sure to be honest. There's a lot I can do. I have thought about this scenario more than once, though not exactly as it is now-Oww, Yasaka!'' He yelped, cutting off his own sentence when he felt her pinch his leg.

''Behave Naru.'' She simply said and felt him nod.

''I was going to! You had to let me finish..'' Naruto whined childishly before controlling himself. ''Where was I.. Ah yes.. I guess you're free to go?'' He looked and saw Yasaka nod. ''There's no reason to keep you here. You can do your own thing, whatever it may be. Oh, just wondering but are you the only one here?''

Sasuke was quick to understand his question and shook his head. ''No, there are a few others. It's how I ended up here in the first place though I was all by myself.''

''Mhm. I see. Perhaps they'll show up soon as well. At least I can get that over with then.'' Naruto gave Yasaka a gentle tap on her thigh as she got the message and stood up. ''I'll have someone come by and write some stuff and afterwards you're free to leave.''

''Wait! Are there more people around like these ones with animal features?''

''Yeah. There are angels, fallen angels, devils, dragons even actual Gods are around. You only need to worry about the first three though and even then the former should ignore you. I guess I'll have them drop you some books you can read up on as well, it's the least I can do..'' He made to leave with Yasaka and Kunou after that.

''Naruto,'' The mention of his name had him pause. ''Thank you.''

The blond could see genuine gratitude reflecting in his eyes and gave a light nod.

''No problem. We had some memories I cherish and I while we also have some issues with another, I wouldn't like seeing you as a Devil the next time we meet.'' Having said his piece he held open the door for Yasaka and left after her.

All by himself, Sasuke made himself as comfortable as he could as he was hit with regret as despite what he had done to Naruto, the blond still helped him out even if he didn't deserve it. He was also thinking about how the blond now had it all and a part of couldn't help but feel jealous as the three had looked like a perfect little family.

He shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts. He was now just waiting. He was already planning on looking around for any others.

* * *

End Chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

"Nhrg~!" Yasaka whined pitifully as she squirmed. "Na-Naru- Hnng! More! Nnyes!" Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling as her tongue lolled out of her mouth as he continued attending her lower lips with his oh so skilled tongue.

"M-More~! Right- Ughhh there YES!" Her legs that he had thrown over his shoulder gave light spasms as she squeezed his head in between her thighs with more force. Her voluptuous body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat as he left her gasping for breath. One of her own hands was tending her breast, squeezing it, flicking her own sensitive nipples while the other was reaching between her parted legs and entangled itself with the spiky locks of blond that was bringing her slowly but surely to nirvana.

He had been attending her for quite some time now and Yasaka could feel the coil inside her ready to snap. He was just so good~!

His finger lightly grazed her clit and in combination with his tongue that was still digging deep inside of her Yasaka released a mixture of a moan and growl as she came. "N-Naruto! I'm.. AARGH!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him lapping up her release.

Yasaka regained composure several minutes later. Somewhat at least as she was still in a light daze. Feeling a wet sensation at her breast her eyes slowly slid down where she found her beloved blond who had his face buried between the two mounds, kissing, nipping and licking them and Yasaka cooed softly while pushing his face deeper in between her girls.

He shook his head in an attempt to free himself but she wasn't letting up. Shen yelped as he simply buried two fingers inside of her, loosening her arms and he moved his face up to latch onto her lips with his own, their tongues intertwining and exchanging saliva before reluctantly parting and leaving her with flushed cheeks. "M-More?"

He hummed as his hands roamed her body. "Such as? The doctor recommended we'd wait a bit longer."

"I know but-," She reached down with her own hand and took his length in her hand. It was warm and hard, not to mention she felt it pulse in her hold. "There's another hole we can use."

As those words left her lips his eyes were quick to find hers. "A- Are you sure?" Naruto couldn't help but feel a shiver of anticipation wrack his body at the thought of deflowering her other hole and fully claim her as his.

"I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't. I know we both want this, you eating me out has gotten me all hot and bothered and it's been way too long since we last had sex."

"Well, if you're offering.." Naruto lifted himself to his knees and moved in between her legs. His eyes traveling upwards from her still wet sex to her slim waist and flat tummy, there were no signs Kunou had previously been in there. Then to her mouthwatering breasts which were oh so sensitive and which he loved to suckle on them all the way towards her face to which calling it beautiful would be an understatement.

Not to mention the way she was biting her lip as the head of his dick lightly pushed against her asshole really got him going. When Yasaka nodded he moved one hand down to his length to help it push inside of her while the other was holding her thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

His breath hitched and so did Yasaka's when he slowly began to push in.

It was tight. Ridiculously so as she clamped down with her muscles. His heart was pounding in his chest as it felt so good. "Nnnaagh.." Yasaka released a soft whimper as he pushed more of himself inside her. She wasn't going to lie, it did hurt quite a bit, especially since he was rather big.

She shut her eyes and tried to focus solely on the pleasurable sensations of which there were plenty. When she finally felt he was buried inside of her ass to the hilt, his thighs meeting her ass cheeks she released a shuddering breath along with a moan as she began to wiggle a bit. It felt weird but in a good way.

Likewise, Naruto wasn't fairing much better than she was. It had been quite some time since he last was inside of her. Of course she had gotten him off plenty of times with her mouth and tongue, her oral skills were top notch and she could make him blow his load in mere moments if she truly wished to. Quite the contrast compared to their first time though both were rather clumsy back then.

Then again, they did have sex daily until it was known she was pregnant with Kunou and even then it didn't stop until a couple months in. Not completely of course but around 4 times a week as Yasaka had several periods during her pregnancy during which she was really horny.

..And he'd be a fool to decline sex with her.

So Naruto wasn't too surprised as the combination of a lack of sex, the fact that she had offered him her ass and the unreal tightness that he blew his load after five minutes. Yasaka reaching her own as liquid left her vagina and trailed downwards onto his cock and balls.

And while it was quick he was far from done. And judging by the look of pure want she wore, Yasaka was in the same state of mind.

It was going to be a long and pleasurable night for them.

* * *

A series of soft whimpers left Yasaka as she dragged her feet across the floor.

While last night had been great, amazing even as he had claimed her completely and released his load no less than five times within her it had left her sore. Walking was now a pain in the ass, literally as she moved with a noticeable limp.

She had no regrets as both really needed this for the lack of sex was taking a toll on both of them but she really did wish it didn't hurt this much. Perhaps she could've asked him to be a bit less rough but at the time her mind had been wracked with orgasms that left her dizzy and unable to form words.

Still, she reached her destination, which was their living room where she found Naruto and Kunou. Surprisingly Amaterasu was there as well. The sun goddess being the first to notice her and noticing her gait and the lazy smile coupled with how she seemed to be glowing was quick to connect the dots and sent her a sly smirk.

''Someone had a good night.'' She spoke up, prompting Naruto to turn as well to see her arrive.

''..Guess you could say that.'' Yasaka mumbled as she lowered herself onto the sofa beside Naruto, a light wince left her once her bottom made contact. She let herself sink into the sofa afterwards though, uncaring that her silk and colorful yukata was left rather open and showing her plentiful bust to Amaterasu.

Naruto wasn't sure but was that a flash of jealousy he spotted in the sun goddess' orbs when her gaze flickered to Yasaka's chest for a second? Interesting...

Yasaka couldn't be bothered to care for such at the moment however, not when Naruto placed Kunou in her arms whose small hands quickly pawed at her breast as a sign that she wished to feed. Yasaka simply loosened her yukata a tad bit more before bringing her daughter close who quickly latched on and began to suckle. Now that she thought about it, she was surprised her nipples didn't hurt as Naruto had been rather rough sucking on them as well.

But oh well, she discarded that thought as she went to lean her head on his shoulder while focusing back to Amaterasu and asking her a question. ''Uhm, what brings you here Amaterasu?'' Yasaka recalled there being no notice that she would be here today. It didn't look urgent either since Naruto had let her sleep in which she was thankful for as she had been very tired.

''There's nothing in particular.'' She answered. ''I had some free time and decided to drop by and see how you all are doing. It's been quite some time and was looking forward to seeing Kunou as well, I'm surprised how well behaved she is and Naruto even allowed me to hold her.'' Yasaka looked at her fellow blond who confirmed her words with a nod.

''It's true. It's also why I didn't bother waking you up. You looked so peaceful asleep. Though I am surprised you didn't hear Kunou crying as she needed to be changed. Shows just how tired you were as I did that quickly.''

''Oh. I'm surprised I didn't wake up either. Normally it's the other way around.'' Yasaka joked as she nudged him in his right side with her elbow.

''How funny..'' He said dryly as his eyes swiveled over to her. Though when he saw the dangerous look she sent him he swallowed nervously. ''I- I mean hahaha! You're right of course.''

Yasaka huffed even as the corner of her lips curved upwards. ''Much better.'' She then gazed downwards for Kunou was done feeding. Her eyes were almost closing as the warmth radiated from her mother made it perfect to fall asleep.

Amaterasu then stood up, bringing their attention to her as she merely smiled. ''It's been fun but I need to head back. While I wasn't lying when I said I had some free time I can't stay for long either.''

Yasaka frowned as she had only seen her for a few minutes. It didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who wrapped a comforting arm around her and pressed the side of his lips against her temple. He then turned to the sun goddess and asked, ''Any idea when you'll visit again? A longer visit perhaps.''

''I dare not to give a specific time frame. I've had it rough the past week as I've sent some people out to investigate a strange occurrence that has caught our eye. Unfortunately not much was able to be done since it's in territory of Angels and their faction.''

''Erhm.. You mean the Vatican or actual heaven?''

''The former.'' She responded to his inquiry.

''You think they're planning something?'' Yasaka asked of her as it was a bit strange to find out it had to do Angels. If it had been any of the other Biblical Factions it could be written off as their usual scheming. It would still warrant a deeper look into it, Yasaka would admit so.

''We're unsure. It would be out of character for them though they could have their exorcist do it for them. It wouldn't be the first time..'' Amaterasu muttered the latter beneath her breath. ''But I really need to head back.

''Oh, wait!'' Naruto raised his hand as he couldn't believe he almost forgot!

''Hm? Is it important? And be quick.''

He opened his mouth only to close it shortly thereafter and shook his head. ''Ah.. It's not short and regarding it being important.. Not sure. You know what, I'll tell you next time you're here as it does require some patience.''

''I'll keep you to that and make sure to give a heads up. Have a nice day and till next time Naruto-kun, Yasaka-chan and little Kunou.'' She gave a little wave, one that Naruto returned and Yasaka was incapable of doing so as it would've woken up their daughter who was asleep in her arms.

Amaterasu's form glowed as she teleported out of their home.

The family of three were now left alone. No words were exchanged as they were cuddling, Naruto using a single finger to rub Kunou's cheek as it was adorable how she was sleeping in Yasaka's hold.

''Is there anything of importance today?'' He asked her in a soft murmur.

''Not that I recall.'' Came her answer. ''These past few days have been rather slow. The only thing of interest has been when we went to visit your.. acquaintance when he was held captive. You know where he's now?''

''Nuh uh.'' She felt him shake his head as he had his face buried in her hair. ''It's likely that he's going to look for the others. I recall him saying he wasn't alone.''

''Oh… Are you worried if they find out about you?'' Her eyes drifted downwards to Kunou.

''Us'' He corrected her and he could almost feel her smile. ''And no, I'm not. I've made my choice and hold no regrets. Not now and never will my beloved Yasaka.''

''I know but there's a part of me that's worried Naru..''

Naruto gave a soft hum as he rubbed her sides with one of his arms. ''It's understandable. I was surprised with his appearance as well. Maybe if I had never met you, or wasn't as close as we are I would've gone with him. Being here with you has really opened up my eyes, you know?''

''Of course! You've told me plenty of times about how you wondered where'd you be right now if not here. There are thousands of possibilities but the one that matters is the one where you're with me.'' As she said that Yasaka felt him remove his face from her hair before she was caught off guard as his lips touched hers.

''You've got a way with words, you know?'' He murmured, his warm breath met her now moist lips as she lightly adjusted Kunou as Naruto was putting more of his weight against her.

''I've learned from you. You have these moments when you speak where you leave me close to speechless.''

''Oh?'' He raised an eyebrow. ''And what about the moments I don't?''

''I simply don't bother listening.'' Yasaka said just like that. Taking joy as his face fell and his eye twitched.

He chuckled. ''Alright, you got me there.'' Before she could smirk in triumph, there was a blur as Yasaka found a weight lacking in her arms. Her gaze shifted down to see Kunou was no longer there and as her eyes slid over to him she found her asleep in her father's arms.

''Mou~!'' She pouted cutely as she had her stolen right from her.

''Blergh!'' He stuck his tongue out and turned his body away from her with Kunou in his arms.

They stared at another for a moment before laughter broke out at their childish antics. It actually woke up their daughter who cried loudly, shocking Naruto as he was quick to console her with Yasaka's help as he positioned himself for her to lay against him with Kunou in between them.

It seemed to work as her cries quickly receded. When he saw that she was about to fall back asleep he alerted Yasaka who nodded her head and kissed her on her forehead before allowing him up so he could put her in her crib. It was so she could get her sleep without being woken up again and allowing them some more time for themselves.

Once he returned empty handed he joined Yasaka back on the sofa who quickly straddled his lap. Without exchanging words she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head against her chest, resting her own head atop of his as his arms quickly found themselves around her waist.

It happened almost unknowingly as he closed his eyes and relished in her embrace. Sometimes it just felt good to be held like he was now. It was hard to describe exactly what it was but it made him feel calm and at ease.

He wasn't able to stop the rumbling noise that rose from his throat when her fingers combed through his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp as he tightened the embrace he had on her.

''Ah!'' Yasaka yelped as he let himself fall onto his side on the couch and took her with him. That had been unexpected but before she could say anything of it his lips had covered hers.

''I love you.'' He mumbled as he briefly parted before diving right back.

''Oh Naruto..'' Yasaka returned as she had her tails coil around him. ''I love you as well! So much.''

The couple stayed like that for the remainder of the time. Just in the other's embrace which was all that either needed.

* * *

Naruto gave a soft hum as he was reading a couple papers with furrowed brows and his eyes narrowed. Yasaka had given them to him as she wanted a second opinion.

Honestly, he wasn't quite sure if he was the right person for this as he had no experience with what was requested here.

While in a way it was similar to how the Hokage would have to deal with papers, Naruto was glad she simply wanted his opinion. It did show him he needed to expand his knowledge since Yasaka had hinted more than once about wanting to have him be more involved in decisions that would affect Kyoto and the Youkai faction as a whole given that they were together and would be until their deaths if they had any say in the matter.

He definitely had some work cut out from him. Not just that but he hadn't trained in a while either. He did not want to end up rusty when it would come down to it.

''Still busy?'' Naruto perked up as Yasaka's soft voice reached his ears. He was about to turn around but stopped when he felt her hands on his shoulder and she began to give him a massage.

''Mhmm, yes~.'' He purred out and melted at her touch. Her thumbs were digging into his skin as she used her own strength and kneaded his shoulders, knowing well he was capable of handling so.

Naruto was wiggling in his seat, the papers having been dropped onto the table before him as he wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. He had his eyes closed while immersing himself at her skilled hands. Though when she suddenly stopped he was about to open them and ask why when his answer came as Yasaka lowered his haori, letting it slide down and leaving his upper chest and shoulders bare and then continuing.

However, Yasaka's hands soon began to wander around, feeling up his arms and chest as she leaned down and pressed her chest against his back.

''Oh?'' Naruto rolled his head as he stared at her from the corner of his eyes. He raised his arm, his hands moving to her face, lightly grazing her cheek as it continued upwards moving to her long blonde hair kept in its loose ponytail. His fingers threading through till it reached the base where he lifted it up and let it fall over him. Her hair smelled as fragrant as it ever did. It was still so soft as well. ''Is there a reason you're here, Yasaka-chan?'' He asked of her as they had stayed as they were for some time.

She hummed. ''Mhm. I came by to see if you're interested in visiting the onsen with me? I managed to have it reserved for just the two of us but if you're busy..'' She trailed off as her eyes flickered over to the papers.

''I'm not.. I mean, we could always discuss that there. And being alone in the onsen with you is very tempting but,'' He wetted his lips as Yasaka had locked her arms around his chest. ''What about Kunou? I know she's asleep now but she may wake up soon.''

''Oh I already took that in consideration,'' She whispered as her warm breath washed over his ear. ''You can simply leave a clone behind. I already filled a bottle with milk, it only needs to be warmed up which I know you can do.''

Naruto blinked. ''Huh.. I forgot about that. Well, seeing as you've already got things planned I don't see why not. It'd be nice to relax, especially since it's been a while since we've both visited.''

''Great!'' Yasaka chirped and kissed his cheek before straightening herself. ''I'll be waiting for you as I get myself ready.'' Running her fingers through his hair one last time, she patted his head before she left.

Naruto stayed as he was for some more time until he shook his head with a soft smile. ''What a woman…'' He mused as he pulled his haori back on. He grabbed the papers he had previously been reading and had fallen onto the table and put them together so he might look at it again later before he got up.

Wordlessly a clone popped in existence, its command already imprinted as the original went out to seek Yasaka. He actually wasn't quite sure what there was to get ready for. It was just going to be the two of them having a good time relaxing at the onsen.

Alright, even he knew that was a load of crap. It'll start like that, yes, but it had not gone unnoticed that she was releasing pheromones when her hands had begun roaming his chest.

Whether she had planned so or not he didn't know but it definitely had an effect on him. Perhaps something had flipped within her after their romp last night. Not that he was complaining as his libido seemed to have reactivated.

It was easy to find her as she was simply there waiting for him, in her hand was a small wooden basket. ''Ready?''

''Arh.. I should be. My clone's already out here somewhere.''

''Yes, I saw him watching the television. If you're set let's go. I have it reserved for us the next hour and I'd like to make full use out of it.''

''Of course my dear.'' He moved to intertwine his fingers with hers and held her close as they set out.

* * *

End Chapter.

Shorter chapter as this lockdown due to Corona has somewhat lessened my urge to write. I had a vacation booked earlier this month that I had to cancel and it dampened my mood by quite a bit.

Next update will probably be the rewrite of Rebirth of a Maelstrom or this story. I'll try to finish it in the next couple of days but I make no promises.


End file.
